Spring
by xMelitheKonekox
Summary: Spring; the time when cats start to mate. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is cursed with the actions of a cat and it is spring all the time for him. But his hormones will only pop out if he meets a certain girl that matches his interests. And that girl is...Hinamori Amu.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Aya: Please don't get mad at me for starting another story! It's just that this idea has been bugging me for so long that I decided to post it! AND DON'T WORRY! I'll update the Twists of Fate chapter soon. It's a really complex chapter so I need to have a lot of thought to it.**

**Ikuto: Psh. It better be good.**

**Aya: (glare) Ikuto, I've been trying my hardest! You'd better be glad that I'm putting Amuto in here OR making you perverted! So even though you're amazingly hot, I just need you to shut it for now!**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Aya: (back to gleeful state) Okay! Disclaimer, Ikuto! (stares at Ikuto demonically so that he'll say disclaimer)**

**Ikuto: S-she does not own Shugo Chara!**

**WARNING: This story is rated M. There is probably going to be a lemon and the pervertedness level is VERY high.**

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl**

**Introduction**

_Spring_. The season where there is new life; new flowers; new buds of flowers; and new babies for animals. _Especially_ for cats.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a guy that is unbelievably drop-dead gorgeous, midnight blue hair shrouding over his eyes and ruffled and messy. His eyes were endless and piercing.

Though, he wasn't the normal "hottest teenage boy in the school" you'd expect.

He was actually a guy with literally cat-like instincts, and had been cursed by an Esper. This was hard to believe, wasn't it? Well, guess what. In this story, you just have to deal with it because some of is going to be most likely fiction to make the story really the type to entertain.

So why did he get cursed, you ask?

Because, that person wanted him to stop being so kept to himself and teach his still hands a lesson. So, it was a punishment.

The punishment was that Ikuto was cursed with the ability to have cat-like instincts, but without the cat ears and tail, and it would be "spring" _all the time_ for him. You know what the means. That means that every time a certain girl gets close to him, his hormones go crazy. No one knows, not even his family, knows about this.

But, it was specifically told that if a certain girl, _one_ girl, that matched his perverted cat-like wants, that would be when that would happen.

Apparently the person that set this curse on him wanted the girl to _not_ like him because of his uncontrollable perverted intentions. But if Ikuto got this girl to like him back and to confess to him and kiss him on purpose, and do "that", Ikuto's curse would be gone.

Ikuto knew of this fact; but he stayed away from most girls as possible at first. But it seemed that all the girls that passed by at school or anywhere else did not make his hormones rage, so he easily forgot this fact.

Until he met Hinamori Amu.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed as I ran down the stairs and got my bag. "Hey, Ikuto!" My sister smiled warmly at me, and I just waved. "Want any breakfast?" She asked.

Utau and I were the only ones at our house. After all, my parents weren't at our house anymore.

I frowned at the thought.

First, my dad disappears and my mom leaves us alone and moves somewhere else in a crazed state about him.

Second, I have to live in the same rooftop with my crazed sister that seems to have a large crush on me.

I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"No Utau, I'm not hungry. I'm leaving early and just going to eat toast," I insisted, and before she could protest I grabbed a piece of toast and put it in my mouth.

I ran out the door and swallowed the toast, and ignored the stares of the girls looking my way and winking seductively.

I blinked, I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, all the girls at my school were pretty much kneeling at my feet. I even had a title at school. It was, "The Sexy Prince of Seiyo High School." I sighed. The rumors had started a long time ago.

When I first started school, I didn't really care about the girls so I just teased them and flirted with them, but it got out of hand.

Then _she _came in. I forgot her name, but I remember she used to hate that fact and decide to talk with me after school about something.

I sort of forgot what happened, since what she told me was shocking and frightening, but nothing occurred to that problem after wards, so I easily forgot it.

But I remember her words after talking about it, so I had that in memory for a while.

_"You better watch out for girls, Ikuto."_

I sighed, I still couldn't believe it, but it seems that girl told me she was an Esper and had the ability to make me do whatever she wanted. But, she seemed to cast a curse on me, but nothing happened so far.

I finally reached school and walked to my desk.

"Look, its him again!"  
"Kyaa~He's so hot! I would love to go out with him!"

I let a smirk cross my face, I was used to this. Whenever I walked into the room, the girls talked about me.

"Have you heard about the new student?"  
My eyes widened, this was one of the rare times people were talking about something else than me. My ears perked up. There was a new student?

"Oh, yeah! The new girl! Hinamori Amu. I heard at her previous school she was sooo cool!"

"Really? Awesome!"

Hm…Hinamori Amu? The name itself sounded interesting. But the words of that girl entered my mind again.

My eyes widened. What if that girl had something to do with my curse? Would it trigger it? I went back to remember something; I have started acting like a cat after she told me what she'd curse me with. But I shook my head at the possibility that Amu could be the one. That couldn't possibly happen, right?

I rested my chin on my hands as the teacher came up to the desk and shuffled his paper. He fixed his glasses and smiled at the class. "Good morning class, we have a new student today," He began, and beckoned for the girl to come over.

My eyes widened and my hands twitched.

This emotion…I couldn't stop it. An emotion full of perverted intentions-practically my hormones.

Oh no. This wasn't good.

Hinamori Amu walked into class, her legs slightly shaking but walking towards the desk. She was sort of short and she was looking stubbornly the other way, a slight nervous blush on her cheeks. She had shoulder length, abnormally pink hair, and honey colored eyes.

I had to admit she was quite the cute looking figure, but my hormones raged and my legs threatened to come over there and…

I didn't want to think about it. I tightened my hands into restrained fists and locked my legs together, but I couldn't do anything about my face.

But..why did this girl match my interests and have to be the one? Well, I hated this fact that I had to feel this way, but if she was the girl..then I'd have to make her fall in love with me without doing perverted things she didn't like if she didn't want it. Basically this girl looked like she didn't want it.

That would be _extremely _difficult.

But..why?

My face couldn't be controlled now, my cat instincts were taking over and I felt like if I had a tail, it would pop out and it would be in a position like it was about to hunt for something. My mouth was curved into a smirk and my face was without a doubt; had a flirty mask on.

Amu clutched her bag, it was time for her to introduce herself to the class.

"The name is Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet 'cha."

Her voice was loud and cool-like, but to me, it was sort of obvious she was putting on a façade. But it seems the whole class fell for it, since "ooh's" and "ah's" were heard. My smirk became wider at the sound of her voice, but I kept my fists tight and my legs locked, but my cat intentions fought against it. I tried my best to stop.

"Okay then, sit in that desk next to Tsukiyomi," The teacher whispered in her ear. I could hear this; since I was like a cat and could hear well.

Shit.

She has to sit next to me?! This was going to be extremely hard. Her gaze averted to me and I spotted blush filling her cheeks for a moment once she looked at me, but it quickly disappeared when she started walking. I smirked at that, I couldn't help it. Maybe I would charm this new girl.

But after all, I'm supposed to be somehow in love with her, right? I didn't really want to think about that. I mean, how can I be in love with someone I hardly met? Was it something that my cat-like instincts foretell or something?

But first thing's first, it seemed that this girl seemed my type. I scanned her body and how she looked. She didn't look like (as PEOPLE say) my type-I wouldn't call her sexy. I would call her cute.

But it seemed my hormones spotted that she was the one. "Alright, Hinamori-san, if you need help around the school, ask Tsukiyomi. He's good at showing people around," The teacher said.

"Sure," She said coolly. My eyes widened. What? Why would the teacher announce me?! I felt a temptation to stare at her and do…something, but I averted my gaze to the window. Maybe the teacher, due to my popularity, thought I was social.

I sighed.

I felt Amu's golden eyes on me, which made my hormones try to pop out even harder. I resisted, I couldn't do this in class.

When we were dismissed, I got my bag and darted out of the door, trying to go the farthest away from Amu. I sighed as I slowed down; I probably looked crazy.

"Yo, Ikuto!" A familiar voice rang out, and a fist pounded my shoulder playfully. I turned around and saw Kukai; his hair was ruffled; sticking out in all directions, and was dark brown. He had emerald green eyes and he waved at me. "So, I saw you checking out the new girl today," Kukai pried.

I grunted and kicked a piece of rubble in front of me. "Did I?" I replied playfully. He had that grin plastered on his face again. "Oh yeah, you did. Everyone noticed."

"Shoot," I sighed and put my hands through my pockets. "So, what do you think about her?"

"Who?"

"Why, Hinamori of course!"  
I gritted my teeth.

"You better not spread this around."

"Hey, Ikuto, I'm your best bud. Am I the type to do that?" His voice sounded irritated now.

I sighed and decided to tell him, a simple, honest answer.

"She looks…interesting." I simply told him, and walked ahead before he could reply.

I walked to a random hill at the campus and laid on my back, and stretched my arms and put my arms at the back of my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the relaxation.

There was only one minute that I could relax, though.

All of a sudden, my hormones kicked in and they started pounding against my chest, and my hands clutched the grass, preventing myself from doing something.

I opened my eyes wide, shocked.

Amu was standing over me, her eyes staring at my face, looking nervously at me and her hands entwined behind her back. Her hair was slightly falling over her shoulders.

I stood up and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" She called, and I immediately locked my legs and tightened my fist. I slowly turned around and looked at her, a serious look on my face.

She blushed slightly and my hands started to reach up, but I quickly rose it down and stared at her. "The teacher said you would be a help of showing me around. I was wondering if you could.." She explained nervously.

I smirked slightly, but then it quickly turned into a forced frown. I turned around and didn't look at her. "I don't want to," I replied, a touch of unpleasant coldness in my voice.

She groaned and I heard her footsteps.

_Don't get close to me! _I shouted in my mind, but there was no way I can say that to her now.

Then, she unexpectedly grabbed my hand.

That was it. I couldn't hold it any longer. At that moment, my hormones released into the open.

"Hey, why are you acting-" She started, but I had no control now. I pulled her hand towards me and locked my hands around her waist, pulling her in tight.

I heard her gasp and her hands twitch against my chest.

"T-Tsukiyomi?! L-let go!" She insisted, but she couldn't move against my grasp. I held her tighter and whispered into her ear,

"Call me Ikuto."

"W-wait, what are you-" She protested, but I put my lips to her ear and whispered again,

"Since you didn't call me that yet, here's a punishment," I whispered.

I looked at her straight in the eye and slid my hand down her hip. She gasped and she was blushing madly. "W-what do you think your doing?!" She demanded, but I didn't listen.

My face got closer to hers and my eyes were staring intently at her lips.

"W-" She stopped, and my lips whispered, "You got some crumbs at the side of your mouth."

Before she could speak again, my tongue licked the side of her lips. She jumped slightly and blushed even more. "S-stop.." She whispered, and I smirked wider and put my arm around her waist and we fell down on the grass, me on top of her.

She blushed madly and looked at the sides of her. Then, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" She shouted, but I didn't listen. I leaned down and placed my hand on her thigh.

"Ah!" She moaned, and I smirked even wider. I leaned closer, my eyes staring at her face and then my tongue licked the side of her cheeks this time.

Her eyes were shut as she cried, "A-ah!"

Then, I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened and then they shut tightly, groaning while blushing. My lips moved in rhythm against hers, and then my tongue nipped at her lip. "Ah!" She moaned again, and then my tongue burst into her mouth, and then it explored every part of it.

"Ha…ah…ha.." She panted, and put her hands against my chest. "Haaa!" She moaned, her eyes lowered, and then, when I wrapped my arms, around her waist and lifted her up slightly to press my lips against her harder, I felt her collapse.

I snapped out of it, and my eyes widened. What did I just do?! That wasn't me at all! I sighed, and put my hands under her legs and lifted her up. Maybe I snapped out of it when I felt feelings of concern.

But…is this what the curse is going to do to me!?

I sighed, she probably hates me now. I would try to apologize to her in some way without trying to seduce her.

I lifted her to the nursery room. The nurse looked at me and her, worried. "She collapsed in the school yard." I explained, and her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She cried, and I lifted her on the bed and covered the blankets on top of her. Her face still looked flushed.

"Now, are you going to class?" She asked. "No, the teacher told me to watch over her," I lied. She stared at me for a moment, and then she accepted it. I smirked and switched to a frown so fast that she wouldn't notice.

When she got out to get a towel to put on her forehead, I moved my chair against the wall, far away from her. I couldn't risk myself again.

After watching her sleep for a while, her eyes slowly opened and she blinked and turned to me.

She blushed slightly, but her brow furrowed as she saw my smirk. "H-how dare you do that to me.." She whispered.

I frowned. "I'm sorry," I replied after silence.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

"I said, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me; so don't put a grudge on me yet," I smirked at her slightly when I said that, but my eyes were serious.

She glared at me still, but her expression did soften. After more silence, her lips moved and she blushed slightly, but said, irritated, rolled over and growled stubbornly, "Fine. But don't be so sure about me not hating you."

I smiled slightly.

It was silent for a bit, and she added to my surprise, "B-be sure of that…Ikuto." My eyes widened.

The hormones were raging, but I kept my distance and restrained myself.

After school and enduring_ it_ with difficulty for the rest of the day, I walked home after doing my homework at the library and opened the door.

I sighed in relief, Utau wasn't home yet. I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag, went into my room, and flopped down at my bed.

I stared at the ceiling. Today was definitely unexpected; and was probably the most surprising day. I sighed. Amu was quite the girl.

I sighed and remembered that essay we had to do. So I got up and turned on the computer and opened Microsoft Word.

Unknowingly, I typed a sentence. I realized there were some black text there, so I read it.

My eyes widened.

It said;

_I shall seduce Hinamori Amu._

I pushed away from the computer and ran my hand over my hair. I quickly erased it and looked shamefully at the floor.

If this was my cat-like instincts triggering my hormone-crazy-ness, was this how perverted I really am?!

_Yes, _My conscience replied, a shame in his voice. I gritted my teeth and went back to the computer, and quickly typed my essay.

Why did this come over me?

If I don't go through this well, I'm going to beat the crap out of that esper. But I didn't really think I'd really do that, since I didn't really want to beat a girl up.

I sighed and looked to the ceiling again.

**Amu's and Ikuto's POV**

Was meeting this person a coincidence?!

Or..

Something that couldn't be explained.

This was a surprising first day of spring.

**Aya: OH YEAH! Cliffhanger! **

**Ikuto: (smirk) Wow, I actually like this.**

**Amu: I DON'T!**

**All: (roll eyes)  
Amu: URG!**

**Aya: LOL! Anyways..please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon, but it depends on your reviews! I'm really excited to write the next chapter. AND DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! But please review and tell me if you liked this chapter and want me to continue. So, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Rate and review!**


	2. Hormone Crazy

**Aya: O.M.G. YOU GUYS FRIGGIN ROCK! WOW, MORE THAN 25 REVIEWS! Wow. I couldn't help but just update, cuz you guys rock!**

**Ikuto: OH YEAH!**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Aya: Deal with it Amu.**

**Amu: ….**

**Aya: ANYWAYS, I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**P.S. Thank you MermaidLuchiaPink for giving me some ideas! :D And I'll update the Twists of Fate most likely today!!!**

**Chapter 2: Hormone Crazy**

My hands slammed against the white, pastel wall of my room. In between my arms was a flustered Amu. Amu blushed and looked into my eyes. She took both of her fingers and clipped them on her tie, and slipped them off. My eyes widened, and a smirk came across my face. She blushed even deeper and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her lips against mine. I kissed back passionately, trying to get the taste of her as much as possible.

When we were done, she grabbed her buttons and pulled off one and whispered, "Hurry."

I smirked wider and I pulled her to the bed and went on top of her, unbuttoned her shirt, and kissed down her neck and….

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

My eyes shot open wide, shocked and interrupted.

_W-what the—that was a dream?_

I quickly recollected my thoughts. Then, my eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Shit, I had a perverted dream!" I whispered furiously to myself. I looked up and stared at the ceiling. I sighed and got up, and just when I took off my shirt and pants, the door slammed open.

"Ikuuto-kuuun! Wake up-" A horribly familiar voice squealed, but then the sentence trailed off.

I quickly turned around and glared at the bright red figure at my door, Utau.

"Get out!" I shouted, and Utau obediently shut the door.

I sighed and pulled on my uniform. I grabbed my bag and gracefully opened the door and quickly went down the stairs. "I-Ikuto-kun, s-sorry about t-that," Utau whispered nervously. I nodded, reassuring her. "It's fine," I said. She sighed in relief. "Do you want breakfast-?"

"No, Utau, toast for me again."

Utau pouted, but didn't protest as I grabbed toast from the counter and stuffed it into my mouth. I ran out the door and quickly swallowed my toast. The reason why I didn't eat her food was because I didn't want to eat her cooking yet or waste my time.

Once I reached the gate, a feeling of cautiousness and warning swept over me.

I might see her again today- which could lead to the worst possibilities.

Once I was a few inches from the door to class, I took in a deep breath.

I slid open the door.

Oh no.

Again; the emotion was flowing uncontrollably into me; hormones, no doubt.

I was stiff as I walked to my seat; trying to restrain every move I made. My hormones raged once I saw her blushing and waving at me. When I came near her desk, her mouth moved, and she said nervously, "Ikuto..I was wondering if we could be friends.."

Before I could say anything while my hormones pounded against me, she touched my shoulder.

Before I knew it-the hormones have taken over me.

_No! Not now! I have to fight against it…_

My hand gracefully reached under Amu's chin and tilted it up towards me.

Amu's blush unexpectedly disappeared for a moment, but there was a little pink in her cheeks as she glared at me.

"Ikuto, let go of me."

"Friends, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes at me even more.

"Yes, friends. Friends _only_." She told me sternly, and before I could do anything possibly worse, I shifted and I switched back to my regular self and added quickly,

"No. I don't want to," I said, my voice filled with cold hearted feelings.

Amu stared at me, wide eyed, shocked. Then, she quickly focused her gaze on something else, her face looking sad. "Why.." I heard her whisper.

I winced slightly as I got into my desk.

I wish I wasn't so cold; but if we were friends, we would be near each other all the time, and that would be dangerous. So I had to say no for now. I sighed; it was hard, though.

But how exactly was I going to make this girl fall in love with me?

I looked down shamefully at the floor.

After all….I have no experience whatsoever. But I was going to try.

Would I fall in love with her?

Wait, no, my instincts tell me I'm already _in_ love with her, it's just that I haven't felt it yet.

I wrinkled my nose a bit. This was definitely confusing. Even I didn't get that particular concept.

I spotted Kukai grinning at me playfully. I shot a glare at him, and he got the message, and his gaze suddenly shifted some place else.

"Alright class, open your history books to page 241…" The teacher started, opening his own version of the book. I sighed and took a glance at Amu, who was next to me. Then; the hormones came again, and I quickly averted my gaze.

That was close. Too close.

The guilt was crushing me inside; so I ripped a note out of my note book and started writing.

_Amu,_

_Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry I answered so rudely. Maybe we can be friends-but we can't be near each other too much, okay? Don't ask-and please don't let that bother you._

_-Ikuto_

I passed it to her. Amu looked at me, wide eyed, and the hormones rushed over me again; and then I resisted and looked the other way.

A little while after, the note came back to me.

I eagerly squinted at the blotches that she made.

_Fine. I forgive you…._

_butthead. :P_

_-Amu_

My eyes widened.

Butthead?

BUTTHEAD?!

No one in my life has ever called me that name. Though, a barely audible chuckle escaped from my lips, and I playfully glared at her-but then the hormones had gotten stronger.

I winced and looked the other way, my hands and feet still locked, hormones still rushing over me. It was quite stressful this way.

After the dreadfully boring class, I quickly darted outside and met Kukai leaning against the wall, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked; my tone slightly annoyed.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Listen bud….if you want to check out the new girl.."

"Who said that I was checking her out?!" I snapped angrily at him.

"Calm down, Ikuto," Kukai laughed. I said nothing but kept on glaring.

"But listen, if you ever get interested into her later; you know she's going to be raided by your fan girls, you hear?" Kukai warned.

"Fan girls?" I raised my eyebrow.

Kukai sighed. "Duh, Ikuto. You've had them since the beginning of the year!"

My eyes widened. Oh. I'd forgotten about them.

"Oh." I said simply. Kukai shook his head. "Anyways, that's my warning. I gotta

to meet with my club now. See ya," Kukai saluted as he ran backwards, and then he turned and ran forward.

I sighed. Kukai had a natural talent at soccer.

What was with Kukai today? He was weirder than usual. I sighed. Oh well; it isn't any of my concern anyways.

But strangely, after talking about it with Kukai, my mind faded into the concept of my "fan club." Of course; I had followers of desperate girls looking for a guy like me; but who knows what those girls can do? But after all, even though Utau was in a different grade and rarely saw me because of her busy schedule of classes and trying to fulfill her dream to be a singer; she was one of them.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed at the complicated case.

Everything was just complicated. Too complicated.

Me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, was just a normal high school student until a certain girl came; which made my hormones pop out. Now that was just confusing and something you can't comprehend.

As I reached the doors outside, I saw Amu smiling smugly at me. I grimaced as the hormones came over me again; this still wasn't good. Why did I accept to be her friend?

I looked at her again; the hormones pounded stronger, but my question suddenly faded and I decided that I was probably nice enough to not let a girl like this alone; because; I'm supposed to make her fall in love with me, right?

"Butthead?" I managed sarcastically at her. Her grin widened. "Hey, it's a punishment for doing that at first," She insisted, putting her arms behind her back, glaring playfully at me, her hair falling over her shoulders, but she blushed at the last part.

I smirked, and I decided that I should let go of the hormones for a bit for acceptable things to tease her-I was sort of getting the hang of the hormone-resisting, but I just couldn't hold it for this long now.

Then, in a breath of relief, it released.

I leaned down to the level of her face and stared intently into her eyes as hers widened and blush filled her cheeks.

A flirty smirk was on my face. "Oh really? A punishment?" I breathed seductively. She blinked a few times dazed, and then she put her face back and there was still a blush on her cute face.

"Y-yes! A punishment!" She stuttered. I smirked wider and leaned in closer, and then all of a sudden, I realized what I was about to do.

My hand started to reach out. No! No! Not that! No! I fought against it and right before I was about to do something, I snapped out of it and I quickly turned around and closed my eyes as I walked off. Then, I turned my head and chuckled at her confused face, and stuck my tongue out playfully at her. And before she could yell in confusion, I ran someplace else, laughing.

The hormones were still pounding against my chest for a moment, but as I settled down, they disappeared. I sighed in relief.

**Normal POV**

A young teen with long blonde pigtails confidently walked down the school garden sidewalk, as other students gasped and awed in admiration. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a certain pinkette.

She stepped in front of her and shot dagger eyes at her, directing it only at her. The pink haired girl's eyes widened and she stood aghast, and she blinked. Her brow furrowed. "W-what?" She asked nervously.

"What's your name?" Utau asked, her voice filled with hated.

Amu blinked. "Hinamori Amu."

Utau grunted and looked down at her. "So you're the little brat that keeps on hanging around Ikuto," Utau scoffed.

Amu's eyes widened and she started to step back. "I-I have nothing to do with that stupid pervert! I didn't know he had a girlfriend, anyways-" Amu began earnestly, but Utau's eyes narrowed even more and she glared even harder. "How dare you call him stupid?! You insolent brat…I'm not his girlfriend..but I wish to be.." Utau yelled the first part, but at the end, her eyes lowered and a blush filled her cheeks.

"But you, YOU hang around Ikuto way too much! I will remove anyone who gets close to him-" Utau yelled, but all of a sudden, Ikuto came behind her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Utau. Stop it." Ikuto told her sternly.

"But Ikutooooo…"

"You have no business with me! We can't be together Utau. We're siblings. _Siblings_." Ikuto told her, shaking her, as if this wasn't the first time this happened.

Amu's eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. Siblings!? Utau pouted and sighed. She glared at Amu. "You won't get away with this.." She whispered, and walked away.

Amu was still surprised, but Ikuto sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry about that," He murmured, and walked off to lunch.

**Ikuto's POV**

After that annoying incident, I started walking home, and Amu ran to me. Hormones washed over me again, and so I automatically restrained myself. "Oi, Ikuto, what was that all about?" She asked. I sighed. "That was my sister, Utau. She's my blood related sister and has a large crush on me that it's annoying," I explained quickly. Amu said nothing, but kept on walking with me.

Then, when we were near an alley, Amu's hands touched my shoulder.

My eyes widened. I couldn't control myself any longer. Oh no.

"Why are you-aah!"

I grabbed her wrists and pinned them in the wall in the alley. I stared at her seductively, and curled my leg with hers. "I-Ikuto!" Amu squealed, but I ignored her. I pressed my lips against hers, my tongue thrusting into her lips and my hand tight around her waist.

I licked her neck and she gasped in surprise, but then she put her hands against my chest and pushed me off. She covered herself, her face red. "I-Ikuto, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT!!" She yelled, tears falling on her face.

I blinked. My eyes widened, and I fell on my knees.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I don't know what's come over me…" I whispered, running my hand through my hair.

Her face softened, but she had that stubborn look on her face again. There was a tint of pink in her cheeks. Then she pointed at me and yelled, "Peverted neko-mimi hentai cosplay!!" She yelled, and shifted, and started running away, slightly tripped, but kept on running.

I stared after her, my eyes widened and bewildered. "What the.." But an uncontrollable laugh escaped from my lips.

After I was done laughing, I wiped my happy tears. This girl was interesting.

When I arrived at home,, Utau was unexpectedly not there. I shrugged it off.

It was nighttime now, and Utau still hasn't arrived. I raised my eyebrow, but sighed. She would come soon.

**The Next Day**

The alarm made annoying accelerating beeps as I slammed my hand, annoyed, at the off button. I sleepily opened my eyes and I blinked. Utau!

"Utau!" I shouted as loud as I can.

No answer.

I yelled again. "UTAU!"

No answer.

I grunted, why hasn't she come back yet?!

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed her number. After a long ring, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello. Utau's manager here. It seems your name is Ikuto."

My eyes widened. Manager?!

"Who are you? And yes my name is Ikuto. And manager? Is this a joke?" I demanded.

I heard a sigh at the end of the line. "It seems that she as forgotten to tell you, Ikuto. Utau tried out to be an official singer, and she made it. So they assigned me to be her manager. We are recording her single right now and she is staying with us for a while. Oh, and to mention, one of my coworkers and her husband are working here, too. They told me that Hinamori Amu, their daughter, is going to stay at your house because they will be gone for a long time. It is because you are the only friend she has. No objections. Any questions?"

My eyes widened.

"WHAT!?!!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the house.

**Aya: CLIFFHANGER!! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't worry, I'll try my best to update the Twists of Fate!**

**Amu: WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM? AND WHY DO MY PARENTS HAVE TO BE APART OF THE MUSIC INDUSTRY?!!?**

**Aya: Cuz I made them that way to fit the situation!!**

**Amu: -.-**

**Ikuto: Muaahaha. This is good.**

**Aya: Thanks.**

**Amu: WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE ABOUT MY OPINION?!**

**Aya: So anyways, rate and review! I will update soon depending on your reviews!**

**Amu: AGAIN! PEOPLE ARE IGNORING ME---**

**Ikuto: (pulls Amu into a kiss) I'm not, Amu dear.**

**Amu: (blushes and kisses back)**


	3. An Uninvited Guest

**Aya: Yes, I was very late in delivering this chapter. Well, here it is-Spring-the third chapter! Thank you all for the reviews. :D Oh yeah, and please read Soccerluver04's stories! Her stories are really awesome, but she doesn't get the amount of reviews she deserves! The link to her stories is in my profile.**

**Ikuto: I have been waiting for you to update this!**

**Amu: NO I DREADED THIS DAY!**

**Aya: Whether or not I'm going to update this. Got it, Amu? (in mind: Sorry Amu…)**

**Amu: (pouts)**

**Aya: Anyways-I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**-P.S. nooo Michael Jackson died! :[ R.I.P. King of Pop! **

**-Oh, I got a poll up on my profile so you guys can vote which story I should update sooner! Be sure to vote!  
**

**Chapter 3: An Uninvited Guest**

"WHAT?!" My voice bellowed, echoing throughout the house.

"Keep your voice down please. I told you, no objections. Since it is Saturday, she will meet you at your house in a few minutes. Thank you. Goodbye," Utau's manager stated, and I heard her hang up.

I groaned and slammed my fist against the wall. Could this get any worse?! I wish they just understood the danger would increase for Amu if she had to live here. I had to find some way to control it. But…how? It was almost impossible.

Before I could recollect my thoughts to think of a good plan, a light knock was heard on my door.

My head snapped up. That was her! I ran my hand through my hair and held back the emotion as much as I could. I stomped down the stairs and opened the door-revealing a slightly flustered Amu, carrying a suitcase.

"Sorry for intruding-I guess you know the story from Utau's manager," Amu started, her eyebrows furrowing, not looking directly at me.

I raised my eyebrow, but only a, "Hmph." came out of me. Amu's gaze quickly averted to me. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! My idiotic parents decided this," Amu sighed.

I sighed. We were silent for a bit, but after a while, Amu's eyes narrowed and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Anyways, I'm coming in," Amu snapped rudely, her voice impatient as she walked past me.

The feeling pounded to come out, but I tried hard to restrain it. I closed the door without saying anything and locked it. "Amu was propped up in a seat near the kitchen counter, and her eyes were on me. I didn't look back, because I was still trying to hold it.

"Do you know how Utau reacted?" I asked suddenly, turning to her. Amu blinked, trying to collect on what I just said. Amu furrowed her brow. "No; but I bet she freaked out about it for a bit-but she got over it when she was reminded her dream would come true…but I don't want to know how she reacted at first," Amu finished, shuddering.

I sighed. I wonder why'd I asked that anyways. Though-the thought surprisingly amused me a bit.

"What's for breakfast?" Amu requested suddenly.

I turned my head towards her and a frown was on my face. "You expect me to cook?" I asked reluctantly, scratching my head. Amu blinked, and shook her head and sighed. "Fine, I'll think of something."

"I'll help you," The words came out of my mouth without me thinking about what I would say.

I regretted it instantly. My big mouth.

Amu blinked again, and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Thanks, but no thanks, neko mimi hentai cosplay-I don't want to risk my beautiful food," Amu teased.

I smirked slightly and glared playfully at her; and the hormones came to me again. A moan came out of my mouth slightly at trying to resist.

Amu seemed to hear. Her head snapped towards me, her eyebrow raised. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," I spat, and stomped up the stairs.

I turned on my laptop, and once it was on, I went on AIM. Kukai was on. I decided, this once; I'd ask him a favor.

_MidnightCascade11: Yo, Kukai._

_SoccerStar22: Yo, Ikuto. What are you doing?_

_MidnightCascade11: Not much. Just chatting with you. Listen, Kukai, I need to ask you something._

_SoccerStar22: Sure. It depends on what it is though._

A chuckle escaped from my lips. Kukai knew what I would sometimes ask that weren't necessary.

_MidnightCascade11: What if there was some person that you didn't want to be their friend, but it turns out after business negotiations, you had to live with that person? What would you do?_

_SoccerStar22: Strange question. Did something happen with Utau?_

_MidnightCascade11: ….I swear. Don't ask._

_SoccerStar22. lol. Well, I'd try to get used to that person. Maybe be friends with them. But if I really had a problem; maybe I'd try to get some help, even if it was the craziest idea-but somehow the most sensible. But it seems pretty pathetic for a guy to run away like that, huh._

I thought about Kukai's response.

_MidnightCascade11: Translate in something I can understand._

_SoccerStar22: Idiot. I'd try to get used to that person and maybe become friends with them. If I couldn't take it anymore I would try to get some help even though it was crazy. But it would be the only choice. Only a stupid guy would run away from that person though._

_MidnightCascade11: Oh. Now I get it. Thanks, Kukai._

_SoccerStar22: No problem. So-I'll take a guess. Some girl you don't like, Saaya? Saaya moved into your house?_

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. It wasn't even close to that.

_MidnightCascade11: Wrong about that. Just don't ask. Please Kukai, I'm begging you._

_SoccerStar22: Alright, alright, I get it. So-whats the catch?_

_MidnightCascade11: What?_

_SoccerStar22: Don't play dumb, Ikuto. I know you got something that I owe you bubbling up inside your sinister mind right now._

I was about to type that I had nothing for him to owe me-but I decided I _did _need Kukai for something, though.

_MidnightCascade11: Maybe I could use some help. Kukai, set me up with the best doctor you know. _

_SoccerStar22: Why a doctor?_

_MidnightCascade11: No time for questions. Please, Kukai._

_SoccerStar22: Fine, fine. I'm calling him right now. What time?_

_MidnightCascade11: After the time I usually have breakfast._

_SoccerStar22: 10:00. Got it. I set an appointment for you. You owe me._

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Amu's voice call out from downstairs.

_MidnightCascade11: Haha, Kukai. Thanks. I got to go now. See ya. P.S. I don't owe you anything. :P_

_SoccerStar22: THAT'S MESSED UP! Whatever. Good luck. Bye._

I signed off I stomped downstairs and met a welcoming bowl of scrambled eggs. "Yum," I murmured to myself. Amu grinned at me triumphantly as she took an egg and popped it into her mouth.

"Try some." Amu muttered, a tint of pink in her cheeks. I smirked and popped one into my mouth.

My eyes widened. "Its..its..good!" I whispered in amazement. Amu giggled. "Thanks."

I took a glance at Amu. She _was_ cute. Her shoulder-length hair was slightly messy, but her eyes were still honey glazed and her sparkling with amusement as she chewed.

All of a sudden, my eyes moved to her lips. Her lips were small and pink; I wondered what it felt like to feel her lips press back against mine instead of my lips against hers only…

Shoot. My hormones were taking over!

The look made my hormones pound, and with all the force I could, I averted my gaze and focused on something else while I ate my eggs quickly.

"Hey-you'll choke if you eat that fast!" Amu insisted, a tone of obvious concern.

A smirk crossed my face. "Oh? You're worried about me?" I teased, and her concerned face dropped into an angry one.

"Of course not, idiot." Amu scoffed, and we were silent as we ate after that.

I looked over and I realized it was time. "Sorry Amu, but I got to go. I have an appointment with the doctor." I stated.

Amu stared after me, disbelieving for a second, but when she saw me start to go out the door, she called out, "Can I come and wait for you?"

I turned, surprised. My legs almost came over there-but I resisted with difficulty.

"Sure, if you'd like," I said automatically, and Amu smiled slightly and I went into my car and Amu sat in the front.

I tried to keep my eyes on the road with starting the engine. But the hormones were almost uncontrollable, my lips started to thirst for hers.

I bit my lip and quickly stopped at the place. "What are you going to the doctor's for?" She asked as we got out, suddenly. I glanced at her face. It was a mix of curiosity and confusion. "For a check up." I lied smoothly, shutting the door. Amu seemed to not believe that. I could tell by the doubt that showed in her expression.

The hormones still pounded against me! I needed to fight it. All of a sudden, she pounded me playfully on the shoulder. "Now, don't make a silly excuse like that."

It released instantly at that second-and my hand grabbed hers for a second and I turned to her; my face obviously having a smirk on; one hand on her shoulder.

She stepped back one step, her eyes wide. She looked slightly dazed; and blush grew on her cheeks. My hand released hers and they started to stroke her bubble gum pink hair.

I leaned over, my face immensely close to hers. My eyes were staring intently at her pink lips.

_Click._

My eyes widened-I snapped out of it. I thought quickly to try to make an excuse for doing this act.

I smirked wider and said, "I'm serious about the checkup. No lie." I whispered. She blinked, as if she didn't expect that answer. I chuckled when I let go of her and started walking to the entrance. "W-why you..!" I heard Amu growl. I chuckled again in amusement.

I walked over to the desk. The clerk seemed to be young for one. She had hair as long as aand when she looked at me, leaning slightly on the desk, her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks filled with obvious bright red blush; but her lips quirked into a wide, flirty smile.

I smirked wide-maybe I can try to get Amu to be at least a step closer to falling in love with me by letting her feel at least a bit of jealousy.

"Good morning. My name is Natsuki. How may I help you?" She asked, with a bit of unnecessary kindness. She put her chin upon her hand. I lowered my face level to hers. Her blush increased for a bit as I stared into her eyes.

"Got any appointments for Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I breathed.

She blinked, and looked reluctantly at the computer as she typed. There were a few clicks from her mouse.

She looked back and smiled at me a little too warmly. "Yes, one for Dr. Mashiro?" She answered, smiling wider. (A/N: Recognize the name? ;])

I smirked and got closer to her face and slyly handed her my ID (for the hospital kind not the main one) so I can prove it's really me.

She glanced at it and swiftly gave it back to me, and she closed her eyes and giggled.

"Is there a bill?" I whispered, my voice breathing into her ear.

I saw her head snap back a little, her eyes wide open, and her face was bright red. "No, no, of course not," She whispered, her eyes lowered and a lousy smile on her face.

"Thanks." I winked and glanced at Amu.

Amu's face was shocked for a second, and then she narrowed her eyes the minute her eyes met mine-having a disgusted expression.

I chuckled as I walked down the hall. "What was that all about?" Amu grumbled, stomping behind me. I sighed and stopped, and with all the control I could handle, I turned to her with a smirk on. "What? Just trying to get it free."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That sure was a dirty trick. Disgusting, actually." She spat.

"What? Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widened in shock and then they suddenly narrowed, but I spotted blush in her cheeks. "Of course not, idiot! There is absolutely no way that I would be jealous of _you_! Who would be jealous of some-what; an idiotic, pathetic, dirty, sly, perverted, _sexy_ pervert who just annoys the hell outta-"

"Sexy?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

The blush increased instantly (it was going into plan) and she narrowed her eyes at me once again. "Why you..!"

I chuckled and arrived at the room for it. "Here it is. Wait." I commanded, and she flushed and sat grumpily onto a chair.

I breathed deeply and opened the door, and I saw a man smiling warmly at me.

His hair was a dirty blonde, and he had a slight wrinkle in his brow when he smiled. (A/N: There is a slight OC here but it is necessary for this situation..)

"Hello, Ikuto. I'm Dr. Mashiro. How may I help you?" He asked, turning his chair more towards me.

I sat down in a chair and took in a deep breath.

"Any chance you got any treatments for hormone control?"

His eyes widened-clearly not expecting my request. He froze for a second and then he put his hand on his chin, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"No.."

I grimaced in disappointment and sighed.

"But, is there any way I can help?" He added quickly, noticing my reaction.

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "You may not believe me but…" I started.

After I told him my agonizing tragic story, his eyes were shocked.

"I know it may sound crazy-but I'm telling the truth. Please believe me. I-I swear to God that I-"

"Ikuto, I believe you. I'm sorry to say there is no possible treatment to hold your hormones for this girl-but I have an idea." He stated.

My eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He smirked slightly.

"I have a niece that is starting to transfer into your grade. It seems perfect for the situation. She will try to befriend this..Amu, and help with your situation to help her fall in love with you."  
My eyes widened. "She can really do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. Don't worry-she won't crush on you, she already has her eyes on someone that she saw when she toured there," He added before I can ask.

I sighed in relief.

"What's her name?"

"Rima. Rima Mashiro."

After the appointment, I walked out the door and Amu stood up automatically. "So? C'mon, lets get home!" Amu said eagerly, anxious to go back.

I sighed and obeyed.

It was difficult trying to control it as I watched her reading silently on the bed.

Yes, the bed.

The word "bed" echoed through my mind.

Crap! I racked my brain and tried to get it out, but it was no use.

Then, I decided I should let it go-just this moment.

_Click_.

"What are you reading?" I heard myself ask, as my legs crawled and sat next to her on the bed.

She looked at me, startled, but then she narrowed her eyes at me. "Read the title," She spat, and put her eyes back to the book.

"C'mon Amu, lets _play_.." I cooed suddenly in her ear.

Amu gasped, and jolted, blushing, looking at me strangely.

"Wh-what do you mean by that!?"

I smirked and I wrapped my arms around her waist, followed by a gasp again.

"Oh, you _know_.."

"I-Ikuto?!"

My tongue licked the side of her ear.

"Ah!" She moaned suddenly, and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Hm? Enjoying it,_ Amu_?" I emphasized.

"Ik-"

I cut her off, my lips pressing against hers roughly, planting her on the bed.

I heard her moan, which intrigued me even more, kissing her more roughly.

I was quenched now-now that her lips were against mine-but I just couldn't get enough.

I smirked as I pressed harder, my hands curling around her hair and messily gripping it towards me.

Her small hands pushed me off and she fixed herself-her eyes narrowed at me, but the infamous blush was on her cheeks.

"S-stop it!" She squealed, and went into another room, sticking her tongue at me.

I snapped out of it. What did I just do?!

As she walked, I heard her ramble quietly.

"Idiotic, perverted, pervert.."

"Don't forget sexy!" I called playfully.

She glared at me and stuck her tongue at me.

**The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning quickly and got some toast and stuffed it into my mouth, and ran out the door.

I bumped into something. I glanced around, seeing a surprised Amu running with me.

We stopped at the front of school.

"What the-what are you doing here?!" We said together.

We glared at each other.

"Stop doing that!" We said in usion again.

I sighed.

Then, a short blonde with wavy hair stepped in front of us, looking anxiously at Amu.

"Oh. Hi, Rima!"

My eyes widened and my eyes fixated urgently to the short blonde.

Her eyes darted to me but quickly darted back to Amu. "Hi, Amu." She said shyly.

"Oh, I guess your wondering who this guy is-" Amu turned to me grimacing.

I frowned.

"This guy is the pervert that I told you about-Ikuto."

Her eyes widened in shock.

After Amu and Rima rambled about something, the bell rang. Amu said something about going to class and then she ran off.

Rima turned to me, a suspicious look on her face.

I stared at her back, not knowing what to say.

"So you're the one that uncle has been talking about?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. My name is Ikuto."

"Okay then."

I smirked.

"We better be doing some work to make Amu-chan fall in love with you then," She added, and a small smirk came to her face as she shook my hand.

I smirked wider.

Amu-your going to fall in love with me for sure.

**Aya: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ikuto: OMFG!**

**Amu: *.***

**Aya: Anyways-this is gonna be short- HOPE YOU ENJOYED! RATE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Love Game

**Aya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SO FRIGGEN HAPPY!**

**Amu: WTF is with you?!**

**Ikuto: She just read Shugo Chara chapter 42 on mangafox. **

**Aya: THERE WERE SO MUCH AMUTO MOMENTS! Kya! I need English chapter. And my favorite couple in Shugo Chara is most likely to be together in the end! TADASE GAVE UP ON HER!**

**Amuto Fans: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!! OMG! (go reads)**

**Aya: I know. KYA! And everyone-thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took a while to update; I had immense writers block for this chapter. But people voted for me to update this first before the Twists of Fate..so I couldn't help but update. But don't worry, I'll update the Twists of Fate after this!**

**Amu: Ok. And by the way-how did you get my number Ikuto? (referring to what happened in chapter 42)**

**Ikuto: Uh..from Utau.**

**Aya: Oh and Ikuto..WHY WOULD U LEAVE AMU LIKE THAT HUHHHH?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: ………**

**Amu: Eh?!**

**Aya: Anyways-wow more than 80 reviews already?! You guys rock!**

**Amu: O.O okay…Here is chapter 4!**

**P.S.-Also, you don't have to read the lemon if it comes up in later, later chapters. You can still keep up with the story line without the lemon if you don't want to read it-but if you do-that's okay.**

_**And remember to vote on my poll to which story I should update next!**_

**Chapter 4: Love Game **

**Amu's POV**

I looked back, and I have to admit; I was surprised. Rima and Ikuto were shaking hands and Ikuto was smirking-Rima smiling a little.

I felt my mouth turn into a frown.

Wait-why was I frowning?! I felt my cheeks turn red a bit. There's no _way_ I would be jealous of that pervert. After all-there was no way Rima and Ikuto could know each other in_ that_ way.

I hope.

**Ikuto's POV  
**

Before we started walking to ask, I asked her, "Are you really going to help me?"

She turned to me for a second. "If I find you somehow useful," She scoffed, and I sighed.

"Anyways, I got to get to class." I said.

She suddenly put her arm in my way.

"What the-"

She glared at me for a second. "I need to ask you something. Did you see the way Amu looked at us when we were shaking hands?"

I blinked. "No."

She sighed. "Well, she looked pretty upset."

"Is that bad?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes brightened unexpectedly. "Of course not! She's obviously jealous but she probably is refusing to admit it in her head. That means we're starting the make-amu-fall-in-love-with-you plan successfully." Rima stated confidently.

I smirked a little bit. "Good idea-but that's the only time we'll do that in front of her."

Rima nodded in agreement. "Okay. Now you can go to class," She added.

I sighed and started walking. I took a deep breath-and opened the door.

I breathed in, the horribly familiar feeling pounding in my chest again, filling my brain and trying to force my physical movements towards Amu.

I winced and started walking slightly stiffly towards my desk. Yet again I was next to Amu.

Obviously.

It seems like every situation I'm in Amu is there. Is that such a coincidence? Probably not. But I was sort of getting used to this-being with Amu a lot.

I winced again as I sat next to her. It seemed my hormones were madly in love with her. I haven't realized it.

_Yet. _My conscience added, and I sighed quietly. I had a feeling that I would fall in love with her sooner or later-or else it wouldn't work. As that Esper said.

I wondered what she looked like. I had forgotten-but I was curious.

Then, all of a sudden, I remembered more of her words.

"_Also, she needs to kiss you on purpose and confess to you-and you need to do __**that**__. You know what I mean."_

My eyes widened. Why did I just have to remember now?! That means I had to someway do "it" with her?! I shook my head-but I guess I'd have to try hard anyways.

I changed the subject in my mind and looked at Amu. Her face was blank and expressionless, and her pink hair was slightly tangled with her hand that was on her chin.

I kept my eyes on her, studying her eyes and movement-to see if there was any obvious feeling in them.

I had been staring at her for quite some time.

Unexpectedly, her eyes followed my gaze and she nearly jolted in her seat-and her infamous blush crawled up into her cheeks and she looked away quickly when our eyes met.

I was too focused to smile at that though-I was still analyzing her eyes.

Her eyes-I was able to faintly detect some emotions. One of them was embarrassment, another, curiosity, and the third one was the hardest to detect.

It was sort of mixed..doubtful…upset…or even..

Jealousy.

I figured it out, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you staring at me?!" She finally asked. I almost jumped-I was startled.

I blinked.

"Well, why?!" She demanded, flipping her pink hair impatiently. I tried to keep my cover-but when I was distracted of trying to do that-my instincts took over.

My mouth widened into a smirk, and then blush grew in her cheeks.

I leaned closer and put my hand on her pink hair and ruffled it. "Just trying to figure out what you're feeling," I let go and watched her reaction.

Her eyes were widened and shocked, and her cheeks were bright red; and then she angrily straightened out her pink hair and glared at me. "Well-I'm feeling _very _annoyed because of _you_ staring at me! Now if you excuse me-I have some personal thinking to do!" She scoffed.

I didn't let my guard down and decided to tease her a bit. I smirked wider. "Oh? What thinking?" I asked her seductively, hoping for the response I'm looking for her.

She blushed and she narrowed her eyes at me in frustration.

Bingo.

"None of your business!" She insisted angrily, and put her hand under her chin. I chuckled and looked away.

I had to admit I liked teasing this girl. She _did_ seem interesting.

After class, I walked in the hallway and Kukai went out after me, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I raised my eye brow and put my hands in my pockets. "What?"

Kukai said and walked with me. "You know 'what', Ikuto." Kukai detected, a smirk in his voice. I sighed and kicked some rocks on the floor. "Really, what?" I asked again, impatient. "Now I'm positive you checked her out."

I stopped, alarmed. "Huh? N-no way!"

Did I just stutter?

Kukai started cracking up. "Ikuto! Haha! You're turning red!"

I glared at him with a nasty look. "Shut up," I growled.

Kukai stopped and waved his hands infront of his face. "Hey, hey, easy Ikuto, easy!"

I sighed. "Anyways, I got some free period to practice for soccer, so see ya!" He said suddenly, and ran towards the soccer field.

I started after him, surprised. That was unexpected.

As I walked outside, I saw Rima and Amu talking to each other. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, but I saw Rima turn around and wave for me to come towards them.

I stared, surprised, but saw Amu's shocked stare as I came towards them.

I gulped as the feeling came into me again.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi." Rima started.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "You know him, Rima?"

Rima nodded. "We met somewhere before." Rima explained, flipping her long wavy blonde hair. Amu glanced at me, causing me to slightly react-my mouth smirked.

She blushed and to Rima who looked at me strangely. "Anyways, Amu, Ikuto, can you guys go to this place with me tonight?"

"What place?" Amu asked curiously.

Rima bit her lip, as if to refrain from smirking. "It's a surprise," She concluded, and Amu sighed. "But can you guys come?" Rima requested desperately, looking back and forth at us.

"Sure!" We both said at the same time, and then she glared at me as I glared at her back playfully-but it still caused "it" to pound against me.

Amu's eyes squinted and she shook her head and rudely pointed at me. "With _this_ guy?" I grimaced; her voice sounded doubtful and slightly disgusted. "Please, Amu, don't talk about me so cruelly," I sighed, and then leaned to the level of her face and smirked at her, my face inches away from hers.

My body became stiff then of restrain; I can't believe I've done something so stupid! Now I felt like doing…no I didn't want to think about it.

I gulped it down as Amu's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened.

Then, she backed away and shook her head desperately at Rima. "No way, NO way I'm going with this guy!" She concluded.

I kept on smirking, but kept on hoping that Rima would think of something.

Rima's response was something I hadn't expected.

Her eyebrows slanted, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth curved into a frighteningly sinister smirk.

"Yes, Amu, you _must._ Or there _will_ be consequences._"_

I started at her, shocked, it sounded more like a threat than a request.

Amu blinked, shocked, and smiled slightly, more like fearfully, her eyes twitching. "S-sure, Rima, I-I'll go!" Amu reassured her, and Rima's frightening stare lessened into her normal one.

Rima sighed and looked at us with a blank expression with her face.

The bell rang loudly, causing it to echo across the school and students to busily assemble towards the lunch tables.

"I guess that's lunch. Anyways, since tomorrow's a weekend, we'll stay there pretty late, so I'll pick you up around eight." Rima stated, and started to go to the lunch tables.

"Wait, Rima, how are you going to pick us up?" Amu asked.

"I'll have a limo driver of course."

My eyes widened, so she was rich.

Amu blinked, and looked like she was about to sigh in defeat, but then her eyes widened.

"How will you know which address?" She asked eagerly, her eyes hopeful.

Rima turned to her, a slight smirk on her face. "The phone book of course."

Amu sighed as she left and softly slapped herself on the forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier.." I heard her mutter.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" I repeated sarcastically, acting like I didn't hear.

Amu glared at me. "Just because I'm going with you doesn't mean I want to. And Rima just suddenly asked you to go too.." Her voice became uneasy at the end, and I looked at her, my eyes widened.

"What exactly is your relationship with Rima?"  
I blinked, it was a sudden question, but Amu blushed and it looked like she regretted the moment it slipped out of her mouth.

I took some seconds to think about it.

I didn't know Rima until this morning, so I know nothing about her, and so right now she seems like an ally. An acquaintance?

"I don't know. An ally? Partner in crime?" I told her simply, and her eyebrows raised.

"Partner in crime? What's that's supposed to mean?" Amu asked curiously, and I smirked. "Nothing in particular of what _your _thinking-" I noted, noticing the worry in her eyes.

Amu blushed.

"But you'll just have to figure that out yourself," I answered gently, and poked her nose softly.

She groaned and blushed and rubbed her nose.

"Why you… perverted idiot.." Amu growled.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Then we arrived at the lunch tables, and then I walked over to sit at the tables with Kukai.

Kukai still had that smirk on, but waved to me.

"Yo, Ikuto."

"Yo." I replied; opening my lunch.

That was our normal greeting-and then Kukai started to chat with me about this chick he met at the soccer pitch. Kukai seemed to be looking for a girl lately, but as I responded to him, I glanced at Amu occasionally when he wasn't looking.

After lunch, as we went back to class, my eyes widened when I saw a short blonde slightly taller than Amu approach her.

He had reddish, pinkish eyes and had some sort of a pretty boy aura.

I was about to think that he looked to be a pretty okay guy, until I saw him walk to Amu and smile at her a little _too _genuinely.

I narrowed my eyes and fury filled my mind and I was immediately thinking he was my rival-but I've never felt this furious before even though he just smiled at her and approached her.

So, according to my very eager curiosity I listened with the great hearing I had with my cat instincts.

"Hello Hinamori-san, my name is Tadase Hotori."

I frowned. Tadase? I've heard of him, fangirls were eyeing him but not as much as they do to me. But his nickname was, "Prince."

Although it wasn't excruciatingly as long as _my_ title, he still got on my nerves.

"Since we met earlier in biology, we were assigned as partners for the project that we have to make during class time soon, correct?"

Biology? I sighed. Too bad I wasn't in that class. I was in AP Biology.

But what really pissed me off was Amu's response.

That same fury filled me up again, except it increased. My fists clenched.

Amu's eyes widened and blushed at his sudden approach.

"Y-yes, Hotori-k-k-kun," Amu stuttered, blushing, looking shyly at him.

I raised my eyebrows but my anger increased. How come she was acting so nice around _him_ and so rebellious around me? How come she stuttered more at _him_ then when she does sometimes when I'm around her?

Kiddy King (that'll be my nickname for him from now on if I ever talk to him) laughed softly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

**Amu's POV  
**

Kya! Tadase-kun is _SO_ cute! Everything about him is just so charming and perfect! And I can't believe he was _actually_ talking to _me_!

I blushed as I listened to his laughter which sounded like music to me.

"Please, Hinamori-san, call me Tadase-kun."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to be working with you, Hinamori-san. Try your best," He reassured me.

I smiled. "Thank you, T-Tadase-kun," I stuttered, blushing.

He smiled his princely smile and started walking to class.

I sighed dreamily, but I glanced at Ikuto suddenly, and his eyes were glaring _intensely_ at Tadase. And I mean, really intense. Could it be that Ikuto was…

Jealous?

All of I sudden I almost felt delight at the thought-but I shook my head in disbelief.

"Nah," I thought.

But I still wasn't so sure.

I swore I saw the look on his face as he stared after Tadase.

**Ikuto's POV**

ARGH! Amu stop blushing!

"Please Hinamori-san, call me Tadase-kun."

I glared again. Like hell I'd ever let you get closer to her than calling you that name.

Amu laughed and scratched the back of her head.

I gritted my teeth. Why did Amu act so different around this guy? Why did she act so happy and cheerful? Why not do that more often around me?

I thought I would be the only guy to make her blush.

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to be working with you, Hinamori-san. Try your best," He said in a reassuring tone.

I almost felt like growling at him now. He seemed too..too..fake! Why was Amu falling for it?!

"Thank you, T-Tadase-kun."  
My eyes widened, and I swear that if my hand was on the pole next to me I wouldn't left a deep dent in it due to my anger.

Now I was really pissed. Mostly at Tadase, but kind of at Amu. Why did she blush around him?!

As Tadase left, I glared intensely after him and silently declaring war against him for Amu without him knowing. From this day on he'll be my rival.

When he disappeared behind the doors, I smirked.

We'll see who wins Amu's heart first, Tadase.

**Aya: WOOT CLIFFHANGER! Anyways..this chapter was originally gonna be longer, but this sentence seemed to be more like a chapter end.**

**So yeah-sorry for the long wait! Anyways..it's really late..so yeah..**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Love Game Part 2

**Aya: Oh wow, I really worked hard on this chapter! Everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Only four (now this one makes five) chapters and I already reached past 100 reviews! You guys rock!  
**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you?! You update NOW?!**

**Aya: Don't worry Ikuto, you'll be happy with me when you read this.**

**Ikuto: Oh. Okay. (smirks)  
Amu: I WONT BE!!**

**Aya: You will soon, Amu. (says in an evil voice)**

**Amu: O.o  
Aya: Anyways, wow this chapter will be LONG! I worked hard on this chapter-so I hope all of you will like it!**

**Ikuto: Muahahaha.**

**Amu: (whimpers) Why Aya..WHY!**

**Aya: Hm? Cuz I want to. I don't want any complaints, you dense girl!  
**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ikuto: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!**

**Aya: Anyways, I'm proud of this chapter. ENJOY! **

**P.S. Sorry I didn't mention their ages. Amu transferred into Ikuto's grade and class, so they're pretty much the same age. Rima is in another class with Amu but Ikuto's not in it.**

**Amu: 17**

**Ikuto: 17**

**_Enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter 5: Love Game Pt. 2**

I decided to walk home before Amu came; after all I feared that my hate for Tadase would go overboard once the bell rang. I wasn't going to give up on her now-since she's already taken my interest.

Yep, that's right, adds some sort of "plus" to my "abnormal" feeling.

I finally arrived home and dropped my bag on the desk and started doing my homework.

After a while, when I finished it, the door opened, revealing a very irritated Amu, looking away from me.

"I'm home," She murmured, and shut the door with her foot. She lazily dropped her bag on top of mine.

Again, the pulsating feeling washed through me again, my heart pounding and my senses going wild once I breathed into her strawberry scent. My body stiffened.

I raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?"

Amu looked at me earnestly and put her hands firmly on her hips.

"I was doing my homework."

Feelings of concern filled me now, wasn't she being a little too cold?

I could feel her eyes were on me, tempting me every second.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you being so rude?" I asked, irritation clear in my voice.

She glared at me and sat down.

Damn, why did my eyes almost look at her skirt when they fluttered as she sat down?!

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

I hardened my gaze. "Tell me, _Amu_." I asked, my mind going out of control, firmly grabbing her shoulders.

Amu looked slightly flustered at my sudden move, blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Why were you staring so harshly at Tadase?"

"Eh?"

Anger pulled back in so fast that even I, myself, was startled.

"Oh, so this is what it's about?!" I growled, more irritated than before. Amu narrowed her eyes at me as I stood up, and she stood up too.

I was so irritated on how dense this girl was. "A-apparently, it is! Why are you so pissed off about Tadase?!" Amu yelled, but I could tell she was taken aback by my sudden approach.

"He's done nothing to you!"

Oh boy, now I was _really _mad. "Nothing?!" Well, he-" I stopped.

That was right. Tadase's done nothing to me. "I just…don't have a such a great feeling about him.." I murmured. But I had a feeling he was about to.

Amu sighed.

"Ikuto, don't hold a grudge against him unless you have a good reason, got it?"

I sighed and nodded.

Apparently my reason against him was very reasonable, though she wouldn't believe me.

Before Amu could make another comment, a light knock was heard on the door.

I stood up in my chair and looked to see who it was.

When I pushed the curtains away, I saw the short petite blonde tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed. "It's Rima," I reassured her, and turned slightly to glance at her as I opened the door. Her face was relieved and her honey eyes calmed, slight pink in her cheeks.

Man, she _is _cute.

My mind was overwhelming but I did my best to control it as I saw Rima's stare between us two, while we looked at each other.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Rima sighed, breaking the tension. "I guess something happened but you two have to come with me anyways," Rima muttered, irritated on how we were acting.

She beckoned us towards the long, black limo.

We sighed and nodded as we followed behind her slowly.

Rima groaned after a while and glared at us. "Hurry up! I want some time to read my gag manga in the car!"

Amu laughed nervously.

"R-Rima.." Amu sighed.

"You're a fan of comedy?" I questioned, clearly surprised. Well, that was an unexpected turn of events.

At that moment her cheeks flared pink.

"Y-yes, what's wrong with that? Are you insulting the essence of comedy!?"

I blinked. She was serious. "No, no, Rima, I'm not insulting it at all.." I sighed

"Hmph, good!" She turned swiftly and we picked up our pace.

I sighed again and Amu laughed.

Ah, since I met Amu I've recognized bitter sweet temptation and how it felt like. It wasn't as bad as the first time we met, but I still handled it with difficulty. I got into the limo as Amu followed behind me.

"Wow." I murmured, surprised. I didn't know Rima was_ this_ rich. It was huge, leather seats all up on the walls and a narrow hallway with drinks behind us.

There were some glitter on the walls.

"W-wow Rima, you didn't have to set this up!" Amu stuttered.

I glanced at her, slightly wincing since it came over me again. Her face was the expression of something like, "this is too much" or "I don't feel comfortable in such a big car."

"What's wrong with it? I feel completely comfortable." Rima asked, slightly surprised.

Amu sighed. "Ikuto, don't you feel uncomfortable in this car?" Amu turned to me suddenly.

I blinked. "No, I feel fine," I managed, as I looked behind to grab a can of soda.

"Two against one, Amu." Rima pointed out, now getting a smoothie from behind and slurping it, and then grabbing a gag manga.

I raised my eyebrow. There were smoothies in this car?

"Okay, okay, it's too late to get out of this car anyways," Amu muttered, defeated.

I found myself slightly mesmerized on her at that moment.

Amu turned to me, raising an eyebrow irritably. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

I blinked and then smirked.

She blushed as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Shouldn't you like the way I'm looking at you, _Amu_?"

Amu's cheeks reddened. "N-n-n-no!"

I looked doubtfully at her. "Sure…" I said sarcastically.

"G-gah! Whatever! Just stop staring at me, pervert!" Amu finally admitted defeat, turning away from me.

I chuckled in amusement.

Rima was looking between s two in a back and forth motion while reading her gag manga.

"You seem to be a fitting couple," Rima said suddenly, grabbing her smoothie.

Amu flushed red as I smirked wide.

"N-no we're not!"

"Yes we are." I said after, making Amu blush more and glare at me.

"Ack, No we're not, you pervert!"

I smirked again, I was very amused.

"Why do I feel so out of this conversation," Rima sighed sadly, a tear brimming down her face.

I blinked, surprised.

"N-no, Rima, I'm sorry! I-"

Rima's face immediately brightened as if there were no tears.

"Okay!" She replied eagerly.

Amu blinked and laughed.

"Faker.." I told myself quietly.

Rima turned to me, slightly scaring me a little. "Hm? What was that?" said Rima, as if she had a forced smile on her face.

"U-um, nothing," I replied nervously.

I quickly changed the subject.

"What flavor is that smoothie?" I asked when she slurped her smoothie again.

"Oh, this? A thoroughly blended mix of strawberry and mango with a tint of sugar and five ice cubes, with a think glaze of some ice cream with the same flavor on top, with a small umbrella and a straw. Exactly what I requested."

I stared unbelievably at her on how picky she was. Oh well.

Amu laughed.

"Anyways, enough talking. We're here."

It was true. We stopped and I looked out the window.

I saw a very large mansion that was two or three stories tall.

"Woah.." I whispered.

"Rima, Is this your-" Amu asked, shocked.

"Yes, yes, it's my house," Rima sighed, and then we got out and walked inside.

Rima turned to us. "We're going swimming."

WHAT?!

Exactly the worst scenario! Amu-in a bikini..wet…

Shit, my imagination was running wild on me again!

_Oh come on, you know you're actually a pervert inside, _My conscience told me.

_Shut up! _I snapped back.

I was too shocked to say anything. Amu turned pink.

"E-eh?! But it's cold at this time of night-"

"Don't worry, it's heated." Rima said, immediately beating Amu.

"Okay, Ikuto, we have swimming trunks on the second floor infront of the staircase. Hurry up and change into it when you get there. Amu, I'll choose the bikini for you."

"WHAT?!" Amu shrieked nervously.

"Ok." I smirked at Amu. "Oh, by the way, where are your parents?"

Rima's face immediately dimmed.

"They're not here right now," She muttered coldly.

I blinked. What did I say? I shrugged and went up the stairs. I wonder if Rima had problems with her parents..like I did.

Anyways, I couldn't wait until I went into the pool.

I found the swimming trunks folded neatly as I grabbed them and went into a bathroom to change.

After I changed, I went back downstairs and waited for the hormones to kick in.

"Rima, NO! This is w-way too embarssing-"

"Shut it, Amu, you'll think me later! Hurry up and get out!"

"Ehh?!" Amu gasped and then Rima's arms pushed Amu out.

My eyes popped wide open.

Amu was pink as she nervously tightened her hands against each other.

She had a binkini on, the color was pink and on one side at the front, there was a heart with many hearts inside, like a ripple effect. Simple, but it was strapless and had a white circle in the middle.

The bottom, however, was the same, except the heart was on the back and had ties on the side.

I gulped.

All of it looked so dangerously _easy_ to slip off.

I tried to restrain myself, my hormones trying to force out of me, my body threatening to do something I didn't want to do right now.

"W-wow." Was all I could manage.

Amu blushed and looked at me, it seemed like she was ogling at my chest.

"R-Rima chose it.." Amu said finally, turning the other way.

I smirked slightly.

Rima came out, wearing a blue one piece. "Okay, to the pool," Rima said, and walked ahead, us following.

It was hard enough to do this normally since this was so tempting, so I kept my fists tight. When we entered, the pool was large and had a Jacuzzi.

"Enjoy!"

"EH?!" Me and Amu gasped, I was more worried about what I would do.

"I'm going back inside to go into the inside Jacuzzi. I'll be coming down later to check on you guys. Anyways, enjoy."

She shut the doors before we could prtest.

Amu sighed, now my mind was thinking about things harder than before.

"I guess we have this to ourselves," I turned to her, smirking.

Amu blushed. "I-I guess so.."  
We walked over to the pool as I got into the water as quickly as possible before she could get in next to me, so it'll be less dangerous for her.

I turned to her-which was a large mistake.

When she put her body in the water, she shot back up, probably surprised of the temperature.

Damn!

She was wet-trails of water were going down her body…

I gulped and moved slightly back.

Amu laughed and went back inside. "Sorry, just surprised this is warm.." Amu commented.

"It could be warmer with me there," I said, my flirting instincts now partly released, me swimming closer to her. She blushed and splashed water at me. "Pervert!" She yelled as I laughed.

Amu got up and ran to the diving board.

Uh oh.

I was more focused on how wet she was, but I quickly went underwater and heard her crash into the pool.

I quickly burst up as I saw her get up and gulp mouthfuls of air.

"Woo!" She cheered, and swam around.

"Anyways..Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering..why you did that when I first met you?"

I immediately stiffened as she stared at me. She climbed up again and walked up to the diving board.

"I mean-why? I was surprising, since I just met you then.." Amu continued.

If I answered you, you wouldn't believe me.

"You don't understand, I-" I stopped.

She got on the diving board.

"I wha-" She started, but then she slipped head first into the water.

"Amu!"

Amu crashed into the waters. I quickly swam down and pulled her up-concern washed over me.

She opened her eyes, and blinked, and then she blushed when she saw me.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah.."

"Good.." I whispered, and pulled her in tightly and breathed in her strawberry scent. I could feel her cheeks flare. I pulled away from her, so I could look into her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I leaned in, closing my eyes.

And then the door opened.

My eyes slowly opened my eyes and glared irritably at Rima.

Amu opened her eyes and blushed. "G-gah! Don't get the wrong idea, Rima!" Amu yelled, and pushed me away.

"Whoops. Anyways, can you guys get towels for me in that shed?" She pointed to the shed nearby.

Before I could protest, Amu nodded and got out.

I sighed and followed her.

Then I saw Rima get out and go back into her room, and then yelled, "I'll be in the other room in the Jacuzzi!"

We went inside the shed, it was dark inside.

"Oh, the towels are here!" Amu pointed out.

When I was about to help her get it, the doors slid shut.

Amu jumped and immediately tried to open the door, but it was o use. It was definitely locked.

Shit.

This wasn't good.

"W-w-what the hell?!" Amu sighed and let go of the doorknob. "It's locked!"

The hormones pounded against me like never before. I forced myself to sit on the opposite side of her when I saw her sit down.

Since I was like I cat, I could see well in the dark, so I saw her put her arms near her chest, making it seem bigger. I gulped, she was still wet.

This was too risky!

My breathing became shallow as I tried to resist.

**Amu's POV**

Gah! I'm alone with this-this pervert! I looked behind me and saw something in a case that was covered in red letters.

It said:

For Emergency

I raised my eyebrows and picked up the item. Then, I realized what it was.

Catnip.

But how would that help me? For some reason something told me that this would distract him somehow.

I grabbed the package of catnip and opened it in front of Ikuto.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he started crawling towards the catnip and licked some off the top.

"I-I-Ikuto y-you l-like c-c-catnip?!" I couldn't hold it-it was all too hilarious!

I started laughing like crazy, I would _totally_ make fun of him once we get out!  
"_Amu_," Ikuto said, so soft as if it was like a purr.

I gasped for air and stopped, looking at Ikuto. I backed away, but I wasn't against the got closer with that smirk on his face-that simply terrified me.

"Ummm…" I said nervously, and put the catnip on the shelf. I kicked my leg against the wall so I could get a head start to run at him, but then instead I kicked the shelf that held the cat nip!

My eyes widened as I felt the package on my head and the catnip fall all over me.

Uh oh.

I looked at Ikuto, and to my horror his look was hungrier than before.

"_Amu_," He purred again.

Wait-hold on a second!!

He leaned down and pinned me to the floor, so I was unable to escape.

I gulped nervously as I stared into his eyes.

"Itadakimasu." (A/N: If you don't know, it's Japanese for, "Time to eat."

"E-E-EHHH?! IKUTO-WHAT ARE YOU-" I gasped when something warm and wet slide across my cheek, licking the catnip off.

Oh shoot.

Here I am, locked in a shed, trapped by Ikuto, obviously a pervert, who pinned me down to the floor and just licked catnip off of me.

I have a feeling this will be a_ long_ night.

**Aya: WOO! Finished! **

**Ikuto: Better than I thought it would be. (smirk)  
**

**Amu: GAHHH!**

**Ikuto: BUT WHERE IS THE OTHER PART?!!? YOU LEFT IT OUT!**

**Aya: I know, but I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger xD But don't worry, I got part of the 6****th**** chapter already written out since this was supposed to be longer! **

**Ikuto: Anyways, please RATE AND REVIEW AND IF YOU DO THE UPDATE WILL COME SOON! =D**

**Remember to vote on the poll to see which story I should update after this!  
**


	6. Catnip Chaos Plus A Challenge

**Aya: KONNICHIWA MINNA!! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I was trying to finish my other stories. I'm not finished with them all yet. But don't worry, pretty soon I will focus on this story only and there updates will COME FASTER. And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Already more than 160!**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough! I want to see what happens.**

**Aya: (smirks) Ikuto..you like my story don't you..**

**Ikuto: (blinks) U-uh…**

**Amu: Admit it.**

**Ikuto: Fine..I do..**

**Aya: HEHEEHEEEE!! **

**Ikuto: Oh shoot..she's super happy! And that means she's..hyper!!**

**Aya: I WILL WRITE NOW!**

**Amu: S-she does not own Shugo Chara!!!**

**Chapter 6: Catnip Chaos Plus a Challenge**

"Kyaa!" I squealed, and started giggling when Ikuto started tickling me more with small licks more-until Ikuto started licking me a little too much.

"Uh-Ikuto.." I started, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but before I could say anything, his lips pressed hungrily to mine.

I shut my eyes and tried not to moan as he sucked on something on my lip-and tried to push him off. But it was no use-his grasp was stone tight and I couldn't escape.

He let go and had a hungrier look in his eyes as I stared at them fearfully-and then he licked his lips.

Ikuto-you pervert! How could this happen anyways!?

Wait-there was catnip on my lips too?!

My blush increased. He placed butterfly kisses on my neck at his warm and wet tongue licked the side of my neck that had some catnip on me.

I gasped and tried to shuffle out of his grasp as he licked even more of me and kissed more of my neck.

"Ikuto! P-pervert! Let go of me..!" I yelled, blushing like crazy.

In the process I slid upward causing me to sit slightly up. Then, suddenly, I was almost about to fall to the ground.

Shoot! I wrapped my arms around something soft..

I opened my eyes and saw that my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, making him even _closer _to my chest!

Oh gosh.

Could things just get any worse!?

No-I was wrong-things were already worse.

I saw him smirk and he raised up his head until he was in the level of my face.

My eyes widened and I blushed. "W-what's with you!? You unforgivable pervert-you don't have the right to do that!" I shouted angrily, trying to push him off. He chuckled.

"You like it, don't you."

It didn't seem like a question.

I blinked and my blush increased.

"N-no I don't! There's no absolute way that I would!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Sure.."

Argh! He just loves to tease me, doesn't he?!

Before I could insult him back, he pressed his lips roughly against mine as I writhed even more in protest, blushing like crazy.

"Get-" He kissed me even rougher. "Off!" I yelled, but he kissed me yet again.

Why was he doing this to me?! Sure he was the most popular guy in school but why!?

This got on my nerves..but for some reason I didn't want to hate him after this.

Then, my eyes widened as his hands played with the tie of my swimsuit bottom and slid it down a little.

"IKUTO GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled, shutting my eyes, and with all my strength pushed him off of me-causing me to go on top of him.

**Ikuto's POV  
**

My eyes widened as sudden realization came to me on what I just did to her. Before I could think; "I messed up big time," I looked at what was on top of me. My eyes widened as I saw Amu panting, blushing, her hair messy. All of a sudden the hormones whacked me so hard that it was hard to restrain myself.

My hand started to lift up and reach down to touch some part that I didn't want to know.

No! No! Stop it..!

Not now!

I had to get out of from under her as fast as possible.

I quickly-and fought my physical intentions as I slid out from under her and went against a wall opposite of her.

Amu got herself together and sat up, and glared at me-still blushing.

"You're the real definition of pervert you know!" snapped Amu-which made my eyes widen. I didn't expect that reply from her.

What I _was_ expecting was-"Why did you do that?! I'm never going to talk to you again! You're such a pervert! And you're such a crazy weirdo for liking catnip!"

All of a sudden I felt extremely guilty even though I was sort of glad she didn't answer like what I thought she would. I felt extremely dirty at that moment and honestly was ashamed of it.

I felt the strong urge to tell her something instead of my hormones.

"Sorry," I murmured, sort of embarrassed.

Even though I wasn't necessarily guy that everybody thought I was; the guy who knows he's good looking and takes advantage of it-and hits on girls, a perverted flirt though everybody admired him no matter what.

I've been like him though a few minutes ago.

But he was a part of me.

But I guessed I should at least said sorry.

Though I felt sort of nervous since I rarely ever said sorry to anyone in my life.

You may think it's strange-but it was a weird feeling.

It was as if I _needed_ to tell her I was sorry so that she would at least be glad that I apologized instead of being mad at me.

It was-more generally; a strange but warm feeling.

I stared at her face, trying to compose her expression.

I tried to have my curiosity take over my perverted will for a moment even though it still raged against me. I tightened my fists in restraint.

It sure was tiring resisting-but I'm surprisingly getting used to it…sort of.

Amu's eyes widened, her cheeks were still pink-but her face was in shock.

I got a bit irritated.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," I scoffed, more irritated than before. I took all the courage to say sorry to her though it wasn't like me-and now she's just staring at me like an idiot!

As I glared at her, she blinked and she shook her head and looked down-her face still shocked.

A sudden delight suddenly entered me when I saw a bit of red brighten on her cheeks.

"Oh-no! It's just that it's unexpected for a guy like you to say that," She said, a smile on her voice as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden my eyes turned to her ear, my nerves tempting me to go over there and…

I gulped and tried to calm down. I had no idea I would get excited so easily.

"_Really, she thinks you're a despicable pervert!" _My conscience told me.

_  
"Maybe she does. It's going to be hard to change that if this curse keeps on going on. I would at least feel better if I just yell at that Esper girl right now." _I told him back.

"_You're actually agreeing with me-your conscience! What a good achievement!"_

_  
"Shut up! And why am I talking to myself in my mind!?"_

"_Don't worry-it's what people usually do even though they're not knowing. You're strangely aware of it though."  
_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"  
_

"_Fine…Ass."  
_

Why was I having this weird conversation with my conscience?!

Oh well-time to respond to Amu.

I looked at her for a moment, and then looked at the other wall, now I was embarrassed."I-is it that so unbelievable for me to apologize?" I snapped, sort of irritated despite the mixed feelings of raging hormones; curiosity; a little irritated; and embarrassed of course.

She laughed.

But then, her eyes shot open and her brow furrowed-and then her face turned immensely pink.

I smirked in delight, letting my hormones take over for this one and only moment.

But I did this on my own will actually-I really did want to tease her and make her blush like a tomato. She never fails to amuse me.

"B-but that doesn't mean I totally forgive you, okay!" She stuttered nervously, folding her arms.

I smirked and raised my eyebrow. "Uh huh. Sure. You liked it. Admit it," I slyly commented, waiting for her response.

Her eyes widened and her blush increased. Mhm, I was already amused.

"N-no way! I didn't like it at all!"

Her stubbornness always amazed me. No wonder she was so interesting to me.

I smirked wider.

"Sure.." I said sarcastically.

Amu blushed even more and narrowed her eyes at me. "PERVERTED NEKO MIMI HENTAI COSPLAY!"

My eyes widened at the name again.

"Pfff…"  
I started laughing-the name always gets me.

Before she could insult me back, the door slid open.

My eyes widened as I saw Rima with a blank face on and Amu staring at Rima-bug-eyed.

Amu opened her mouth to say something.

"Before you say anything, sorry about that. My maids came out while you guys were getting things and shut the door-thinking no one was inside," She explained, staring directly at Amu.

Amu sighed. "Well then, tell your maids to pay more attention to see if there are any people inside first!"

Rima sighed and nodded.

I raised my eyebrow.

Likely story.

"Anyways, Amu; you and Ikuto need to go home now and get ready for school tomorrow. Thank goodness it's only 9:30," Rima reassured us.

Amu nodded and she quickly got out of the shed and headed out to the bathroom to change. I looked away from seeing her in that outfit again.

I followed after her and waited for Amu to go inside the bathroom.

"So? How did it go?"

My eyes widened at the sudden greeting as I looked at Rima.

"What do you mean?"  
Rima sighed and raised an eyebrow, her mouth twitching a little.

"I thought you knew. It's obvious that I locked you two in the shed."

I raised my eyebrow. Rima was pretty sly.

"You better thank me." Rima continued, sighing.

I smirked.

"Thanks."

I wondered who that she liked. I wasn't in the least bit romantically interested in her-but I was curious.

After all-weren't those feelings saved for Amu?

But how could I fall in love with someone that quickly?

I'm only interested in Amu and think she's amusing-

But something was telling me I haven't felt it yet.

Well, that concept was confusing enough.

After I changed, me and Amu were on our way back home.

**The Next Day**

The annoying beeps filled my ears as I lazily opened my eyes and stared groggily at the alarm clock and shut it off.

Crap!

I flew out of my bed and quickly put on my uniform, got my bag, and rushed downstairs.

Then, I saw Amu-the hormones rushed into me again-so I slowed down and tried to calm down.

"We're late! Here, eat this!" Amu yelled with the toast in her mouth, and threw a piece of toast to me.

I caught it and put it inside my mouth-and started running to school with her.

We barely reached it in time-that was pretty close.

I panted for a little bit and sat to my desk as Amu sat next to me.

It was strange how I was actually getting used to this-but that wouldn't change the hormones rushing into me again, causing me to be a bit more tense.

I hardly became relaxed when she came around..

I heard some girls whispering at the corner of the classroom. I was curious, so I listened on what they were saying.

"Have you noticed that Amu Hinamori has been around Ikuto way _too_ much?"

Wait..wasn't that Saaya Yamabuki's voice?

"I've noticed too! They even go to school together!"

I narrowed my eyebrows. Oh crap-we were sure in trouble. Rumors have started up already.

This is bad.

Instead of hormones-I felt a wave of concern go through me.

"Hmph! What does she think she is-hanging so much around _our_ Ikuto!"

Since when was I yours!?

But this was really, really bad.

Who knew that my fangirls would be so vicious? To think I actually have fangirls.

Though..I do know that I'm a good looking man.

I smirked to myself.

Wait-what?  
Sheesh-now I have a bigger ego?

Enough about that. I kept on listening.

I'd have to protect Amu from now on-I don't want them to hurt her.

My eyes widened slightly-I was shocked.

It seemed that I've cared more about Amu plus the concern on the curse.

I glanced at Amu-quickly trying to restrain myself and ignore the rush of perverted intentions.

She was staring indifferently at the board.

I glanced at Saaya.

Her look didn't give me a pleasant feeling.

Saaya's usual snobby look turned into a smirk-her green eyes narrowed into sly slits and her hand folded over the other.

It looked like she knew something that no one else didn't about Amu.

I hope I was wrong.

**Amu's POV (After School)**

After I convinced Ikuto that I didn't fully forgive him about last night since he kept on pestering me about it.

I sighed but smiled a little to myself. That guy sure is weird.

I got my bag and hung it around my shoulder, trying to put a bored face on.

I was used to this "Cool n' Spicy" look-though it wasn't me.

It just..happened.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I walked to meet Ikuto outside. It'll be chaotic if the class found out. If they did-my reputation would be shot! They would think I was doing this because I had a big ego and did it for popularity..

I pushed open the school doors and to my surprise-Saaya Yamabuki was leaning against the wall-smirking at me; folding her arms.

I blinked, trying to not look the slightest shocked.

"What do you want?" I said coolly, staring her down.

She removed her smirk and straightened herself.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, Amu-san," She started-her snobby voice making the best of her.

"Of course I have-the snobby rich brat of this class," I insulted back.

Her eyes widened-but then she closed her eyes and her mouth twitched.

"If I were you I wouldn't want to make me mad," She threatened.

I raised my eyebrow.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

She opened her eyes.

"I realized you've spent a really long time with Ikuto."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks turn red. "S-so? What's wrong with that?!" I responded, trying to calm down.

Saaya smirked-not giving me a good sign.

"You have no idea how the fangirls of Tsukiyomi Ikuto work."

I stared at her-waiting for her to continue.

"Rule One of the fanclub; _remove anybody that is closer than us to Ikuto_."

My eyes widened. This was messed up! I never thought these kind of girls existed!

"And that means…_you_." Saaya finished, flinging her finger at me-glaring severely.

My eyes widened even more. "Are you serious?" I sneered, trying to make it sound sarcastic.

She narrowed her eyes at me and lowered her finger.

"Don't 'are you serious' me! Of course I'm serious."

I gulped in fear.

"Now; Amu-san-I know your secret," She said unexpectedly.

My eyes widened. WHAT?!

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"I know you've been just pretending to be 'cool n' spicy.' Don't deny it."

I sighed and narrowed my eyes at her. "It just happened! It wasn't completely of my will! I haven't been deceiving people-I haven't done this just because of popularity!" I yelled, hoping she won't spill this.

**Ikuto's POV**

Kukai rushed to me-panting.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Kukai looked at me-his face full of concern.

"Saaya and Amu look like they're having an intense conversation! It looked bad," Kukai warned.

My eyes widened.

Oh no.

I grabbed my bag and rushed as fast as I can out the door.

What was Saaya doing now?!"

**Amu's POV**

Saaya smirked. "Don't worry. I wanted to spill this as soon as possible; but I decided to use your desperateness to take advantage of you. So let's make a deal," Saaya narrowed her eyes at me.

I glared at her.

"What deal?"

"Here are the rules," Saaya started-flipping her mahogany red hair.

"Number one. If you lose this bet; I will tell everyone your secret and you can't hang around Ikuto anymore. If you do…considered yourself moving out of the school next thing tomorrow morning,' She smirked.

My eyes widened. That was dirty! Ikuto..what have you gotten me into this time!?

But me and Ikuto were friends..right?

"Number two. If you win, I won't say a word and we'll find you worthy to go around Ikuto."

She stared me in the eye, waiting for me to answer.

I gulped.

"Deal." I managed. I didn't want everyone to turn against me. Also..I don't want to go back into being a loner.

Though Rima was my friend-she didn't hang out with me a lot yet.

Saaya smirked.

"So? What's the challenge?"

Saaya smirked wider.

She pointed at me.

"I challenge you, Hinamori Amu-to a cooking contest over Ikuto."

**Aya: CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Amu: A…cooking..contest?!**

**Ikuto: I liked the beginning of this chapter…though I enjoy the thought of Amu fighting over me.**

**Aya: Me too. Anyways..so sorry it took sort of long to update! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! **

**Ikuto: RATE AND REVIEW PLZ SO SHE'LL UPDATE! Obey me! (winks)**

**Aya: REVIEW!**


	7. Girlfriend

**Aya: I'm REALLY SORRY I haven't updated.**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE FREAK. ALMOST A MONTH.**

**Aya: YEAH YEAH, SORRY! But please forgive me T^T I'll try to make this chapter awesome!**

**P.S.-I'm deciding on making a new story. Please read the end and tell me your opinions.**

**Chapter 7: Girlfriend**

I stared, dumbfounded, at Saaya. That was _clearly_ unexpected.

"A..cooking..contest?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Saaya still had that grin on her face. "Yes."

"Are you..serious.." It wasn't even a question. I was too surprised.

How could someone be so, _so_ stupid?

Saaya finally frowned. But it wasn't just a normal frown-though. It was a nasty-horrible one-but I didn't flinch.

"Have a problem with that?" Saaya hissed, surprising me. She didn't wait for me to reply. "Because a girl hanging around Ikuto without proclaiming as his girlfriend is clearly unacceptable-surely you know that! As president of the Ikuto fan club, I-"

I rolled my eyes. "Fanclub of Ikuto? Are you kidding?" I snidely remarked.

Saaya narrowed her eyes and raised her hand-in the position that looked like it was about to slap me. I braced for the coming pain.

"Why you little-"

All of a sudden, something slammed onto the concrete wall.

I suddenly felt warm breath and it's familiar smell.

My eyes shot open in horror.

Oh no.  
It can't be.

Why?!

_Him._

I was still mad at him-though my heartbeat accelerated a thousand times faster. "_What the hell_-what are you doing.-!"

Ikuto glared at me-making me silent. But I glared at him right back.

"I-Ikuto-sama!" Saaya squealed, like the annoying poser she is.

Ikuto didn't flinch and change to the flirty side I thought he would have normally to girls-since he acts that way to me.

To my surprise-he glared a long, cold, hard stare at Saaya. It was real frightening-it even made Saaya step back a little.

"W-what's the matter, Ikuto-sama? You know, I could please you more than that _thing_-"

"Who're_ you_ calling a-" I started, but Ikuto nudged me.

I was more than irritated. I narrowed my eyes even more. "Ikuto-what's going on?!" I whispered furiously.

He didn't answer.

Before I could respond-he interrupted.

"Don't. You._ Dare_. Touch her." Ikuto snapped, his voice filled with anger-aiming directly towards Saaya.

I blinked.

What?!

Saaya's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"B-b-but Ikuto-sama, this girl isn't even your friend! She's just an ug-"

His glare hardened and he pressed closer to me, as if he was protecting me.

My anger increased towards her-but I couldn't focus on that. He was..so close to me..

I blushed-but I tried to ignore it.

Gah! Why was he so close..?!

I was too shocked to try to get out of his grasp.

"Yes, she is Saaya. She's_ very_ important to me."

..Did he actually mean this?

My heart beat quickened.

"But, Ikuto-sama-how is she even _worth_-" Saaya cried, as if with fake desperation. But Ikuto cut her off abruptly.

"She's my girlfriend Saaya." Ikuto said without hesitation.

At those words-my heart skipped a beat.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!

What the hell was he thinking!?

Why was he making this up!?

My eyes widened and I glared even harder at him. Oh-man, when Saaya gets out of here _he's gonna get it.._

Stupid, stupid Ikuto! Why does he lie about this!? Why does he proclaim me as his girlfriend?

This will ruin everything-everything!

This had nothing to do with anything!

GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

First I had to live with this guy-meet him-and then this happens!?

Oh; I am _so_ lucky.

Not.

Saaya's face was priceless, though.

Her eyes widened and her face was so horrified it was almost funny. She took a step back.

She opened her mouth to say something-but she stopped, muttered something to herself, and then ran away from us-her expression still horrified.

I stared at Saaya, and then I looked at Ikuto.

It was so complicated-so sudden-so nightmarish.

I froze and tried to tie together what had happened so far.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed. That was tiring. I'd really felt like I really protected her though. It was different then the feel of the hormones.

It was just..different.

But I guess most of the effectiveness was the hormones.

But still, I _was_ worried about Amu.

Well…she grows on me.

I stared at Amu, and with slight difficulty; tried to ignore the rush of the sudden hormones. _Don't get crazy, Ikuto_, I reminded myself.

Besides; no matter how much I try to run away from this-

I know I'll always go back to Amu.  
It'll always be that way.

Well, _great. _Just great.

First off-I told Saaya we were dating.

I glanced at Amu, and her eyes were cold and hard, staring into nothing. She was frozen.

I sort of understood how shocked she must be. I suddenly felt sorry for her.

Fear and confusion entered me. I was mostly afraid, though. I think, when she gains her consciousness-she might whack me or something.

Bu even so, I leaned over-my curiosity getting the better of me.

_I want to touch her._

I tried to reword that sentence as quickly as possible.

_Er, I mean, I wanted to comfort her or something._

But it wouldn't make sense. After all-I'm the one who caused it.

I tried to ignore the meaning of those words. At least, I didn't think there _was _any meaning.

I was afraid of it.

Yep, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-is still not ready for real love.

I got closer to her, and waved my fingers in front of her eyes.

"Amu." I tried speaking to her. I hoped it would get her attention.

She blinked, making me satisfied.

She glared at me and stood up. I blinked and I immediately backed up-I sensed bad vibes. My hormones were still raging, yet they did know when she was mad..

"Why did you call me _your _girlfriend?!" She yelled, her cheeks pink. I raised my eyebrow and sighed. "WHAT is with you?! What the hell were you doing out there-what is WRONG with you? I'm not some thing that you can just toy with whenever you want!" She screamed, her cheeks getting pinker.

I started to feel great worry and awareness.  
Three words.

This wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, alright?!" I growled, exasperated also.

Amu's expression turned from furious to shocked-and then back to furious again.

"Sorry?! That's all you gotta say? I'm really, _really_ mad at you right now, Ikuto!" Amu shouted.

"Calm," I started, my voice stern. I grabbed her shoulders without thinking, and leaned in closer to her.

Shoot. _You better calm down, also, Ikuto._

She froze, her cheeks becoming redder, which what I wanted to see.

"Down." I finished, staring firmly at her. I tried to give her the expression-_Hear-my-story-before-you-rant._

Amu sighed and raised her eyebrow. "Before you give me your story, which I'll judge the outcome of how I'll believe it or not," She started. She pushed me away, and stood her ground.

I raised my eyebrow, but it that must've looked weird to her-because I tried not to react to anything because of her touch.

"I want you to tell me every little reason you think this will make me agree with you." Amu finished, and stared at me-as if she was staring me down.

As usual, I competed with her. "Alright."

I felt the great urge to tell her. After all, I didn't want her to be angry.

"It was the only thing I could think of that time. I'm sorry. It just came out," I sighed. I looked at her-she still didn't look convinced.

So I continued.

"I was walking over here, looking for you," It wasn't really a lie.

"And then I overheard your conversation. It was the only way, you know," I began, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Because, Saaya and her club has been hanging onto me for years now. It's impossible not to figure out some of their rules," I continued.

Amu stared at me, still waiting.

"Saaya and her club have a way of getting rid of each girl that goes near me besides them. They have some, well, _exceptions_.

"They bother with every girl I hang out with-if they are my friend and they had no idea this was coming. So, they manipulate her." I spotted Amu shuddering.

"But, they don't bother if the girl is my girlfriend. Because-a girlfriend is the most respected girl to me-and they know that. So they won't bother as much. But still-you never know," I added.

I finished, looking at her. She blinked, her expression shocked. "So its better for me?" She screeched at the last part, as if it was the most terrifying thing in the world.

I frowned, feeling insulted. "Yep. Be more appreciative, _Amu_," I emphasized her name. "This is a once in a lifetime chance to be my girlfriend, so a cute girl like you should feel lucky."  
Whoops. Flirting instincts came out.

...So this was what my hormones also could do? Strange.

She groaned and glared at me, her cheeks even redder from embarrassment. "O-okay, fine! Thanks anyway-but we do this only until they calm down!" Amu stated angrily, folding her arms.

I laughed in amusement. There was something about this girl-that wasn't like the others.

The others I've teased.

I really didn't feel like talking about it.

Anyways, back to Amu.

All of a sudden-a brilliant idea came to mind-one that would help me a lot.

…Not to mention also have me get the kind of treatment I want from Amu.

I grinned.

Amu noticed my smile and she stepped back, her eyes widened. "W-what are you thinking?"  
My grin turned into a smirk.

If she knew I was thinking this perverted..

Oh, wait, that was my instincts, right?

I…think so.

Esper, why'd you take away the fun? I can't really tease her without restraining myself..

"We should give them some proof we're girlfriend and boyfriend, you know." I said, the smirk in my voice.

Her face got as red as a tomato and she shook her head. "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"YES!!"

"Hey…YOU TRICKED ME!!" Amu yelled, clearly embarrassed.

I grinned in victory. Alright, main goal in this situation-

Oh shoot.

I felt it. My mind was going ballistic. I hadn't calmed down hormone wise. No, no, stop it Ikuto, resist…

I had a horrible feeling though, about Amu, because I couldn't hold myself this long.

I calmed down and stared her straight into the eye I decided to let go for a moment.

I let out a refreshing breath-and my hands started moving without control.

I slammed my hands against the wall, and leaned in close to her as I did before.

She blushed, making me smirk-she blushed even harder. "W-what are you doing?!"

I stopped myself and looked around.

This place wasn't public enough for my plan to work.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my destination.

"Hey-wait-HEY!" Amu demanded, her voice anxious.

"Shh. Just follow my movements," I instructed. I felt anxious, too. Now, I pulled her out to the open courtyard, few students were out talking not too far away.

Perfect. Just a few students were needed. Word spreads fast in this school..

My hormones were demanding now. Oh man! This was getting stressing.

"Calm down," I instructed. "We need proof."

"Proof? What sort of proof?" She asked, part of her voice revealed that she was scared of the outcome.

I sighed and looked into her beautiful honey glazed eyes.

"You know, what girlfriend and boyfriends usually do." I answered bluntly.

Her eyes widened and her whole face was pink. "What?!" She whispered.

"Hey, holding hands isn't proof! Do you want to be stalked by Saaya for the rest of your life!?" I was getting angry now. Just accept it; because I want to kiss you already!

Err…that came out wrong.

Amu was surprised, and her eyes lowered and her expression turned into that excruciatingly tempting, embarrassed face that I was weak at the knees at.

Her arms were folded and her hand was tugging on her sleeve. She was looking away from me, her eyes looking at the floor. Amu's cheeks were a delicious, dark strawberry pink, a few shades darker than her hair.

"Alright," She murmured.

At those words, I gave in.

I leaned in, and took a good look at her face.

She was still blushing, her hair was still that bubble gum color.

I couldn't stop myself now.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her chin up, making her face me.

I tried to do this slowly. It was very, very hard though.

She blushed a shade of red so deep I didn't even know someone could blush this much. It amused me.

She closed her eyes.

Bingo.

I closed mine and pressed my lips against hers.

It was a thrilling, accelerating feeling that zoomed up and down my nerves. It was paradise. It was heaven. It was…amazing.

It was like I had no water, no nothing-and then one day I found a paradise filled with fruits and fresh sparkling water.

But this was more than that.

To put it simply, I wanted more.

I entwined my fingers into her pink hair and kissed her more fiercely, my other arm wrapped around her waist.

I felt her breath unsteady as I kept on kissing her, but I still kept on going. I needed this. I needed her.

I deepened the kiss, and I was so carried away we both slammed into the wall.

"I-Ikuto.." She panted-I pressed my lips softly against her cheek. Her cheeks were bright, delicious red.

I felt her hands push against my chest.

My eyes widened and realized suddenly that I've done too much.

I stepped back, rubbing my head, trying to stay not too close to her or I'll go crazy again.

Amu sighed, exasperated, and puffed up one of her cheeks. She furrowed her brow. "Is that enough for proof?!" She quoted the "proof" with her fingers. I sighed and grinned, feeling mischievous. "I guess so."

She blushed and she crossed her arms. "Bastard," She noted, glaring at me.

I blinked at the language, but I laughed.

I turned around and saw that the people were closer to us than before-but they looked away once I turned their way.

Mission complete.

Now, lets just hope one of them took a picture. Which is_ very_ likely.

I looked back at Amu tugging on her sleeve and probably thinking about something.

I got excited again.

And that wasn't good news, because I was getting on a roll of controlling myself (not).

But that wasn't the reason I was so worried.

Well, I'm the only one who understands me the most. I know it sounds selfish, but if you think about it, it's true.

And I know how excited I can be around girls under different situations.

And in this case, it was going to be hard for me.

Well, because-Amu was now my girlfriend. Even though it was pretend, she was still my girlfriend until Saaya backs off from her, which will take a while.

But I didn't know if I could control myself during that time.

Because, well-she's my girlfriend now. That puts off many restraints even though I try not to put it off.

Alright Ikuto-get ready for ten times more restraining since you'll be going on dates for more proof to others-just in case they still didn't believe it.

But if I don't…

I looked back at Amu.

She looked at me, her lips turned into a slight pout.

Amu, be prepared.

Just be prepared.

**Aya: OH YEAH. CLIFFHANGER! **

**Ikuto: Y-YOU END IT THERE?!**

**Aya: Well, 'cause it just seemed like a chapter ending! But there's gonna be more goodiness later!**

**P.S. If you don't get it, the cooking contest is off. Because Ikuto said Amu's his girlfriend, Saaya will be too focused on trying to figure out why Ikuto picked her instead of the contest, she calls it off. Ikuto, with his proclamation, surprised Saaya enough to forget about the contest.**

**Amu: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!**

**Ikuto: It's better that way. :P**

**Amu: NO ITS NOT!!!**

**Aya: Oh whatever. :P**

**Here's the summary for my new story-(based on "**_**Goong"**_**, a Korean drama)**

_**Hinamori Amu was just a regular girl in high school with a regular life, until she is informed that she must marry the Prince of Japan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-and little does she know that her life is going to take an unexpected turn.**_

**I want your opinions please! **

**I just wanted to update before I go. I will be away starting Monday, so I won't be able to update this week. =(**

**Anyways..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**  



	8. Alice

**Aya: SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! D: I'll try to update more quickly than a month per update.**

**Amu: Sigh..**

**Ikuto: Get on with it. I wanna see amuto action. (stars in eyes)**

**Aya: Okay! ^^ I just saw NEW MOON!! YEAUUH!! =D It was AWESOME! **

**Aya: Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter that will REALLY show you some surprises. =) I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR NEW MOON!**

**P.S.-Remember to vote on my poll! **

**Chapter 8: Alice**

"What is it." Rima growled. It didn't sound like a question.

I raised my eyebrow. She's in a bad mood…

"Listen Rima, you're probably in a bad mood, but I need to tell you something that I did to my plan."  
"Okay..? So what is it?" Her voice softened a little, but she still sounded grumpy.

"I made her my girlfriend."  
Silence.

I was starting to get worried.

"Uh, Rima-"

"Wow."  
"What?"  
"T-that was so fast-nice move Ikuto. You really scored alright," Rima stuttered, as if she was respecting me.

I sighed, wishing that what she thought actually happened.

"No, Rima, it's not what you think."  
I explained it to her. Rima stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Still, nice move. You were able to make her your girlfriend. Wow…even I didn't think of that…"  
"So I'm a genius?" I smirked to myself.

"No. You're still an idiot, though you did make an amazing progress. But Amu hasn't. So it's up to you, I'll help however I can. And that's you to decide when you need my help. But I'll watch."

I grimaced.

"Okay."  
"Okay…good luck, Ikuto. Make nice progress," She left a small threat in her voice.

Then, she hung up.

As usual, I sighed.

I guess your wondering what happened after the incident. Amu was grouchy, but I doubt she'll keep this grudge for long. I teased her most of the time.

Hey…it was pure fun. I tried to cheer her up a little, even though she pretended to be angry.

Eh…I think inside she really likes me.

Besides, I make her blush. And obviously, I'm interested.

Amu was fast asleep, probably dreaming about things that I'll never know. I hope she's dreaming about me…

I got ready for sleep, preparing for the day tomorrow.

I bet everybody's texting everyone, sending pictures and all. It'll be like being on a newspaper. That's how fast word goes through this school.

And usually I didn't like this thing.

But now...let's say its reverse psychology.

After I was done, I went to go check on Amu.

Quietly as I could, I turned the doorknob and took a peek inside her room.

I gulped.

She was fast asleep, cuddling to her blankets.

Her face was calm, and her hair was messily shrouded around her ears.

Oh damn, DAMMIT.

I started cursing multiple times in my mind. I'm such an idiot. Why did I go into her room without knowing how I would react since SHE WAS IN **BED**.

She was in bed-and asleep-oh help me God…

This was-this was-_oh man_.

I'm so lucky to be here right now, watching her sleep.

Okay, woah-I sound like a real pervert.

I should get out of here…before I get crazy.

I backed up, quietly pulling the door back.

"Ikuto…"  
I stopped. Her speaking my name alerted me quickly…

I stared at her face-but her eyes were still closed.

And to my surprise-she had a smile on her face.

Was she actually dreaming about me?

Woah-my fantasy actually came true.

And the hormones were even harder to control. And even more unbelievable-

My heart raced.

Yeah, yeah, I know it sounded cheesy. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. My heart beat faster.

She didn't say anything else, but she turned a little.

With the last bit of restraint, I closed the door.

"Good night, Amu."

**Next Morning; School Time**

The school buzzed around me in whispers, eyeing Amu on the side of me.

Yep, it worked.

Amu's face was with no doubt full of worry, and her eyes frequently moved around the crowd.

I kept my hands in my pockets, to resist the temptation of her beside me. But not now, not in front of these people.

"W-what's going on?" She stuttered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably some gossip," I lied. She tightened her grip on her bag. "I don't like it…"  
I smirked, thinking this would be a chance.

I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me.

Oh man, my mistake. The hormones pushed on harder-so I did things little by little.

I heard a few muffled gasps and more whispering. "H-hey!" Amu whispered angrily, trying to fight her way out of my grasp. "Let go of me, you stupid idiot..!" She growled, but it wasn't loud enough for other people to hear her.

I chuckled, and just pulled her closer. I felt like I needed her closer to me more, it felt good. Still, it was so tempting-but this was better than not touching her at all…

She finally gave up, and sighed.

"I think I've figured out that stupid brain of yours," Amu stated, glaring at me.

I raised my eyebrow and loosened my grip. "And what have you figured out…?"  
I mean, I don't think she'd figure out that I had this curse…it was too bizarre for anyone to believe.

"You..k-k-k-"  
I had an idea what she was about to say-and I was so tempted to do it right now.

So-

I stopped restraining.

I leaned in close, her lips inches away from mine.

"Kiss?"  
Immediately color flushed in her cheeks, and I felt a smirk cross my face.

I leaned closer.

"Do you want to.."  
Amu froze.

"Do it right now?" I asked huskily.

I heard gasps around me, and whispers; "I-it's true after all!" A girl gasped to her friend.

"So they're really going out?" Another whisper.

I smirked wider.

She blinked-and then she pushed me away, blushing crazy.

"L-let me finish what I'm saying, you jerk! G-get away from me!" She flushed, adding to my amusement. "I think you k-k-kissed me there in public because other people would take pictures…so it was official to everyone…to back off of me."  
I blinked, I didn't think she would figure that out.

I gripped harder on my bag and stepped back.

"Uh, how'd you know?" I stupidly asked, dumbfounded.

She blushed. "I just wanted to say…uh…t-t-t-t-t-thank you," She flushed even more, and pounded me playfully.

I smirked wider, she's actually _thanking_ me.

We walked on, and eventually we saw a large poster on the wall.

Amu's mouth gaped open.

My eyes widened.

It was a poster, of me and Amu, pressed against the wall, and my lips were clearly against hers.

There were headlines-"Ikuto's new girlfriend!?!"

Well, this is good…this is good…but it was sort of embarrassing looking at this picture.

A small fury awakened inside of me. I mean…I didn't think it would be a poster…but…my special kiss with Amu shouldn't be _that_ public..

"Oh GOD, you-friggen-what is **THIS**-UGH!" Amu barked, obviously pissed, and ran furiously to the classroom.

I sighed, running my hand through my messy hair.

I stared at the poster, feeling sort of embarrassed. I mean, a poster in the middle of the hall? God, I didn't think teachers would let this thing stay here…but they did.

All of a sudden, something tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned swiftly, and met two gleaming, mischievous green eyes, following the poster on the wall.

**Kukai.**

"So," He smirked, making me groan; knowing he was going to accuse me of something.

"You lied to me," He said, even though this sounded bad, he still smirked.

I raised my eyebrow, pretending to be oblivious. "About what?"

"Hinamori. And you said you _weren't_ checking her out." He said sarcastically, grinning.

He pat me on the back. "Nice score, man. Nice,"

I smirked back. I couldn't help it. "Yeah, she's a keeper."

"So, how's your sister?" Kukai asked abruptly, his eyes softening, and to my surprise they almost looked sad.

I was even more surprised how he abruptly changed the subject to Utau.

He couldn't have a cru-

Nah…it couldn't be.

"I mean-uh-I know Utau's making her CD and all. But I'm just wondering…" He trailed on, as if he was imagining something.

I blinked, still stunned. "Uh, I guess she's fine. What, you have a crush on her?" I teased.

Right after what I said, Kukai actually had _a bit of red_ on his cheeks-I'm _not_ kidding.

"N-No way, man! I'm not interested in having a girlfriend yet," He scoffed, obviously embarrassed, and he stomped off, fuming.

I smirked, enjoying the fact he sort of liked my sister. I could tease him forever just like he did to me…

After that interesting event, the bell rang. I shoved my hands to my pockets and prepared to sit right next to Amu and to control it as much as possible.

I slid the door open, and found Amu already at her seat.

I took in deep breaths and set my bag down in the seat near her.

She shot a glare at me, causing me to smirk.

There were still whispers around us.

**Amu's POV**

_THAT BASTARD!!!!!_

This idiot clearly humiliated me in front of EVERYONE!!!

Dammit, Dammit, DAMN HIM!!!!

He seriously had NO idea how much I was mad at him.

I felt my cheeks reddening, and I almost literally slapped them for doing so.

These whispers totally bothered me!!

I shot another glare at Ikuto. What annoyed me the most-he smirked back at me!

Ikuto…you are _so_ gonna get it!!

**Lunch**

I sighed and grabbed my red lunch tray.

"Hey Amu," A familiar voice greeted me.

I turned, and smiled, relieved seeing a friend.

"Rima!"

We went to our table. "It's like I haven't seen you forever," I sighed, munching on my sandwich. "Yeah," Rima replied, resting her chin on her hand while she drank her soda.

"So Amu, I see you hanging out with Ikuto lately-"  
I almost choked on my sandwich.

"W-what are you thinking Rima?! Me and Ikuto aren't doing anything-ANYTHING. Don't pay attention to that poster! We did not kiss! That bastard forced me to-"

"Calm down, Amu," Rima sighed, but her lips twitched, an almost smile.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Besides, I didn't ever mention anything about kissing or a poster…" Rima finished, looking curiously at me.

Gah-my big mouth!

I blushed furiously. "Rima, I just want to you to know-I really think Ikuto's a bastard,"  
Rima raised her eyebrow, but her eyes softened and she sighed. "Okay, I'll put that into my brain,"

But she didn't look convinced.

Before I could protest-some sat in the empty chair at our table.

Rima's eyes widened.

Blush started to fill my cheeks-

Tadase!

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikutoooo!"

I frowned, looking up to see the voice.

Kukai pat me on the back. "Just remember, I'm on your side." He murmured.

It was Saaya and her group.

Oh _joy_.

A blonde girl whined. "Ikuto-t-that poster's fake, right? I mean, I think Amu made that picture just to make us girls jealous,"

"That's right, Ikuto! Don't let that _bitch_ use you!" Saaya growled.

I groaned. "You don't believe that I'm going out with Amu?"  
They all nodded.

Damn it.

After all my work-they still didn't believe me?!?!

"Listen, girls-I want to show you something after school. Tell everyone to come." I said firmly, a plan forming in my mind.

Their expressions brightened. "Okay!" Saaya squeaked, obviously happy that I told them to meet me somewhere.

They finally left. I sighed.

Kukai raised his eyebrow. "Just what are you planning..?"  
I smirked. "I think you'll know soon enough. Just show up."  
Kukai sighed, and nodded.

"Just so you know, since you have a _huge_ crush on Utau," I smiled smugly, and Kukai's face reddened with playful anger. If Utau takes a break after her CD is out, I'll tell her to come visit you," I added, smirking.

Kukai clenched his fists, obviously embarrassed.

"Ikuto-I've told you-I do NOT have a crush on your sister!!!"  
I raised my eyebrow. "Uh huh. Sure."  
I glanced at Amu-she was sitting, talking with Rima.

I wonder what they were talking about.

But Amu was blushing like crazy, which tempted me to go over there are listen on what they were saying.

I felt a lot more excited on what was going to happen after school.

I locked my legs together, preventing myself from going to their table.

Kukai eventually realized what I was looking at, and he smirked.

"Kukai, don't you dare."

Kukai laughed.

Then, a horribly familiar blonde sat in their table.

Tadase.

A sudden fury entered me-the feelings of jealousy.

Wait, what?

He didn't even do anything yet.

But still, I felt jealous. Why does he get to sit with them? Why doesn't Amu sit over with me?!

Kukai must of thought I looked real mad. "Uh..Ikuto..you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I growled.

I strained my ears more, to listen.

Amu immediately blushed.

Gah-so annoying!

Rima hardened her gaze, probably sensing a new rival.

"Hinamori-san," He slightly blushed, and went on, "I haven't seen you in a bit."

Amu laughed, slightly nervous. "I-I haven't seen you either, Tadase-kun,"  
Ugh, sappy romance. How delightful. What's with the nicknames?!

They kept on talking, and there was too much fury bottled up inside of me so I couldn't take any more.

"H-Hinamori-san," He started blushing, and Amu's eyes looked curiously at him. "I was wondering if I could call you A-A-A-Amu-chan," He finished, blushing still, looking at her.

Her face was glowing pink, to my irritation. "S-Sure, Tadase-kun…"

Oh _please_.

I felt so furious I grabbed my bread and through it fast and accurate at Tadase's head.

"What the-?!" I heard his voice, he was obviously stunned.

"What the-Ikuto-" Kukai started cracking up.

I turned away as fast as I could.

Kukai kept on laughing. "That-was…so funny!! Ikuto-really-you're really hilarious when you're jealous…"

I smirked.

Kukai was laughing so hard he pounded the table with his fist. I concentrated my ears toward Amu's table.

"What the-Tadase, what was that?" Amu asked, totally shocked.

I felt Rima's gaze on me.

So she knew it was me, huh?

"Uh-I don't know. A-anyways, A-Amu-chan, I hope we can talk a little more in Biology," He finished, still stunned.

I heard Amu laugh. "Sure, Tadase-kun,"

I groaned. But hey, I was glad I at least threw something at him.

**After School**

I grabbed Amu by the wrist. I felt too determined, so I ignored the raging feeling of hormones.

"H-hey!" Amu shouted, obviously angry.  
I smirked. "C'mon Amu, these people don't believe us. So we need to show them."  
Amu's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!"

I frowned. I was insulted. I mean, it's like she thought I was some disease…

"Amu, at least act happy."  
"How could I?!"  
I sighed. "Anyways, let's just get this through. Or would you rather do something else…in bed.." I slyly remarked.

Her eyes widened and she immediately blushed.

"Okay-FINE! We'll do it! W-what I mean-not the bed thing! What you were going to show everyone! Just a quick one, though!" She fumed, her blush increasing by the second.

I wished she would've actually said no and agreed to do that with me…but no. I had to restrain. This was important. Saaya was still taunting Amu, since they didn't believe the picture.

"I-Ikuto-sama!" Saaya's group squealed, and the rest of the school chattered and pointed at us.

Amu's eyes widened. "I-in front of all these people?!"

I smirked at her. "We need more publicity, yes?" She flushed, and she punched me in the shoulder. It didn't hurt at all. "Just a quick one, idiot," Amu scoffed grumpily.

What I was planning-well, I doubted it.

I chuckled and I gripped her hand. I leaned in just before we entered the crowd, my lips were at her ear.

I tried hard to resist the temptation to bite it…

"Remember, kiss back. Respond to me."

She blushed even more. "W-what?!"

I didn't answer, I just smirked.

She glared at me, and then we entered the crowd.

I grabbed her hand, and the crowd immediately turned louder, questions were being asked.

"Quiet down, everyone!" I spread my hands over the crowd, and after a few seconds, the crowd gradually stopped talking.

"Now, you've all been told that I would show all of you something, right?"

They all nodded, and I got a few "yes'."

I felt Amu twitch while she was holding my hand. Because of that, I could tell she was nervous.

"And that thing is, since everyone thought the photo was fake," I pried, and my classmates' eyes widened-knowing what to expect of my next words.

"W-we would like to show you proof that the picture isn't fake!" Amu's voice yelled in the crowd, slightly loud and cool, like the first time I'd met her, but it was sort of quivering.

Now, that was the part I didn't expect. The crowd obviously didn't expect that either.

Though, I smirked-if she spoke out for us then that means there has to be some feelings for me…

She was blushing so much now-like a red tomato.

I heard a few gasps and murmuring, chatter-and a few muffled sobs.

I sighed, the hormones were overwhelming.

I turned to her pink, blushing face.

If I didn't kiss her now, I would lose it.

I gently pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She blushed even more and closed her eyes.

Then I quickly pressed my lips against hers.

Oh.

God.

Her soft lips pressed against mine nervously-but it was incredible. She was actually kissing back! This was what I was waiting for!

But I think what the Esper said-she had to kiss me with full feelings.

Well, hey-you never know. She probably does.

I'm such a sucker. She kisses me back once and I'm so surprised and passion fills me up so quickly-and I'm about to blow.

I immediately pressed mine back against hers-and hers moved back in rhythm.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I could tell her muscles loosened.

Hm…she likes it.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Oh man, she DOES like it.

Or maybe just to give some affect…but a guy's gotta hope.

I heard cheering in the background, a bunch of gasps, and more sobbing.

It was sorta funny, but I didn't laugh.

I forced it deeper-I heard her breathing become shallower and she panted as she kissed me.

This was paradise.

How many minutes have passed? Two? Three?

I forced myself to stop before I went even deeper…you didn't want to know what I might've done next. But I planned something big, when I got home.

Saaya's group stared at us like we were ghosts.

Amu was blushing like crazy.

"You _liked_ it-"

"_Shut up_, Ikuto, just _shut up_," Amu murmured angrily, as I smirked in response.

I'll take that as a yes.

**At Ikuto's House**

Well, this was nice.

When we first entered the house, Amu had went into her room and shut the door on me.

Sigh.

"Amu, c'mon out…"

"N-No!"

I frowned. Did I humiliate her that much?

"C'mon Amu, what did I do?" I moaned. I didn't like this a bit.

She was silent for a bit.

"Amu?"  
"Y-You idiot, I'm changing! There's no way I would let you in while I'm _changing_, pervert!"

Oh.

I scratched my head. But the word "changing" sort of got through my head a little too much.

I shoved my hands in my pockets to restrain myself from breaking the door down.  
"Oh. Er, sorry," I stammered like an idiot.

I walked into the kitchen, further away from her door. I sighed. I doubted she actually hated me, but I became worried. How was I going to make her head over heels for me?

The phone let out a shrill, loud ring.

I said and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ikuto." A small, female voice said politely on the other end of the line.

My eyes widened.

The sound of her voice hit me with a million memories I hadn't remembered until now.

It was so familiar, in a horrible edge, I tried hard to remember.

"W-who are-"

"You don't remember me, I suppose?" She chuckled. "Think again, Ikuto. We've met in freshman year."

The second time I heard her voice, I finally figured out who she might be.

Horror flooded my thoughts. I was utterly shocked.

And what she said…

_Freshman year._

It couldn't be that Esper..I mean-I remember now, the Esper's name was Alice.

"W-what's you're name?" I stuttered.

She chuckled once more.

"Alice."

Crap.

**Aya: OH YEAH. CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Amu: WHAT?!!?**

**Ikuto: Who the heck is this..**

**Aya: My best friend. ^^ Lawl, she's guest starring. :P **

**P.S. yes, I know, it's an OC, BUT SHE WILL **_**NOT INTERFERE WITH THE RELATIONSHIP**_**. SO NO BAD COMMENTS.**

**Alice: Whoot! I'm the Esper!**

**Aya: Anyway, guys, I'm so SORRY for my late update.**

**Anyways, ****PLEASE REVIEW**** for the next chapter! =3**


	9. A Twist

**Aya: Sorry for the long wait everyone!!!! I've been very busy the past few weeks. Lots of things have been happening. Anyways, at least this update is sooner, right?**

**Btw, DID U GUYS READ THE NEWEST SHUGO CHARA CHAPTER? KYAAAA!! I mean, seriously, ARUTO. 3**

**And the newest Shugo Chara Party! Episode was my FAV so far! Ikuto said something…THAT WAS REALLY AWESOME. (I'm not gonna spoil, just watch it xP)**

**Ikuto: (smirks) everyone loves AMUTO.**

**But I still DON'T forgive you for not updating for so long.**

**Aya: T^T**

**Aya: Anyways, where's Amu?**

**Amu: -__- Just hurry up and continue the story!!! The esper has appeared and I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**Aya: Geez…o_O**

**Ikuto: (smirks) So you love Amuto too, huh.**

**Amu: *blush***

**Aya: Anyways, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARCTERS!**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

_** Recap**_

_It couldn't be that Esper..I mean-I remember now, the Esper's name was Alice._

"_W-what's you're name?" I stuttered._

_She chuckled once more._

"_Alice."_

_Crap._

**Chapter 9: A Twist **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

After all those days of planning how I was going to confront the Esper when I met her, I just stood there, my mouth gaping open like an idiot.

"W-wha-"

"Surprised, are you?"

I stood firm. "I want proof."

"Alright, sure. Whatever you want." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I can know what you are feeling, Ikuto. I know what has been going on in your life. I've been only away for a couple of years, but I know everything."

"Prove it."

"I was just getting to that."

I frowned.

"I spoke to you on November 15 on Freshman year." To my surprise, the exact moment she said the date, I remembered it.

"I was disturbed by the way you treated women back then. Treating them like a piece of trash. So I decided to teach you a lesson."

"I told you about my powers. I was an Esper. You didn't believe me at first, and you just snorted and smirked."

"I was even more dangerously infuriated. So I cursed you, with the ability to be unable to control your hormones around your one true love. And the only cure was to make the girl fall for you and to finally fufill the task your hormones have longed for ever since you have met Hinamori Amu."

I scowled. I felt angry and shocked at the same time. "Alright, so you just leave and pop up again reminding me just like 'Hey! I cursed you and now I'm back to give you an even worse punishment!"

She laughed. "Don't make assumptions, Ikuto. I'm not here to put you in danger. Mostly to remind you."

"I just want you to know I'm still here, Ikuto. Because I'm back, a very interesting turn events will start right about now."

"W-wha-what are you say-"

"I'm out of time now, Ikuto. You will be seeing me more often. It was nice having a chat with you. Farewell."

The line went dead.

I frowned and hung up the phone. She was right about too many things. But one of the things was that once she called me, it already surprised me enough.

_"You will be seeing me more often."_

What did that mean? I don't think she'll stalk me, but I didn't know her that well so I don't know.

But I was curious what she looked like, just in case it was someone I knew at school.

"Ikuto?"

I swiftly turned my head, it was Amu's voice. It was coming from her room.

I walked immediately toward her room and tried my best to ignore the thrilling sensation of looking at her right now.

She was wearing just a tanktop and shorts. Well, this was pretty normal, nothing very interesting so far.

I still grabbed my hands and wrapped them around my back as quickly as possible. "What is it?" I asked, leaning over.

She was on her desk, her cheeks pink from blushing, and she looked nervous.

"Erm…I'm bored."

My eyes widened. Well, this was unexpected. Amu has never told me she was bored. She must've been so desperate that she wanted to talk to me.

Now, that was interesting.

I smirked.

She frowned. "Don't take this as the wrong idea, idiot. I just want something to do."

"Really…?" Something sly was bubbling up in my mind. My hormones were taking control of my mind.

"Well, I've got something." I smirked, the feeling was uncontrollable now. I could do anything! She wouldn't be bored with this activity, perhaps..

My hands moved with incredible speed-I'd move her towards the wall and against the wall as quickly as possible, and then I pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes widened and she flushed.

I grinned. "Not so bored are you, Amu."

Her eyes narrowed. "Get. Off." She kicked my stomach. I flinched, but I stayed still.

"OFF!" She growled, and she kicked-

DAMN.

She kicked me THERE!!!

It hurt like HELL!

I groaned and I let go.

"Thank you," She smiled smugly, and went back to her desk.

Just after what she did to me, I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Amu?" I growled.

She glanced at me, unafraid (to my irritation), and she smirked.

"Thanks so much Ikuto. If you'd just let me kick you more, I won't be bored," She grinned, mocking me, and stuck up her-

What the hell!?

Who knew Amu could be this vile…

She stuck up her middle finger at me.

HER MIDDLE FINGER.

That was IT! No girl has ever DARED to stick their middle finger at me!

She walked out of the room, winked at me, (still mocking me) and was still sticking her middle finger at me.

But damn…that was sexy.

Woah, what was with that thought?!

I shook my head and ruffled my hair. Focus, Ikuto, focus.

I was _so_ going to get my revenge.

**Amu's POV**

I SO owned him!

I think that was the best day of my life. I got to thank Ikuto sometime later for giving me such an opportunity to own him.

I smirked at the thought. Finally, FINALLY! I finally owned this guy!

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some mint candy. I popped it into my mouth.

I grabbed my book and walked to my bed.

I shuddered while I read. I kept on remembering the horrible memory of Ikuto tackling me on my bed, as if Ikuto was coming at me right now.

I shook my head. I doubted it. Besides, Ikuto's probably still cramping down _there_. I smirked again, on how awesomely awesome I was.

I read, just to the good part-until I felt hot breathing to my ear.

"Boo."

I screamed and threw my book into the air.

My eyes widened as I met lips against mine.

_Ikuto._

THAT. IDIOT. HOW. COULD. HE. KISS. ME. JUST. WHEN. I---UGHHH!!

I screamed angrily against his lips, and pounded him as hard as he could. He didn't let go.

My cheeks reddened as his tongue entered my mouth.

GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

THIS GUY WAS SOOOO FRIGGEN GROSS!

I screamed even more furiously against him, and kicked him and pounded him.

With as much power as possible, I pushed him off.

He fell off the bed.

Ikuto winced, and rubbed his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled, hating him more than ever.

"Geez, calm down!"

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? YOU JUST ATTACKED ME!" I demanded, my cheeks burning.

He sighed and rubbed his head again. "Alright, I guess I got carried away. Anyways, that was my revenge."

My eyes widened. Revenge? For kicking him?

"That was…your revenge?"

"Yep. My revenge was, first of all, scaring you. And, well, I kissed you_,_-and then I took your mint from you," He smirked, and stuck out his tongue.

I gasped.

There it was, my white mint.

I blushed like a tomato, and covered my mouth with my hand. To my horror, I realized it was true. There was no more mint in my mouth.

Are you serious?!

He smirked his annoying smirk, and licked his lips. "Who's stumped now, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Ikuto had just started war.

**Ikuto's POV**

It felt good to own her, just like she owned me. Yep, I admit she owned me, but it was even better since I could do things I wanted for revenges.

So, as usual, I wanted this war to happen.

Sort of.

I was sort of afraid on what Amu was going to do to me. I mean, Amu knows my weak spot.

But I knew hers, too.

It was pretty even.

I guess that Esper, was partly right. This was interesting. So what more was coming?

Amu shut me out of her room, probably planning for revenge. I grabbed a mug and filled it with coke.

I sighed as I drank it. I was too curious on what Amu was going to do. It was pretty obvious she was going to do something anyway.

The door creaked open, and I tensed and waited if she was going to do anything.

Surpringly, she said nothing and she was dressed in outside clothes. I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" She glanced at me. "Getting groceries. We're running out of eggs, right?"  
Now this was very, very suspicious.

"Um…okay," I replied stupidly, and she walked out of the door with her purse.

I scratched my chin. I guess she wasn't planning anything after all.

I hoped I was right.

**30 Minutes Later**

I was just about to go back into my room when the door opened. I froze and stared at Amu, who held a bag in her hand.

"Is that eggs?" I asked, because it didn't look like it.

She smirked and took it out.

Oh.

Crap.

Why didn't I think of that?! She knows two weaknesses of mine, dammit!

You probably already guessed, but what she took out was…

Catnip.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Amu, you--!" I hissed, she was going to humiliate me!

Her grin widened and she unsealed the opening, filling the room with a strong, delicious aroma.

"Come and get it, Iku-neko." Amu cooed.

I couldn't take it anymore! She bribes me like that, like I'm really a cat!

Before I could respond, my body completely took over.

**Amu's POV**

Hah! I SO owned him, AGAIN!

But this time, I was more careful, due to what happened last time with catnip…

I shuddered, and focused on Ikuto.

Ikuto pursed his lips, and his eyes had that mystified look like he looked last time.

I smirked. "Iku-neko!" I moved the catnip to right, and he shifted right.

I giggled. I moved left, and he followed. He moved closer, and he licked his lips.

He purred.

I cracked up like crazy.

He purred again, and I caught my breath. I grinned even wider.

Then, I threw it out the window.  
Ikuto jumped, actually_ jumped_, on all fours out the window, following the catnip.

LOL. LOL. LOL. OH MY-OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS!!!!

I was laughing so hard I was rolling on the floor. I caught my breath and watched on the window sill. I was still giggling like crazy, Ikuto was licking the catnip.

My giggling increased when the neighbors started staring at Ikuto, with a "wtf" face on.

MORE LOLING. LOL.

This continued for about ten minutes (me giggling the whole time) and Ikuto finally snapped out of it.

I started laughing so hard, and Ikuto glared at me.

He stared at the people staring at him. He blushed in embarrassment, and yelled, "Uh, that was just-a performance! Yeah! I can really act, you know!"

I laughed even louder. That was the dumbest excuse ever!

The neighbors started whispering to each other.

Ikuto glared at me even harder, and I didn't care. I SO had this on him!!

Ikuto started running towards the window where I was.

Crap!

I started running towards my room as quickly as possible, but to my horror, it wasn't quick enough. Just when I got into my room, Ikuto came inside, and as quick as lightning, he shut the door.

Oh boy. I was dead. Yep, I was dead.

I laughed nervously. "Haha…Ikuto…I got revenge…you see? It was hilarious!"

He glared, and to my worst fear, his infamous smirk terrifyingly spread across his face.

I gulped and backed away, as far as I could, but my knees hit the bed and I yelped as I fell on the bed.

Shoot!!

I stared at him in horror as he slowly slid his legs on the bed I was on, and he pinned me to it, his hands on either side of my head.

He stared down at me, a mischievous twinkle in his dark cobalt eyes.

My cheeks reddened as my eyes widened.

"Shall we continue, Amu?" He breathed seductively.

Great.

Just great.

**Aya: Ahah…sorry guys, I must leave you guys with a cliffhanger xD**

**Ikuto: I LOVEE THIS CHAPTERRR!! WOOT WOOT! :3**

**Amu: T^T **

**Aya: Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Anyways, you will see Alice very soon! ^^ **

**Ikuto: Please **_**REVIEW**_** for the NEXT CHAPPY! ;3**


	10. Reveal and Renew

**Aya: WOO! Almost 300 reviews! Just a little more and I'll get there! XD Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Ikuto: Heh. Okay. I seriously want to see me and Amu make a little (smirk) action.**

**Amu: (blush) Wtf, pervert?!**

**Aya: (grins) Don't worry, Ikuto.**

**Amu: WHAT.**

**Aya: Anyways, onto the chapter…(drum roll) Time for the one and only appearance of-Oops, I said too much. XD **

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**By the way, the character "Alice" is owned by AliceRosen! (she's my friend, check her fanfics out! =D)**

_**Recap**_

_I stared at him in horror as he slowly slid his legs on the bed I was on, and he pinned me to it, his hands on either side of my head._

_He stared down at me, a mischievous twinkle in his dark cobalt eyes._

_My cheeks reddened as my eyes widened._

"_Shall we continue, Amu?" He breathed seductively._

_Great._

_Just great._

**Chapter 10: Reveal and Renew**

Ikuto smirked, making me shiver.

"I-Ikuto," I started, fearing what was going to happen next.

"Amu, it's _my_ turn."

I gulped.

Before I could speak, he pressed his lips against mine extremely eagerly.

I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly (including my lips), trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

His kisses became more urgent, thorough and more force put into it.

And there was one more thing I felt in his urgent, rough kisses.

Passion?

I furrowed my brow.

I tried to kick him, but he was too far away from my legs for me to kick him-I wasn't that flexible.

I stopped, tired, and I was so tired I'd opened my mouth to try to breathe.

Bad decision.

His tongue explored my mouth, and his entrance made my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I tried to gasp for air. "Ik-" I tried to talk, but he kept on kissing me, covering me with kisses. I whimpered once more.

He panted as his hands softly trailed over my neck.

I shivered.

Why wasn't I stopping him? Why wasn't I protesting?

That was two of the questions I had feared to answer the most.

Maybe I couldn't speak because he kept on kissing me? Maybe because he held my arms to restrain myself from hitting him, and his body was too close for me to kick him?

That had to be the reason, right?

I felt so weak from trying to stop him. I'd ran out of energy from trying before. I didn't know what to do!

Ikuto suddenly stopped, and stared intensely at my face.

I was ready to punch him, but I stopped.

He gave me a look I had never seen before, his eyes were pleading, even sad.

"Amu…I'm sorry…I can't control myself…"

What?

The statement made me blush like a tomato.

And quick as lighting, he continued.

I whimpered as he kissed me once more-his tongue exploring my mouth. His hand trailed down my neck and in a minute, he slipped down one strap of my tank top.

I gaped at him, too shocked to do anything.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?! Stop-"

I gasped as I felt his lips pressed against my neck.

He trailed kisses down my neck and he stopped at my chest.

"Ikuto…please..." I pleaded. I couldn't take it. It was too much! I wasn't ready! I didn't want this to happen to me…not now!

He stopped abruptly, and his expression became shocked, alarmed.

He backed away from me, his eyes dripping with guilt. "Amu…I-" He stopped, ran his hand through his hair, and walked quickly out the door, and shut it.

I sat up on my bed, my eyes wide. I could still feel my cheeks burning as I slipped back my strap, dazed on what just happened.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

My heart was still accelerating, and there were butterflies in my stomach.

There was something about Ikuto when that happened. His expression was…sad.

Before I knew it, my curiosity took over me. I wanted to know more about Ikuto.

I slipped out of my bed, grabbed some clothes, took a deep breath, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I dropped my clothes in surprise as I saw myself in the mirror.

My cheeks were bright red and there was a wild look in my eyes I've never seen before. My hair was messed up and my clothes were disheveled.

I gasped when I saw a few red marks on my neck.

I blushed and tried to think of a way to cover it at school.

A scarf, maybe? Hm…

I sighed and stared at myself again. Who knew Ikuto could be so…perverted. Well, I knew he was perverted, but he really proved it just now…

I sighed and as I got into the shower, I thought about what he had said.

"_Amu…sorry…I can't control myself…"_

My cheeks burned once again at the memory. What did he mean by that?

I groaned in frustration.

This was all too confusing!

**The Next Day**

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed as I slammed my hand on the alarm. I lazily looked up to see the time.

Well, that's good. I wanted to go to school early because I wasn't ready to see Amu yet.

I grimaced as the memory reappeared in my mind.

I ruffled my hair. She probably hates me now. Probably thinks I'm a sick pervert who'd rape her.

I rolled my eyes, but I wouldn't blame her. Stupid hormones, stupid…

Everything was confusing. There was too much going on, my sudden loss of control and the reappearance of the Esper.

You might've expected me to be mad at her, but I was too tired to rant. It was a waste of time anyway. It was my fault. I should've controlled myself better.

I shook my head and got ready.

Randomly I wondered how Utau was and how long it would be until her debut.

I hoped she was okay, (well, she's my sister) and dressed up for school.

**At School**

I walked to school like normal times, with my bag lazily slung over my shoulder.

The school was buzzing as usual, people talking to each other and glancing at me occasionally. I walked to the courtyard where no one usually was, but to my surprise, a girl was there, sitting on a white bench. She stood up and faced in my direction.

My eyes widened.

The moment I looked at her, the moment the memories that were once blurry cleared as if they were new.

It was Alice.

I was speechless, too shocked. She appeared in front of me. The person who cursed me.

She hasn't changed.

She had knee length, long, lush pink hair that was curled delicately at the tips. It wasn't as bright pink as Amu's, but it was dark enough to be mistaken for red orange.

Her eyes were large and pink, and when I looked into her eyes it seemed as if she saw right through me and as if she'd been through a lot.

Her glittering, dark red rose clip was placed on the side of her face that kept back her bangs. Her skin was pale and creamy.

She was wearing our school uniform.

She smiled and beckoned for me to come over.

I took a deep breath and walked over.

My mind was in a buzz. This was too shocking. I mean, she appears out of nowhere in my school?!

"Ikuto, you haven't changed," She said, in her small voice I had heard on the phone. She still smiled.

I glanced at her.

"You're Alice." I stated bluntly.

Her smile widened and she nodded.

"You remember everything now, don't you?" Alice replied, staring at the sky.

Instead of the sky, I stared at the grass. "Of course I do. But seriously this curse-this curse is seriously messed up," I grunted, frowning at her.

Her smile faded. "I knew you were going to say that."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "You did sort of deserve it. You _are_ going to thank me some day."

I raised my eyebrow and I grimaced. "Thank you? Because of this curse, I can't seem to control myself around Amu, and because of that, Amu seems to hate me as I hate myself for what I've done!" I whispered furiously.

Alice looked at me, her face serious.

"Ikuto, let me ask you this. Do you regret meeting Amu?"  
I opened my mouth to answer, but then I quickly closed it. I thought about it for a while.

"No," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Alice's face slightly lit up. "Good. Because, you see, this may sound confusing, but your curse was sort of like a punishment and a reward."

I raised my eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it, Ikuto? Because of your curse, it enabled you somehow to realize who your true love is. Because of that, you'd meet your true love sooner, and because you had the curse, it brought Amu unconsciously to meet you. It sounds weird and unbelievable, but its true. That's the thing with curses. It speeds up the meeting times, if people are going to meet on a later date." Alice took a deep breath after this, and waited.

I blinked.

"You're right about the confusing part, for sure. Well, I guess…uh…thanks?" I said stupidly, trying to take this in.

Alice laughed. "I'm not your enemy, Ikuto. I'm here to help you. I'm an expert in love." She grinned.

I grimaced, it seemed to early to think about love between me and Amu.  
But I did feel relieved that she wasn't my enemy. It wasn't really good to have a powerful being trying to vaporize you.

By the way, that reminds me…

"Alice, not that I don't trust you or anything, but could you show me some of your powers?"

Alice frowned. "I can't show my powers to a human. You've already got a taste of it anyway, when I called you. I was right about how interesting events start to occur, wasn't I?" Alice smirked.

I blinked, and it made sense.  
"Oh, alright."  
Alice turned her head to a direction behind me and smiled. "Nice talking to you in person, Ikuto. I'm going to take a class at this school, but I'm not in yours. But remember, I'm _helping_ you." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"You're leaving? It's not even class time yet." I wanted to ask her more questions about Amu and I.

Alice smiled wider. "Amu's coming. I don't want her to misunderstand." She waved, and she walked off, disappearing into the hall.

I sighed. That was unexpected.

Before I saw Amu, I could feel the hormones pounding up.

I sighed, tightening my hands together in restraint.

Here she comes.

I got up and my eyes widened when I saw Amu.

She had a pink and black scarf covering her neck, and her honey eyes widened when she saw me.

Well, I sort of understood why she wore a scarf.

I remembered when that happened, too.

I sighed and waved at her.

She blushed, to my delight, and stomped off to her way to class.

I chuckled.

The bell rang, so I went off towards where Amu went, and prepared for even more excruciating hormones to come.

**During Class**

Well, this was awkward.

I glanced at her occasionally during class, trying to ignore the hormones which were begging me to touch her, to ask her why she was so uneasy around me.

I tightened my legs together and tried to figure out what she was feeling.

Her eyes seemed irritated and her brow was furrowed, and she tightened her scarf a bit more. Her face still seemed flushed.

Her eyes shifted to me, but I didn't avert my gaze as usual.

I stared her down, and her cheeks burned red. I whispered quietly,

"I'm sorry about last night."

My brow furrowed, and I felt so ashamed of myself and so sorrowful it was probably shown well on my face.

**Amu's POV**

He looked so…sad. At the look he gave me, his piercing blue eyes tinted with sadness, his brow furrowed, his lips in a frown, his cheeks slightly pink, I forgot all my grudges against him for a moment.

He was really…sorry.

I blushed on what I was about to do. But I wanted to hug him. It was as if he was this sad boy, that I would want to comfort and make him feel better. He was like a sad puppy dog. So I couldn't resist.

**Ikuto's POV**

At first her face was shocked.

Then, to my surprise, her cheeks reddened and her eyes softened, and her face revealed a pure, soft smile.

She whispered. "I forgive you."

My eyes widened as she smiled softly at me, and gently grabbed my hand.

I felt my cheeks warm up.  
So this was the soft side of Amu.

I tried to ignore the pounding hormones, begging me to grab her hand and pull her to kiss me.

**Amu's POV**

He seemed so sad before. I wanted to make him feel better. And he was really sorry. I was happy for that.

I blushed when his fingers tightened around mine.

I let go, and pursed my lips as I blushed red. I put my hands on my lap.

Wh-why did I do that? That was…well…Ikuto's a jerk! He's just a jerk. Nothing more.

I lowered my eyelids slightly. Well…I guess part of him's not. I mean, that face he showed me, well, its really convincing. It actually convinced me to hold his hand to try to comfort him…

I blushed as I felt his gaze on me.

I quickly glanced at him and looked back at the chalkboard.

He was smirking. _Smirking!_

**After School**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Rima!" I called, as she was walking down the hall.

She kept on walking. "What is it?" I tried to keep up with her, and eventually I finally was walking next to her.

"I met the Esper."

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me, her mouth dropping open.

She tucked a blonde, curly strand behind her ear.

"What? Are you serious?" She whispered, clearly flabbergasted.

I nodded. "It's unbelievable, but its true. I met her."

"Tell me everything."  
After I finished explaining, she looked at me with cautious eyes.

"Does she like you?"

I snorted. "I doubt she has a serious crush on me. Besides, she put this curse on me. She said I deserved it."

Rima nodded. "You might be right."  
She sighed and wiped her forehead. "Phew. I didn't want to have another rival for Amu. A love triangle is already stressing."

"Besides, don't you have a rival, too?" Rima smirked as my face curled up into anger as I thought about Tadase.

"I knew it was Tadase. You threw bread at his head. You're lucky everyone including Amu is oblivious. I was one of the only ones who noticed."

"Kukai sat next to me. So he noticed." I added, and she nodded. "I know."  
"So you're a really good observer or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I'm good enough to figure out what you are going to do next with Amu."

My eyes widened with interest.

"What is it?" I asked, and Rima smirked as she told me what I should do.

My eyes widened when she finished.

"It's an old move, but I can add things new to it." I smirked as Rima's expression remained unsurprised.

"Good luck," She added, and waved as I walked away, trying to find Amu. I smirked as I thought what I was going to do. And after finding Amu, I would buy two tickets to a "scary" movie that would have her clinging on to me. And after that…well…

I smirked.

This was going to be fun.

I ran into Amu infront of the classroom.

My excitement totally took control over my hormones, but my hormones still appeared.

But they were telling me I have to do this. I have to. It's the perfect chance.

Her eyes widened, she was blushing. Probably remembering what happened in class. I smirked.

"I-Ikuto," She murmured. "What's going on? You look like you just won a million bucks," She asked.

I smirked wider. "Listen, I really want to watch this movie coming out. You see, it's really cool, and I wanted to invite you."

Her eyes widened and her face lit up. "Really? Thanks, Ikuto! What movie is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Paranormal Activity." **(A/N: This is a real movie. I DO ****NOT**** OWN IT.)**

Her eyes widened and her face paled.

Heh, so she'd heard of this movie.

"B-b-but I heard that was the scariest movie of 2009!" Amu stuttered.

"What? You scared?" I sneered, and her face paled even more, but she furrowed her brow. "Of course not! I'm going!" She blushed in embarrassment.

I smirked. "Okay, let's go tonight."

She nodded quickly. "T-Tonight."

**9:00 P.M.**

The movie theatre buzzed as I walked in, Amu walking at my side. My hormones were still raging, but I did my best to avoid it. Besides, I'm saving it all for later…

"Two tickets for 'Paranormal Activity," I spoke in the window. The girl, with chest length chestnut hair and a small clip at the side, nodded and gave me the tickets. To my surprise, she winked and mouthed, "Call me."

What the hell?

I glanced at Amu and her eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "What the…" She whispered.

She grabbed the tickets out of my hands. "Hey-Amu," I started, but Amu looked on the back of both tickets.

One of them had a phone number. And after the phone number was a heart.

Amu narrowed her eyes. She walked off ahead to the ticket person.

I raised my eyebrow as I followed her. Does this mean she's possibly…jealous?

My hormones raged at the temptation to tell her its alright, its okay, I'm never going to go with that girl anyway.

I took in a breath, trying to swallow back all of the hormones, and walked on.

The ticket person (Yup, I don't know what it's called…) ripped part of the tickets and gave us a part of it. "Theatre 17," He said blankly, and before I could get my ticket, Amu stuffed it all in her pocket.

I sighed.

"What? Disappointed?" She muttered, her face red and her eyes irritated.

I chuckled. "Not really. I'm just trying to take your jealousness in."  
I smirked, and Amu blushed. She elbowed me in the arm. "I'm not jealous!" She scoffed.

I folded my arms, mainly because her touch made me feel such an exhilarating feeling that I had to stop myself.

I tried to smirk, but it was probably twitching. "Of course you aren't," I replied sarcastically.

She groaned, but as I opened the door of Theatre 17, her face paled as we walked into the darkness of the theatre.

**Half an Hour Later**

I yawned. This wasn't really scary at all.

Though, to my delight, Amu was clinging on to me, as I suspected she would.

I could hardly relax, though.

She grabbed my arm tightly near her chest.

Near her_ chest._

I inwardly groaned. Little did she know I could feel almost everything. So it was insanely hard to control.

I held back a moan as she grabbed on to me harder.

Dammit.

I felt it. Her freaking n-

Okay, this is going to sound weird.

Her freaking nipple.

Gah. It sounded weird even to me.

Anyways, as I tried to restrain myself, I tried to pay attention to the movie.

**(Beware of slight spoilers of the movie below)**

The couple was sleeping, first of all, for a while. And then all of a sudden, some kind of air bubble drifted out of nowhere and the woman was dragged out of her bed.

Amu grabbed on to me even more. She whimpered.

**Another Half an Hour Later**

I sighed. I couldn't take it any longer! She was holding on to me so tightly it was freaking almost impossible to stop controlling.

I breathed deeply. Calm down, Ikuto, calm down…just a few more scenes…

**(Again, beware of slight spoilers of the movie below)**

The girl in the movie pretty much stood up over her bed, watching creepily over the guy during the recording of the guy's camera. Then it sped up, her getting up and back into bed as she just stood there for hours and hours…

Not really creepy.

Then during the day, the frame of him and the girl was broken. And the broken part was on his face.

I yawned.

Amu whimpered even louder.

"I-I-Ikuto," She whimpered.

Yes! This had to be the moment. Finally.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" She buried her face into my arm.

I gulped.

I decided to try to take advantage of the moment.

I wrapped my arms around her, letting her hide into my chest.

"It's okay Amu," I whispered into her ear, trying hard not to bite it.

I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Want to go home?" I whispered again, and she fiercely nodded.

I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist, trying hard not to do anything else, as we walked off from the theatre and went to go home.

I opened the door of the car and shut the door. I got my keys and turned on the engine.

Amu opened the door beside me and shut it.

I started driving.

Geez…I could see Amu's figure trembling. The movie must've scared her a lot.

"I-Ikuto, I-I c-couldn't handle it," She stuttered slowly and trembling, as if she was trying hard not to admit defeat. But she did.

I smirked, but then it filled me with sadness as she was trembling there, scared.

I wanted to comfort her.

"It's okay, Amu. I'll be with you, okay? The movie isn't real," I told her.

She shivered. "I-I know. B-But still, it was recorded like a h-home movie," She whispered.

"Amu, you'll be fine. I'll be with you. No ghost will get past me," I pleaded.

Amu shivered still.

I stopped the car, we'd finally arrived home.

I got out of the car. "C'mon, Amu,"

Amu nodded, and slowly got out of the car, and immediately stayed close to me.

I glanced at her.

Her face was red from blushing, but her face was also pale. Her eyes were tinted with fear and her lips quivered.

"B-But you know, I wasn't really scared!" She whispered furiously.

I chuckled. "By the way you look now, I'm not really going to believe that."

I opened the door and turned on the lights.

I yawned. "I'm sleepy," I sighed. "I'm going to go to sleep."

I inwardly smirked. Little did she know what I was planning.

Amu's eyes widened, and then her brow furrowed.

"O-okay," She murmured.

I nodded as she followed me upstairs and got ready for bed in the bathroom as she got ready in the other bathroom.

I went into my door as Amu went into hers.

Amu looked carefully at me, her eyes still full of fear. "G-goodnight," She murmured.

"Night," I yawned, and I shut the door.

I grinned.

She's going to come. I know it.

I quickly went into my bed and waited.

After about ten minutes, someone knocked on my door.

I flew out of bed, grinning like crazy.

I opened the door, and there she was, the pounding hormones raging at me now since it was now the moment.

"I-Ikuto," She muttered, looking like she couldn't sleep.

I tried to emphasize I was sleeping by rubbing my eyes.

"What is it?"

"C-c-can I sleep with you?" She finished, her blush becoming so bright I could see it's color at night.

I smirked, glad it was dark so she couldn't see it.

"Sure, Amu."

I still felt sorry for her, though.

She was like a little lost puppy, and I'd taken her home. It was also as if she was a little kid again. But, in my eyes, she was still Amu.

And again, I wanted to comfort her.

She sighed in relief. "Lock the door," She whispered.

"Huh?"  
"I said lock the door, idiot," She groaned.

I chuckled as I locked it.

"Better?"

She sniffled and nodded.

I slipped into bed as she slipped into mine.

I tried to ignore the annoying temptation. Not now Ikuto…not now….

She moved closer into my chest, and I sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her again, trying to help my hormones a little bit.

The hormones still raged, but I was glad to be able to touch her.

"I-Ikuto," She whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Make sure you beat up any ghost that tries to get me," She whispered with seriousness, and I laughed.

"Promise?" She whimpered.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I promise." I replied, and I felt the truth in my words.

"Good," She whispered into my chest, and I pulled her closer to me, but she didn't notice.

This felt good.

And Amu probably did thought so, too.

Now she thought of me as her protector. She trusted me more.

I smirked looked at Amu's sleeping figure, trying not to react because of my pounding hormones.

Now for tomorrow…

I frowned while thinking. I sighed and tried to sleep while Amu was in my arms.

Something was telling me more was to come.

I looked at Amu again.

I must ask too much of Amu once more. My hormones pounded.

Amu…

I'm not sure if I could control myself until morning.

So get ready.

**Aya: Oh yes! Woo! A lot happened in this chapter, yes? One of my longest chapters, 11 pages! =D**

**Ikuto: WOO! HELL YEAH! THIS IS JUST FREAKING AWESOME! =3**

**Amu: What. The. Hell.**

**Aya: Amu, it's not like I made your lifetime job as a stripper.**

**Ikuto: *sparkling eyes* Hey, that's a good idea. You should put that in.**

**Amu: NOOOOO!!**

**Aya: Eh, I won't go that far. That's way too off of Amu's character.**

**Amu: She's right!**

**Aya: Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Ikuto, do the honors please!**

**Ikuto: Gotcha. Please ****REVIEW**** for the next chapter! ;]**


	11. Lovesick

**Aya: ITS 2010. OH EM GEE. HAPPY NEW YEAR~ WOOOOOO!!! AND YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MORE THAN 300 REVIEWS WOOO!!! And wow, someone actually threatened me to update…**

**Ikuto: O_O Threat about what?**

**Aya: Threats-like, if I don't update soon they're going to read another story. (I will not name this person) …..And I don't really want people to give up on this story… (gets depressed at the thought)**

**Ikuto: Sheesh.**

**Aya: You got that right…anyways..I watched "Avatar" (****NOT**** the last airbender-that comes out next summer) it was LITERALLY the BEST movie I have ever seen in a while. Seriously. I highly recommend it! ^-^**

**Amu: Um, anyways, Aya doesn't own Shugo Chara or "Avatar!"  
**

**Chapter 11: Lovesick**

Now _I_ was the one who couldn't sleep.

I tried to keep my eyes away from Amu and tried to close my eyes already. But my hormones were pounding like a rapid heartbeat and I couldn't concentrate on sleeping.

During the night, Amu kept on yelling and screaming, (probably having a nightmare) and I quieted her down.

I sighed and peeked an eye open.

The curtains shone with sunlight.

What the hell? It's already morning?

I sighed and let go of Amu, but then I realized she was sweating and her brow was furrowed worriedly, she was panting and whimpering.

She's still having that nightmare?

I felt concerned and I put my hand over her sweaty forehead, and I realized her head was burning.

No way. She has a fever?!

I immediately got up and rinsed a towel with cold water and placed it on her forehead.

Her panting slowed down, but she kept whimpering.

"Amu, it's okay," I whispered, and she quieted down.

I sighed and realized what she was wearing.

She was wearing very warm clothes. She was still in her long jeans, a sweater, and socks.

D-don't tell me…

I knew what to do. I mean, I've read it in books, how to take care of someone when they have a fever.

But Amu couldn't change into other clothes by herself. She looked too worn out.

That means I'd have to…

My hormones pounded even harder.

What the hell-why am I getting more excited?! I clutched the edge of the bed as hard as I could to restrain myself.. I tried to swallow it in. This was seriously dangerous. But I had no choice. I seriously wanted Amu to get better.

I slowly slipped off her socks and gulped as I slipped off her sweater.

I shook my head. I had to defeat it for now. I need to do it quickly.

I felt sweat go down my forehead as I furrowed my brow in determination.

I slid off her pants, but slightly looked away with difficulty as I threw them on the floor, and next slid off her sweater.

This was _beyond_ controlling! This was self-restraining on a highly different level!

My hands were trembling, because they were fighting off with my thoughts, deciding whether or not to touch her.

_Don't. DON'T. She trusts me now!_

I held my breath in as I took off her shirt.

Crap, now I really felt like a pervert, because I was staring.

All of it (even the hormones stopped for a moment, as if time had stopped.

I stared.

She was more developed then I thought…and she wore lace underwear?

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, but then my head shot up as I felt the strongest hormones I have felt in a while build up. I started to have perverted intentions fill my head, ones that were _so_ perverted you don't even want to know.

Crap!

I tried to feel more concerned and took off my shirt.

Dammit! The hormones were building. It was like we were actually going to have sex. But no, I inwardly cursed myself for saying it, because it strengthened the hormones even more. I had to admit I sort of wished we were.

I clenched my teeth hard as I finally pulled it over her and pulled the lightest blanket over her and pulled all the heavy ones away, and fixed the towel on her forehead.

I swiftly got another shirt and put it on.

I sighed and quickly went to the backyard to take a breather.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I sat on a stool. That was close. Too close.

I jumped when my phone rang, and I sighed as I saw the ID, "Rima."  
I flipped it open. "Hello?"  
"Yeah, Ikuto, how'd it go?"  
"It worked exactly as you said."

"As expected. So. I mean, what happened?"

I explained it to her, and I growled to her that Amu got a fever because of it.

I heard her sigh. "Don't blame me Ikuto, blame the movie. I didn't think she would get a fever anyways. At least you can get closer to her this way. And by the way Ikuto, I think your struggles with those hormones is just the beginning of your major restraining," Rima told me, and I nodded.

"I guess so. Wish me luck."  
"Yeah, you need it. She'll trust you a lot more this way anyway. So don't' screw it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
"Anyways, I got to go. Good luck with Amu."  
"Bye."  
I sighed and shut the phone.

I went back inside and found Amu at the kitchen to my surprise.

"A-Amu?!"

Amu turned her head to me, her hair messy and my long white T-shirt covering her underwear. Her eyes were pink and her face was red.  
She dizzily looked over to me and almost tripped. "C-cooking breakfast…I'm hungry…"

I groaned. "This is no time to be cooking. You have a very high fever!" I reasoned.

Amu's eyes lowered. "You…sound like my mom…" She switched off the stove and tried to walk over to me, but then she tripped.

I sighed as I put out my arms quickly to catch her, and I lifted up her legs and carried her, her head resting on my arm.

"You need to get back to bed. I'll cook you some breakfast."

Her eyes slightly widened in fear. "I-It won't kill me…right?"

I rolled my eyes. "My cooking isn't that horrible."

I felt her forehead and I furrowed my brow in worry. Her fever was increasing.

I laid her into bed and the dipped the towel in cold water, and then I put it over her forehead.

She looked down at her clothes.

Her face turned red even more. "You pervert…you changed my clothes…!?" She moaned, it sounded like she was trying to yell, but she was too weak to do that.

"I'm not going to explain now. You're sick. Sick people stay in bed," I instructed sternly.

Then before I knew it, she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

I sighed and went to make her some cold cereal.

I'm doing so much for her, I know. It might be just my hormones. I'm not sure. But I _was_ worried about her.

**Alice's POV**

I pondered thoughtfully as I strolled towards Ikuto's house. I glanced at the bag I was holding. I made sure I had the feeling that I made the tonic just right. I grinned, thinking about the effects would definitely make things _much_ more interesting.

I heard some people (a guy and a girl) a lot taller than me, but were the same age as me (well, that was normal) snicker next to me. I think they were at my school in my class.

"She's so short! She looks like an elementary student!" I heard them whisper.

My head shot up and I felt _furious_.

I really _hate_ it when people call me short! I _hate_ it when people mention it!

Oh they are _so_ going to get it!

I stopped when I was next to them I glared at them, feeling so mad I wanted to curse them right then and there.

"Shut the freak up." I spat, feeling the fury bubbling up, about to blow.

Their eyes widened and they trembled. "W-what the…"

My eyes widened as I caught myself.

I closed my eyes for a second. I swallowed all the anger and smiled cheerfully.

"I-I mean," I started.

"P-pardon?" I finished.

I winked, and the guy suddenly became dazed and fainted, the girl gasping as she caught him.

I giggled and skipped off to Ikuto's house.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Those kids were lucky I hadn't cursed them.

I grinned as I arrived at Ikuto's house and knocked on the door.

I sense that Amu had a fever, after all that has happened. Yup, I'm the Esper-I know everything. I heard Ikuto sigh as he opened the door.

His eyes widened.

"Alice?! How did-how could-"

I grinned. "Ikuto, don't ask. Just take this." I put it in his hands.

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrow as he peered into the bag.

I sighed. "You seem stressed, you know. I can tell. So just drink that up!" I smiled happily, thinking about how interesting this'll turn out.

He raised his eyebrow, and nodded. "Uh, thanks."

He closed the door.

I thought very hard, trying to make it reach Ikuto.

_Drink what Alice gave you. It will help you._

I smirked.

No lie there.

It'll help you, well, _advance_ on your relationship.  
I smirked wider as I walked away. I hope the tonic can make you even more perverted (at the right moments) as you are now and for you to awaken!

This'll be good. I know it. This'll make huge progress!

**Ikuto's POV**

_Drink what Alice gave you. It will help you._

I suddenly felt like I should drink what Alice gave me. So, I picked up the bottle, opened the cap, and gulped it down.

Hm. It tasted pretty good, like a strawberry fruit drink. It suddenly reminded me how Amu smelled like a strawberry.

I sighed, and spotted a note on the bottle.

_Ikuto, _

_ This tonic will also prevent you from having colds._

_ So if you drink it, and if you kiss, or interact with a person with a cold, you will not get sick._

My eyes widened. So Alice was planning this all along.

I sighed, well, at least it was handy. But was she suggesting me to kiss Amu?!

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and sat down on a stool next to the bed Amu was trying to eat cereal at, and I sighed.

"Amu, you can't seem to feed yourself. Here, let me feed you-" I reasoned, and she frowned and blushed even redder as she looked away. "N-no…it's embarrassing…" She whispered, and I sighed.

"C'mon Amu. Do you want to feel better?"

She slowly nodded and sighed.

I grabbed the spoon and slid it into her mouth and I saw her swallow it.

This repeated for a couple of times, but then I tried to ignore how she licked her lips after to get rid of a milk moustache.

Ignore it Ikuto, ignore it.

I felt like my hormones have been amplified then before.

So I kept on looking away as I fed it to her, other fist clenched and my legs locked.

And then finally, the bowl was only filled with milk.

"Drink up," I muttered, and I handed her the bowl as she eagerly grabbed it and gulped it down.

Then, she finished, took a breath, and put it down.

I put the tray down at the floor.

I looked back up at her, and chuckled as I spotted a huge white blob covering around her lips.

She raised an eyebrow. "W-what is it…?"  
I started laughing harder. "Y-you have a milk moustache.."

She blushed.

She tried to wipe it off, but she kept on missing it. She was wiping too small. It was _huge_.

"Y-You're missing it, Amu, let me help you."  
I cracked up and grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

She blushed and covered her mouth.

I started laughing even more.

"S-shut up!" She growled, and I smirked.

I felt her forehead and I sighed in relief as it wasn't as hot as before. But it was still warmer than an average person, so she was still sick.

I looked at her in worry, because her face was still red and her eyes were still pink.

Then, she slowly closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep again.

I sighed and wrapped my hand around hers.

I felt a pounding feeling I never felt before, one that wasn't my hormones.

And, well, it made me care for her this way.

I ran my hand through my hair and let go of her hand, and went to the bathroom to go take a shower.

**Later**

I walked into the room with only a towel on and wiped my hair with another towel. I sighed as I saw Amu still asleep.

I walked towards her, and felt her forehead. Still hot.

I went and rinsed the towel again with cold water, and laid it on her forehead.

She opened her eyes slightly and blushed, her eyes on my chest. I smirked.

"Like what you see, Amu?"

To my surprise, her lips quirked into a wide grin and her face became even more red. "Mmm…Ikuto, it's more like I _love_ what I see…" She traveled on, still staring, grinning like an idiot.

Okay, I did not _expect_ that.

My eyes widened. Did this mean when she had a fever, it was like she was drunk or something? I sighed.

What scared me even more was that I felt the hormones pounding up again, encouraging the idea of seducing her.

"Ikuuutooooo…." She whined, tugging on my arm.

I chuckled. "What is it?"

She blushed and her grin widened. "Take off…that towel…"  
My eyes widened. What the hell?

"W-why?" I gulped, immediately regretting I asked that question.

Her grin turned into a smirk. "I…wanna…see…you're…so….sexy…"  
I smirked at "sexy," but I tried my hardest to stop. Now that she actually wanted to see it, I started staring at how the T-shirt showed part of her underwear.

Her eyes followed mine. "You…like what you see?" She smirked.

And after that, I couldn't take it anymore.

I literally pounced on her and started kissing her very madly. She moaned and kissed back, her hands entwining around my neck and playing with my hair.

I felt my towel slip off, but I didn't care.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth as she pushed her tongue back, our tongues battling for dominance. I slid my hands to her chest and then she moaned, arching her back as I teased her.

I bit her ear and she moaned as I kissed down to her neck and sucked.

"T-Tadase…kun…"

My eyes widened and I stopped, and I saw her eyes were closed, her face pink, and she was clearly sleeping.

But I felt clearly heartbroken.

She had called Tadase's name when I was doing _that_ to her, and that clearly meant that she liked Tadase.

I felt like I was _dying_.

I felt a rush of such powerful; unexplainable feelings-and then I knew.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

I love Amu.

And if she likes Tadase, well….

I'm definitely going to make her like, no, _love_ **me**.

**The Next Day**

Amu's fever tremendously was cured the next day (I bet I was the cause) and we were eating breakfast before going to school.

I still felt insanely awkward around Amu.

"Do you remember anything at all when you were sick?" I questioned carefully.

She tilted her head and looked like she was thinking. "All I remember is coming back from the theatre."  
I sighed. I guess that was a good thing.  
"Amu," I couldn't believe I was asking this, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Do you like someone?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, her brow furrowed. "W-why is it your business?!" She mumbled, shoving a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

I bit my lip. Why _was_ it my business anyway?

Well, 'cause I loved her, that's why.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Tadase, isn't it."  
Her eyes widened even more and her blush reddened even a deeper shade, to my annoyance. "N-no-"

"C'mon Amu, be honest." I said sternly, gazing at her seriously.

Her expression weakened and she looked the other way.

"Y-yes…" She murmured.

I tried to stay calm, but the furious envy was still there. "What about me?"

Amu's eyes widened and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Y-you!?" She screeched. I nodded. "Be honest." I stared her down.

She looked quickly the other away again.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's true I did…um....l-l-l-like you a…l-little…but now that's different! I think you're a-a-a perverted jerk!"

I lowered my gaze and ran a hand through my hair.

"Amu."  
"What!?" She asked, annoyed.

"I…I think I love you."  
Her eyes widened with shock. "What the-all of a sudden-you _think_-I don't believe you!" She replied, her voice trembling with shock.

I furrowed my brow in frustration. It was hard enough trying to admit it and now she doesn't believe me?! "I'm not kidding. You're different from the other girls. You're sweet, you have a nice smile, you make me laugh-"

Her face reddened. "I still don't believe you! You always, _always_ tease me! I _absolutely _am _not_ going to fall for it again!" She replied, trying to sound strong and tightened her fists.

My gaze weakened, and then I felt determined, a plan weaving through my mind.

"Then I'll bet this."  
"Huh?" She spat, her face still as red as ever.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll make you believe it. Not only that, but I'll _absolutely_ make you fall in love with _me_."

"What the-?!" She gasped, and then I smirked as I walked out the door, with my bag, confidently going to school, definitely sure that my plan will work.

**Aya: OH HECK YEAH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Amu: Oh…my…**

**Ikuto: OH %$#%!**

**Aya: I know it's a little early, but then Ikuto **_**did**_** like Amu pretty quickly in the anime (my guess is after episode 3) But It's not like I made Amu and Ikuto kiss and then in chapter two they like-what-elope and get married.**

**Ikuto: Hell, who cares about the earliness. It's not even that early at all, compared to other stuff. I love the smexiness. :P**

**Amu: O_O W-what's the difference then? Between the hormones and…yeah…**

**Aya: (smirk) I was getting to that! The difference is that Ikuto is in **_**love**_** with Amu right now. (Alice, obviously knew that'll happen with the tonic and such, and no, it wasn't a love potion) But since he's in love with her now, he won't deny it. He won't restrain as much, since he hesitates because he says he's not in love with her. Now not only his hormones, but his **_**mind, heart, and soul**_** is into getting her in love with him. And this is where the REAL awesomeness begins-because his schemes are going to be a LOT better from now on. But the hormones **_**do**_** strengthen his feelings a bit more-that's why he confessed so quickly.**

**Aya: Don't worry guys, the drama and the climax is coming! But this story isn't gonna be over soon! I still have A LOT planned!**

**Ikuto: Oh geez. Anyways, R&R for the NEXT chappy! ;]**


	12. Breathless

**Aya: IM SO SORRY EVERYONE For the late update!**

**Ikuto: Where have you been?!**

**Aya: Gah! I'm really sorry everyone. I've had so much tests, quizzes, homework, a research report, and a HUGE project due that I have to work on! And, WRITERS BLOCK. So yeah, mostly because of school, I'm a lot busier! T^T**

**Amu: Oh…**

**Aya: Anyways, I'm reeeaally sorry! =( I'll try my best in this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Ikuto: Wow..she finally did disclaimer by herself…**

**Aya: :P So what?!**

**Recap**

_"Then I'll bet this."  
"Huh?" She spat, her face still as red as ever._

"_I'll prove it to you. I'll make you believe it. Not only that, but I'll absolutely make you fall in love with me."_

"_What the-?!" She gasped, and then I smirked as I walked out the door, with my bag, confidently going to school, definitely sure that my plan will work._

**Chapter 12: Breathless**

Holy crap. Where did that come from?

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

You know what I'm talking about. The whole, "I'll make you fall in love with me," thing.

First of all, I did not expect myself to blurt that out so fast.

I sighed, furrowing my brow as I leaned against the school wall, hiding in the shadow.

What have I done?

I groaned and rubbed my temples. I love her, I love Amu, I do.

But if she knew what I was thinking about doing…

I shook my head and the thoughts enclosed around me.  
No, this wasn't a mistake. I mean, I had a plan forming in my mind right now…

I started walking toward class, my hands in my pockets, and I saw Alice walking towards me.

Oh boy.

I sighed and glanced at her and she smirked at me.

So she knew, huh.

"You won't regret this, Ikuto. Trust me," She whispered, as we passed by.

I swiftly looked towards her as she walked away, like an electric shock just passed through me.

I shuddered. What was that about?

But really…I wouldn't regret it?

I looked back at her, and I sort of understood.

Amu walked this way, and her cheeks immediately flushed red when she saw me.

I smirked and winked.

Her cheeks reddened and she stubbornly looked away, fumbling with her bag as she walked the other way to class.

I chuckled and made my way to class.

**Lunch**

**Amu's POV**

I was just walking toward the lunch tables.

Suddenly, my eyes widened as I felt warm, familiar hands wrap on my waist and pull me behind a wall where no one was.

"Kya!"

I glared at the person behind me, which was Ikuto.

To my annoyance my heart started thumping hard against my chest.

His mischievous midnight blue eyes glinted back at me, a smirk on his face.

And to think this guy confessed to me….

I sighed and blushed. He was acting like nothing happened.

"What are you doing?!"

He smirked wider. "Just keeping you from escaping."  
I blushed even more. "L-let go already, pervert! I-It's embarrassing…"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything perverted, Amu."  
I rolled my eyes. "Like I would believe that."  
He chuckled again.

"Anyways, Amu, I want to ask you something."  
I looked away from him, my brow furrowed, my cheeks red, and I was desperately trying to ignore how he was breathing on my neck, how has hands were wrapped tightly around my waist, and how completely safe and overwhelmed I felt.

"W-what?!"  
"What type of guy do you like?"  
I almost jumped in surprise.

My eyes widened and I stared at him.

So…what happened this morning _wasn't_ my mind playing tricks on me.

I blushed, my heart beating faster at the thought.

W-why had my heart beat so fast when he had confessed to me? Why had did I have trouble trying to refuse him before?

This was _so_ overwhelming!

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, feeling the blush increasing by seconds.

"C'mon, tell me…" He whined and tightened his grip, his lips closer to my neck.

I gulped. "O-okay! J-just stop doing that!"  
He chuckled and he loosened his grip.

I sighed. Why was I doing this!

But I took one look at him, and I gulped in fear knowing that he would do something to me if I didn't tell him.

I sighed.

"Um…really smart, gets at least in the top five in exams, and is dreamy…mysterious…and kind….sporty…"  
Ikuto smirked, to my terror.

"W-what is it?!"  
"Listen, Amu, is there something I can do to impress you? So I can prove that I wasn't lying? Or are you _scared_ I'll prove myself?"  
I blushed madly. I fumed, so annoyed, deciding to give him something impossible.

"You know what! Fine! I'm not scared at all! Get in the top five in the exams coming up!"

Ikuto widened his eyes, a bit surprised, but then he smirked.

"You got it."

He let go and I nodded quickly, meeting his eyes before he walked away to lunch.

He wasn't serious, right?

**After School**

I was about to go home, and then, my eyes widened as I saw Ikuto coming towards me.

Grah! Amu! Stop getting so nervous around Ikuto!

Though, what got me off guard was him going another way, not going in the direction where we lived.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh…what are you doing? Home's that way," I pointed toward the street toward the house.

Wait, did I just call it "home" out loud? I bit my lip as I felt blush fill my cheeks.

Ikuto smirked. "Nope. Sorry if your disappointed Amu, but I can't have fun with you right now. I'm going to go study in the library for exams."

I blinked in surprise but I felt heat burning in my cheeks.

"W-wha-I'm not disappointed!" I fumed, and he chuckled and waved.

"See you."

He started to walk away, in the direction of the library.

I stared after him in confusion.

He's not really going to study, is he? I mean, seriously, he's probably just trying to make me get my hopes up but he's probably going to meet up with another girl.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, and trudged, following his path to the library.

As quietly as I could, I tried to make it not known that I was following him. But what was Ikuto thinking? Is he possibly going to study just because I told him I like guys who get good grades?

I blushed and furrowed my brow. What if he actually got into the top five?

I shook my head and slapped my forehead. No way, Amu. There's no possible way he can get into the top five. Some of these students are geniuses.

I sighed, so curious about Ikuto's thoughts that it drove me insane enough to spy on Ikuto if he went to the library.

To my shock, Ikuto walked casually into the doors of the library.

My eyes widened. N-no way. He's probably meeting a friend there.

I took in a deep breath, felt blush increasing in my cheeks, and walked quietly towards one of the windows on the library.

I went behind a wall and peered through the window, looking for Ikuto.

There!

Ikuto, setting his bag down, got out his books and started working on his homework.

Okay, so I was wrong about the friend thing.

I felt my heartbeat speed up and I blushed. He's only getting his homework done, right? I mean…that has to be it! He wouldn't go through that much studying for me.

I stayed there for a few moments, and then he shut his books and got up, and got a bunch of books from the shelves.

My eyes widened as I read the covers.

_Algebra._

_Chemistry._

_English._

_Science._

And there were more, with all of our subjects…

My cheeks burned even more intensely, because they were all of the subjects that we were taking exams on!

He got out his notebook, tapped the pencil against his head, and wrote things down, his eyes scanning the page on one of the books.

H-he's actually serious? He's studying for exams?! Is he actually doing it because I challenged him to do so?!

I groaned, exasperated at my own shock. I covered my mouth with my hand in complete shock.

Does he really l-love me?

I felt my whole entire face burn red at the moment.

I shook my head. D-don't jump to conclusions, Amu! H-He hasn't proved himself yet. Y-you're not totally sure he'll try hard, like, stay up all night or something!

My heart was beating quickly, and I took my hand away from my mouth and put it over my chest, breathing in deeply.

Why did I feel somehow flattered? Why did I feel sort of…happy?

I shook my head hard and grabbed my head, as if I was trying to hold onto my brain to rethink.

"Aaaargh! What's wrong with me?!" I moaned.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, seeing emerald green eyes, tan skin, and reddish brown hair sticking in all directions.

He looked familiar. He hanged around Ikuto a lot, so I guess he was his friend…

He stared at amusement at me but then his eyes followed to Ikuto, and they widened in shock.

"So…you're Ikuto's girlfriend?" He grinned at me. I blushed and was about to refuse, but I remembered our agreement.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "Y-yeah."

He laughed. "I've been wanting to meet you. Ikuto's never thought about a relationship such as having a girlfriend. He usually stuck with being single and flirted with girls."

I blushed. He was actually like that before?

"A-Anyways…sorry…but you look familiar. Are you in my class?"

He grinned. "It's okay. I _am_ in your class. The name's Kukai Souma. Nice to meet 'cha."

I slightly smiled. He was nice. "Hinamori Amu," I replied.

Kukai laughed. "I already know your name. It's a shock Ikuto's actually studying in the library. Since you're a transfer student, I guess you would like to know more about him in his past years."

I blinked. It's a shock? So…that means he didn't normally do this?

I felt my cheeks heating up, and my heart skipped a beat. W-well, he did seem the type not to study. B-But still…that can't possibly be a sign…

I sighed. "I surrender-I'm very curious."

He grinned. "He usually never studies. His grades are average. But I've been friends with him since we were kids, so I _know_ that if he actually studies, he can ace tests."

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

H-he can _ace_ it?!

N-no, Amu, the test hasn't been taken yet. Y-you don't know if he can do it or not.

"T-thanks Kukai, for the info."

He grinned. "Anytime."

"Anyways, see ya. I don't really feel like bothering Ikuto while he's studying, so yeah." He laughed and waved, and started walking away.

I waved.

I put my hand down and sighed, biting my lip in frustration as I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest.

**Later that Night**

I was home already, doing my homework. I was very distracted though.

I could not get my mind off of what happened!

I sighed. Ikuto can't possibly get into the top five!

I slapped my forehead. No time to think about Ikuto, Amu. I still need to do homework and study for exams, as well.

I twitched as I heard the door open and tensed as I heard Ikuto's footsteps go into his room.

My eyes widened.

Curious, I tiptoed and peered into the room.

There was Ikuto, already with books on the floor, and his eyes were still scanning pages of the different books and he was writing notes quickly.

He was…still studying!?

I furrowed my brow in ultimate confusion and my heart accelerated.

T-this is only a test. E-even if he does ace it, that doesn't completely prove his loves me.

S-So, I wonder if he'll go far enough to convince me he loves me.

I nodded. Keep on thinking smart, Amu!

**A Week Later-Day of Exams**

Ugh.  
I spotted bags under my eyes as I passed by the mirror.

I sighed.

For the past week, I've been totally stressed. Ikuto, making me even more exasperated, has been doing the same routine every single day! J-Just what is he thinking?! I was so distracted by what he was doing that even I didn't have time to study hard.

He was so engrossed in his studies; he didn't even tease me that much as usual!

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I took a deep breath and faced Ikuto eating toast while reading _another_ book that contained subjects in the exams.

My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Morning, Amu." He said suddenly, gazing over me, smirking.  
I blushed even more.

"M-morning. T-Today's the day of exams," I mentioned.

He smirked wider. "I know."

I sat down next to him and grabbed toast.

My eyes widened as I felt his breath at my ear.

"I'll try my best."

I felt my cheeks redden as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his lips against my hair.

"G-GAHHHHH!" I screamed, my face totally red. He chuckled and as kept on holding on to me as I struggled.

"W-what was that?!" I stuttered, totally embarrassed.

He laughed harder and for a moment, hesitated, as if he was fighting with himself, he let go.

I sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I've been missing teasing you. I've been too busy studying." He sighed.

I blushed.

"A-Anyways, g-good luck," I blurted out.

My eyes widened. W-wait, why did I say that?!

His smirk turned into a….

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened, and I felt my face grow hot at that moment, and I was completely off guard as I stared at him.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile.

I was so surprised at his reaction and the way he smiled I forgot to breathe.

His smile…was beautiful. It was hard to get my eyes off of it. My heart thumped wildly.

"Thanks."

My eyes went wider as I realized my lungs were burning for air and I literally _fell_ off the chair.

"A-Ahh!" I yelled, and he quickly caught me, his fingers cupping my chin and making my face go towards him. His eyes widened and he looked surprised. "W-what was that? What happened?"

I gasped for air and felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly sat back in my chair, stubbornly looking the other way.

"N-nothing."

He stared at me for a second, and chuckled.

I looked worriedly at my skirt and sighed.

Ikuto…had actually smiled.

And…how did it have such a powerful effect on me!?

**At School-Exam Time**

I sighed while praying that I would get a good grade and pass. Besides, I didn't completely focus on studying while worrying about Ikuto.

I glanced at Ikuto and my breath hitched as he winked at me.

I quickly looked away and blushed as the teacher passed out our exams.

**Two Days Later-Exam Results**

I took in a deep breath and left earlier than Ikuto, because I wasn't ready to face him yet.

If I saw the exam results…and if he got into the top five well…it would be really embarrassing if he saw my reaction.

Not that I was assuming he would ace it, anyway…

I sighed and walked over to the hall where they put the poster of our results.

I got up my courage and looked to the poster.

My heart literally stopped and my eyes widened.

I _can't_ believe this.

Not only did he get into the top five, but…

His name was flat out FIRST on the list.

I gasped and furrowed my brow, and felt sweat going down my face. My cheeks were burning red.

I stared in full-out shock that he actually made it to number ONE on exams!!

I stared at the poster like an idiot, my mouth gaping open, and I almost didn't notice an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head to face Ikuto's smirking face.

I gulped.

"Looks like I made number one, _Amu_."

"G-grah!"

He smirked wider. "Does that prove anything?"

I sniffed and turned around, my blush increasing by each second.

"W-well, g-good job, but I have another test for you!"  
He sighed and smirked. "I'm full on ready, Amu."  
I sighed and didn't look at him. His achievement totally put me off guard. It made a huge impact actually. I hoped he didn't notice how much this surprised me.

I glanced at a flyer at a wall.  
Yes! Thank you whoever put that up! Now I have an idea…

"I-I like guys who are sporty! B-But to make it easier, there's a swimming race tomorrow for juniors. S-see if you can win."

Ikuto blinked, but then he smirked.

"You're on."

**The Next Day-Swimming Race-After School**

I sat on one of the chairs, crossing my arms and tapping impatiently on my arm. When was it going to start?

Then, Ikuto came out of the locker room shirtless with only swimming trunks on.

My eyes widened and I flushed, staring at his chest.

Ikuto smirked and waved.

"Aaaaah~Ikuuuutooo!" All of the girls squealed, and I sighed and looked the other way.

Rima slurped her Snapple and sighed. "Amu, you're actually testing him to do this? Ikuto looks the type to be a jock if he wanted to."

I blushed and sighed. "S-so? I-I can't believe it that fast, anyway."  
She rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"R-Rima!"

"Get ready! 3…2…"  
I shook my head and switched my gaze to Ikuto, who was bending over, prepared to jump in the pool.

"1!"

The referee shot the bullet in the air and Ikuto leapt quickly into the water and started swimming quickly ahead of the other competitors. I gulped and watched him in total amazement.

He was really fast!

"Told you," Rima sighed, a slight grin on her face, probably proud of herself she knew.

I sighed and kept on watching.

**Ikuto's POV**

Psh. This was so easy.

I quickly swam through the water towards the white finish line. It was only a few feet away…

I glanced at Amu and saw her surprised face. I smirked, but then tried to become quicker because a guy was catching up to me.

My eyes widened as something pushed hard against my stomach.

I groaned in pain as the push was so hard I slammed against the pool wall.

I winced and saw that a guy was ahead of me now, he probably kicked me on accident.

Or on purpose.

I winced and glanced at Amu, who was staring at me in surprise, and in doubt, and then I jumped and swam again.

I winced in pain everytime I moved the arm that slammed against the wall.  
My stomach hurt like crazy, but I kept on swimming.

I had to do this. For Amu.

Amu's eyes were really wide-completely shocked.

I groaned at the pain but I forced myself to keep moving.

Then, a second before the other guy, I lightly touched the finish line.

I sighed in relief, but then my arm slipped.

My eyes widened in surprise as I fell back into the water, my arm still hurting like crazy and my stomach throbbing.

I winced and tried to get back to the surface, but I was too deep to reach it.

Then, my eyes slowly closed, my lungs burning, but all I saw was a blur of a figure reaching towards me.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto! Ikuto! You _idiot_!

How come he had tried so hard?! His arm obviously hurt and his stomach must've also!

But he still tried?! And still tried to reach the finish line even though he was obviously in pain?!

How come he had tried so hard for me?!

I dived in the water without any second thoughts and swam quickly to Ikuto, the fastest I had ever swam before.

His silhouette in the water was obvious, and I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him to the surface.

I gasped for air and I glanced Ikuto, but to my horror he didn't gasp for air either.

My eyes widened and I pulled him off the pool.

"A-Amu," Rima whispered, and I didn't pay attention to her, for I was so worried.

I desperately looked for a shelter to put Ikuto in. His body was getting colder by the second.

There!

I quickly ran to the gym storage supply closet and went inside, and closed, and locked the door.

I laid Ikuto against the wall and grabbed his hand.

My heart thumped in worry as it was cold.

I whimpered and felt tears pour down my face.

"Ikuto, you idiot!" I cried, pounding my fists into the wall and my head against his chest.

"Ikuto…why?! Why would you try so hard?! You're an idiot, I tell you, an idiot!" I felt tears coming down quickly now, a sadness overwhelming my mind.

"Ikuto…" I moaned, and looked at his face, his eyes were closed.

Wait, in movies, they do something called..CPR, right?

I blushed, but I really wanted Ikuto to survive.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but hesitantly I moved my face closer to Ikuto's, furrowing my brow, and with burning red cheeks, held his nose and pressed my lips against his.

I tried to give him as much air as I could, and then I let go and stopped, and stared at him.

His eyes were still closed.

No! Why was he still unconscious?!

I felt more hot tears pouring swiftly down my face and I held his shoulders, my head facing down on his chest. "Wake up..wake up!"

All of a sudden, Ikuto stirred slightly and moaned.

My eyes widened and I stared up at him.

His eyes were open and his brow was furrowed in pain.

He coughed. "A-Amu…more air…"  
My eyes widened and blushed, slightly hesitating again, and pressed my lips against his, giving him air.

I let go, and faced his slightly lowered eyelids. I blinked, because in his eyes I saw something wild…something I had seen in him before when I had first met him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pushed my head towards him, making our lips touch again.

I blushed madly and my eyes widened.

W-what?!

"W-wha-" I gasped, in between his kisses.

"I…need…more…" He whispered and pressed his lips hard against mine, and before I knew it, he swiftly pushed _me_ against the wall.

My eyes widened, my heart accelerating, my face completely red, he pressed his lips once again to mine, his hands entwining through my fingers and pulling it up on the wall, so my hands were over my head.

I furrowed my brow, trying to breathe as his fingers, which used to be so cold, now was burning hot.

He pressed his lips with such force it blew my breath away.

He forced his tongue through my lips and I moaned unconsciously, his tongue exploring my mouth.

I blushed. I-Ikuto, what's with you….?!

"Nnnn…" He moved his lips with rhythm, making my heart beat even quicker. He opened his eyes slightly and with passion fiery in his eyes, he took a breath, and pressed his lips against mine once more.

I moaned again. I couldn't help it! He licked my lower lip and pushed through again-he was driving me insane!

"Iku…to!" I gasped and he kissed me again, more roughly, and he grabbed my chin up towards him.

He let go once more, and I stared helplessly into those burning eyes, my blush increasing.

Why….

He again pressed his lips against mine, with even more force, and his tongue battling mine.

I gasped and panted as he moved his lips from my mouth to the corner of my mouth, and I shivered and moaned as he licked my ear.

"I love you…."  
My eyes widened at his mutter, as he stared at me again with those piercing eyes, causing me to be breathless in response.

He pressed his lips against mine, more urgent and quick, and whispered into my lips once more, "I love you…"

My breath hitched and I felt my cheeks rising even more in temperature, panting as he kissed softly against my neck. "I love you…"

I moaned and I shut my eyes, my brow furrowed, and my blush probably ten shades deeper, and my heart thumping so quickly it had never been so fast before.

He kissed me again, grabbing my chin, and kept it where his lips were, and kissed me deeply, that I was blushing like crazy and I tried to breathe.

He pressed soft kisses from my lip to my ear, and whispered. "I love you…Amu…"

His voice was pleading, his eyes were so piercing, that I stared at him, panting, my eyes wide.

Stop it..Ikuto..stop saying that!

"Ikuto….." I whispered.

Stop it..Ikuto…stop saying that…stop kissing me….

He pressed his lips against mine again, his hand running through my hair, his touch leaving my skin burning and my heart skipping a beat.

He stared at me, his eyes burning into mine, and whispered, "I love you…" and kissed me again.

I blinked, shutting my eyes and my brow furrowed even more.

Ikuto..please..stop saying that…stop kissing me…stop it! Stop staring at me with those eyes…stop saying that with those eyes!

If you do…I might…I might…

I might give in to you.

**Aya: Hehe =D YAY! This was..ALMOST 12 PAGES. OMG D: **

**Ikuto: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS HAWT. :3**

**Amu: O///////////////////O**

**Aya: WOOT. That was AWESOME. Seriously. I loved writing this chapter! XD**

**Ikuto: AYA YOUR FRIGGEN AWESOME. =D I CAN'T wait for the lemon!**

**Aya: Hehehe! Thanks, Ikuto!**

**Amu: That was…oh my GOSH.**

**Aya: You know you liked it.**

**Amu: (blush) N-no way!**

**Ikuto: Aren't you imagining it? (smirk)  
Amu: (blushes harder) NO!**

**Ikuto: Do you want me to make it real for you…?**

**Amu: (faints)**

**Aya: O_O…anyways…please REVIEW for the next chapter!**


	13. Unexpected Comeback

**Aya: YES 400 REVIEWS! :D YAAAAAYYYYY! Thank you so much everyone!!!! You guys ROCK. Let's get it to 500, kay? (sparkly eyes)**

**Ikuto: You are so greedy…O.o**

**Aya: Haha, I'm just kidding! But then I would VERY happy if it reached to 500! ^^**

**Ikuto: Okay….**

**Amu: …O.O Anyways…where have you been?!**

**Aya: Sorry! A bunch of stuff was due this week also. Also, I've also been working on an AMV competition with my friend. T.T I'll try my best again! **

**Ikuto: Okay…you better make this chapter good!**

**Aya: Got it! Anyways, someone do the disclaimer…**

**Amu: I'll do it! Aya does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Recap**

_He stared at me, his eyes burning into mine, and whispered, "I love you…" and kissed me again._

_I blinked, shutting my eyes and my brow furrowed even more._

_Ikuto..please..stop saying that…stop kissing me…stop it! Stop staring at me with those eyes…stop saying that with those eyes!_

_If you do…I might…I might…_

_I might give in to you._

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Comeback**

I snapped out of it once I heard a knock on the door. "Ikuto? Amu? Are you in there?" It was Rima.

I gasped and I pushed him away, my cheeks increasing temperature each second. Ikuto blinked, but even though it seemed he'd snapped out of it also, his breath was still shallow and his eyes were still wild.

"W-we have to go home!" I cried, trying not to sound affected in any way by his kisses. I grabbed his hand and felt his hand wrap around mine, causing me to blush as we walked out.

Rima raised her eyebrow. "So you're revived? How…exactly?" She stared at me, and I had a feeling she already knew what I did.

To my surprise, her mouth turned into a smile. "Anyways, Ikuto, you won."  
My eyes widened and Ikuto smirked, turning to me. "How's that?"

I blushed. "UGH!" I yelled stubbornly, and we walked off to home, my heart still beating like crazy.

What he didn't know was that I wasn't entirely focused on the fact that he won. There was a question that was strong in my mind, and that I was dying, yet afraid to answer.

How did his kisses make me feel so…so….._good_?!

**Home**

Without a word I set down my bag and immediately started going to my room.

"Amu-"

I shut the door.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I slid down the door. This was so _confusing_!

Why did I feel sort of pleased when he kissed me!? Why?!

I sighed and slapped my forehead. Don't think so quickly, Amu, don't. That would just make this worse.

I frowned and collapsed into my bed, cuddling into my pink sheets and stared at the ceiling.

I did feel sort of sorry though, I had shut the door on him rudely.

I whimpered slightly and clutched my chest, and felt my heart pounding crazily still.

_Ikuto…_

My breath hitched; my heart started beating even faster when his name had entered my mind!

I blushed. Why!?

I sighed. No…no…it can't be!

I can't possibly respond that fast! I mean…it's too soon for me!

"Amu."  
I gasped and I turned to hear Ikuto behind my door. My heart started beating a thousand times faster.

"You okay?"  
I gulped. "Y-yeah…"

I heard him sigh. "If you say so…"  
He walked away, and I blushed.

Was he…worried about me?

I whimpered and I grabbed my head as I shook it. No, no, no! Stop thinking crazy thoughts, Amu!

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed as I walked away from Amu's door. Was she upset? I hope I didn't upset her…

I sighed again. I screwed up.

But there was a tiny hope inside my heart that she actually enjoyed it.

I smirked. Yup, she did look sort of like she liked it.

I ran my hand through my hair. Amu….whenever I'm around her now, the hormones are like one million times harder to control.

I seriously wanted not to control it anymore.  
The phone rang and I walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto." It was Alice.

My eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Okay, I know what happened today, just so you know, and I need you to meet me at this Café. It's very important." She told me the café and I nodded.

"See you."

Since she said it was important, I guess I should go.

I walked to Amu's door. "Amu? I'm going to go out for a little bit."

"O-okay."

"Stay safe."

Silence.

"T-t-thanks."  
I sighed and then I walked towards the café.

I went inside the doors of the café, and there was Alice alright.

She waved to me and patted a seat so I could sit.

"So what's this all about?" I asked as I sat down.

She sighed and averted her gaze from me, which made me suspicious.

"I'm happy about what happened today, Ikuto, but there is something going on that is more serious on the matter."  
I raised my eyebrow. I haven't ever heard her talk so seriously before. But I nodded. "What is it?"

She looked at me straight in the eye and said, "You need to make Amu fall in love with you and confess _soon_."

My eyes widened.

Okay, first of all; I was _not _expecting that.

"_Huh?!_ Why?!" I demanded, my brain panicky.

She sighed and averted her gaze again. "I sense something strange coming. Something really bad and twisty is going to happen. That's why you have to try harder so that would prevent that bad thing to stop happening!" She reasoned, furrowing her brow.

I sighed and laid back, running my hand through my hair.

There was a long silence.

"Well?" Alice said calmly, but her voice was clear about what she wanted to hear from me.

I hesitated, but then I sighed.

"I'll try."

She sighed in relief and smiled. "Okay, Ikuto."

"Anyways, do you know what this 'oh so terrible' thing actually _is_?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, no. I wish I knew. But I can't tell the future. I can only sense it but I can't get a clear picture of it. I can just feel the vibes." She shuddered. "And this one's going to be _way_ out of nowhere."

"I'm confused, but I'll still try."

She laughed. "Okay, get back to Amu before she gets worried." She smiled.

I sighed and grinned. "Alright. Wish me luck."

She nodded and watched me as I walked out the door.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, five girls were having a slumber party at one of the girls' large mansion. They were all styling their hair and putting make up on.

Among the five girls, there was one with red wavy hair and emerald green eyes, and she was in a _very_ bad mood about something.

"What is it, Saaya?" One of her friends asked as she tied up her own blonde hair in a curly ponytail.

Saaya groaned and stood up. "I. Have. Not. Stopped. Thinking. About that kiss. Ever." She screeched through her teeth, clicking her tongue in irritation as she racked the comb crazily through her hair.

"I know, me neither! How can a girl like _that_," One of other Saaya's friends, a brunette, groaned; "receive the insanely _hot_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto's attention?! I'd like to know how she schemed it, that _liar_," She scoffed, padding pink blush on her cheeks.

"But you know the rules of our club. No messing with his girlfriend," Another groaned grumpily, smoothing pink lipstick on her lips.

Saaya stomped angrily to the middle of the room and propped her hands in her hips, admired her polished fingernails for a moment, and then remembered what she was about to do and raised her head to make a proclamation.

"Who _cares_ about rules this time?! This type of girl is _absolutely_ unacceptable. We have to get in their way. _I_ have to." She screamed, her cheeks flushing red in anger.

Most of the girls nodded in response.

"Saaya, you're the president of the club. You have the best ideas. So we'll leave it to you."

Saaya smirked and nodded, raising her chin up in the air arrogantly. "I won't give up that easily! Just wait, Hinamori Amu, I'll make you _never_ return to Ikuto's side!"

**Amu's POV**

I sneezed. "Ugh. I feel like someone's talking about me…" I sighed, wiping my eyes. I opened the door and I stiffened as I saw Ikuto step inside and look at me.

I gulped as I felt my heart accelerate.

"Amu," He started.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, feeling my blush deepen it's color.

He stared at me still, his eyes piercing into mine, but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"W-what is it!?" I demanded, irritated at his silence.

"You haven't said anything of what happened before. Is something wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

I winced. Of course something's wrong, idiot! You kiss me and all of a sudden my heart starts pounding and I'm more confused than ever!

But I wasn't going to say that.

"N-no, but since you w-won, I guess c-congrats." I blushed. I couldn't believe I was saying this.

His eyes widened.

"So…you mean congrats to making you fall in love with me?" His eyes twinkled with excitement and his mouth curved into a grin.

I blushed and furiously shook my head. "W-what the-n-no way!" I insisted, glaring at him.

He sighed, and walked over to me, his stare once again serious.

I backed away.

"W-what is it-ah!" I gasped as I realized I bumped into a wall.

I gulped as he pinned me to the wall, his body intensely close to mine and his arms trapping me from escaping.

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks redden and my heart beating even more quickly as I stared into his piercing eyes.

"Amu," He breathed once again, making me blush even more as I felt his breath tickling my cheek.

"W-what is it?! Get off of me!" I demanded, but he didn't move.

"I don't plan on rushing things Amu, but I've decided. Go out with me."

My eyes widened and my face turned as red as tomato.

"What the-?! Huh?! I can't tell you yes right away! I-I mean, I'm not even in love with you!"  
He sighed, and winced, his eyes instantly filled with pain which made me slightly regret I'd said that.

"I know that. I just wanted you to know how determined I am."

I twitched as he gently touched my chin and lifted it towards me.

"I won't forget or stop trying to be with you, Amu. Remember that."  
And I felt my cheeks burn as red as ever as he leaned in closer to me, and I shut my eyes, but instead I felt his lips press softly against my forehead.

"I'll wait." He whispered, and pressed his lips again against my temples.

I slightly opened my eyes and felt blush creep up my cheeks. W-what was with this guy!? He was so different from before, when I first met him!

T-that doesn't mean anything, right?! I-I can't answer that quickly, I can't believe him that quickly!

"I-Ikuto!" I stuttered and pushed him away.

His eyes widened and he sighed. "Sorry."

"H-hmph!" I turned to my room and shut the door.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

_There was so much going on!_

I grabbed my cell phone and I was desperate. I clicked the contact I wanted to call and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Rima! I'm so overwhelmed!" I whined, closing my eyes in frustration.

Rima sighed. "Tell me everything."  
After I told her, how I felt and all about what happened, about how my heart started beating so fast, I heard the most unexpected response.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're in love with him."  
My eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I guess you're denying it. But you _are_ in love with him."

"No way! To me, loving someone is actually admitting it! I'm not in love with Ikuto!" I insisted.

"You're going to admit it sooner or later." Rima sighed.

"NO I'M NOT!" I screeched, groaning.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I won't say any more, but this is you're choice, Amu. Ikuto's doing his best for you. I'm not suggesting you be with him because you feel sorry for him. That's just terrible."  
"I don't feel sorry for him…" I muttered.

"Oh? So you're purely in love with him?"  
My eyes widened and I blushed. "NO! How many times do I have to say that?!"

She sighed. "Okay, whatever, be confused. I'll leave this to you. I can't rush anything to make you suddenly realize anything."

"Huh?" That didn't make sense to me.

She sighed again. "Bye, Amu."

She hung up and so did I.

I groaned and I was even _more _confused.

My eyes widened as my phone vibrated and I got a text-

From Tadase.

_Amu, I was wondering if we could go out together tonight. If you can, meet me at the Café._

"Amu-" Ikuto said once more as I came out of the door, furrowing my brow and blushing crazy as ever.

"I still like Tadase!" I insisted, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I still like him! I can't switch feelings that fast! But I do like Tadase, I do! So that probably _won't_ change! Tadase's sweet, kind, and I really, really like him! To cut it short, I have a huge crush on him!"

I shut my eyes, hoping he wouldn't care since I sort of tried to believe he didn't love me, but instead, I heard his footsteps moving forward.

I opened my eyes and I stood face to face to a very _annoyed_ Ikuto. "Okay, now I'm pissed." Ikuto growled.

My eyes widened.

"Why is it always Tadase?! Is there no room for me!? I know it sounds selfish, but come on! Tadase's irritating me to death-"

"I'm going to go out with Tadase! He invited me somewhere, and I'm planning on confessing that I like him!"

His eyes widened in surprise and he narrowed his eyes.

"Goodbye!" I growled as I tried to shove past him, but then he swiftly grabbed my back and lifted my legs up so I was carried by him.

My eyes widened and I blushed. "I-Ikuto!?"

"I'm not letting you."

"_Huh!?"_

"I'm not going to let you go to him." He said through his teeth, his eyes determined.

"Wha-Ikuto!? Let go!" I demanded, but he kicked open the door to his room and locked it.

"Iku-"

My eyes widened as he pressed his lips against mine roughly his hands twisting through my fingers and gripping them tightly as he pushed his tongue through my lips, making me whimper.

Ikuto…stop doing this!

Why are you so determined?!

I gasped as we fell onto the bed as he kissed me more deeply, leaving me even more breathless then before.

He stopped suddenly and wrapped his arms tightly around my body and pressed his lips against my forehead.

My cheeks were turning _redder_ than a tomato. "I'm not going to let you go."  
I whimpered. "Ikuto…!"

He gripped me even more tightly and buried his face into my hair.

"Please…_don't go_."

My eyes widened as I heard great sorrow and pain in his voice and he gripped me even more tightly.

"Don't leave me."  
I furrowed my brow and I stopped trying to get away from him.

I guess, at times, he can be like a kid.

"Ikuto…."  
He pressed his lips against mine, making me blush and he let go, his eyes staring desperately into my eyes, making my heart almost stop.

"Stay with me."  
Looking at those eyes, listening to his voice, I stopped trying.

I closed my eyes and I wrapped my hands around him, giving up.

And I guess I do sort of admit…

I sort of…cared for him.

I felt my blush redden as I let go, looking away stubbornly from him.

"O…kay. I'll stay only if you stop doing that," I muttered, and my heart suddenly felt happy when his expression lightened.

He smiled and he pressed his lips against my forehead, leaving my cheeks as red as ever and my heart beating quickly. "Thank you," He whispered.

My eyes widened as I stared at his smiling face.  
Ikuto can be cute if he was more like this.

I sighed, and I secretly promised myself I was never going to say that in front of him because it'll embarrass me for life.

**The Next Day**

**Ikuto's POV**

I grinned to myself as I walked to school.

Yup. Big development. I was able to get her to stay with me instead of going with Tadase.

I lowered my eye lids. But I did mean it though. I seriously didn't want her to be with Tadase.

I smiled to myself. Heck, I didn't even care if I was a tiny bit selfish. I wanted Amu to be _mine_. She was precious to me.

"Ikuto!"

I sighed and I turned to see the girl I haven't seen in a week, Saaya Yamabuki.

She sighed and pouted and walked towards me. I stepped back. "What do you want?" I asked cautiously, but she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ikuto-kun! I love you! Please break up with that girl and go out with me!"

My eyes didn't change. I was too used to these confessions.

"No. Sorry Saaya, but I'm not going to change my mind about her."

She muttered something to herself and she narrowed her eyes, looking desperate. "If-if that's what you want, Ikuto…"

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious she was faking.

"I won't give you up to her, Ikuto! I won't give up!"  
I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

**The End of School**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking stubbornly to find Ikuto. I just apologized to Tadase for not going since it was Ikuto's fault!

I sighed and blushed as I remembered yesterday.

I shook my head. There's no feelings for him in here, I swear!

Ikuto was walking towards the footsteps and he smirked, making me blush, and he waved at me.

I was walking towards him but then I stopped in surprise as I saw Saaya running like crazy with tears in her eyes.

What the hell was Saaya doing here?!

Seeing Saaya was unexpected, but what she did next was unbelievable.

"Ikuto!" She whimpered and the students stared at her with shocked eyes as she jumped on Ikuto and wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes widened in shock as she pressed his lips against his, tears falling down her cheeks.

My eyes widened.

Saaya was _kissing_ Ikuto.

_No!_

I stepped forward without thinking and started running towards them.

There was only one word resounding loudly through my mind.

_Ikuto….!_

**Aya: CLIFFHANGER. :3**

**Ikuto: HOLY *****!**

**Amu: O.O Well WHAT THE FREAK that's a LOT GOING ON! O.O**

**Aya: MUAHAHHA! First, Ikuto stops Amu from going to Tadase, but will Amu stop Saaya from taking Ikuto?! O.O Will Amu show that she cares for him?!**

**Ikuto: ACK. BE QUIET. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT.**

**Aya: Heh…**

**Ikuto: T.T You're so evil.**

**Aya: Gomen! I'll continue in the NEXT CHAPTER. So. REVIEW. I really hoped you enjoyed it SO REVIEW so I will update! :D This is just the BEGINNING of the twisty-ness! And things are becoming more intimate and tense with Amu and Ikuto~!**

**Ikuto: PLEASE…REVIEW…SO SHE'LL UPDATE….T.T**


	14. Things Are Heating Up

**Aya: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH~ Seriously the last chapter had more reviews as CHAPTER 5 (and that's LOT) and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love reviews~ they make me feel more anticipated to update! Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry for the long wait! DX**

**Ikuto: It's been a week! I DON'T WANT TO BE KISSED BY SAAYA FOR A WEEK. I want you to hurry up and write cause I've been waiting.**

**Aya: LOL. At least I'm doing it now. Too much stuff going on. =_=**

**Amu: I really don't like Saaya sometimes…I want to be her friend but last time that was just too much (realize what just said and blushes)**

**Ikuto: (smirk) Jealous?**

**Amu: N-NO YOU PERVERTED (rambles insults about Ikuto)**

**Aya: Ok…anyways…I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

_**And **_**WARNING**_**: (more like awesomeness XD) This chapter will contain A LOT of rated M-ness such as a scenario like an **_**almost lemon**_**. ;D THIS IS FOR VALENTINE'S DAY PPLZ :D**_

**Recap **

_His eyes widened in shock as she pressed his lips against his, tears falling down her cheeks._

_My eyes widened._

_Saaya was _kissing_ Ikuto._

_No!_

_I stepped forward without thinking and started running towards them._

_There was only one word resounding loudly through my mind._

_Ikuto….!_

**Chapter 14: Things Are Heating Up**

**Alice's POV-A Few Moments Before the Kiss**

As I walked down the courtyard, an electric shock suddenly shot through my head, causing me to cringe and grab my forehead in pain. "What the…freak…." I grumbled, rubbed my head, and then all of a sudden I felt something _very_ bad was going to happen.

I became very alarmed and let my senses get the better of me.

I grabbed my bag and I ran towards the entrance, and there was already a crowd gathering.

What the freak happened?!

I felt myself pant for air and I stopped, and saw Amu, her face solid as stone, her eyes terrified and then my eyes widened as I saw Saaya hugging Ikuto, _kissing_ him.

What the…FREAK?!

I was about to yell out but to my surprise, Amu started running like crazy.

Amu, her eyes, turned from afraid to furious as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey! You!" Amu growled, her fists tightening, her eyes desperate.

Ikuto's eyes widened even more but Saaya stopped and lowered herself, and glared at Amu.

"You don't just kiss someone like that! What the hell is wrong with you?! BUT FIRST OFF ALL, _HE'S MY BOYFRIEND_!" She screamed, and my eyes widened and I covered my mouth, a wide grin spreading over my face. Amu's face began to glow bright red, but she kept her lips tight and still intended to confront Saaya.

Ikuto's eyes popped and he was so shocked he didn't bother to grin.

Saaya blinked and she snorted. "So what?! I want him. You're despicable! How did _you_," She looked up and down at Amu, disgusted, and Amu narrowed her eyes as if she was really ticked off.

"Receive the attention of Ikuto?!" She finished, her brow furrowing in anger.

"Oh?! 'Cause I'm not the snobby poser like you are! I understood you hated me, but to kiss _him_?! That's way too much!" She screeched, and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"Back off! You've got no chance and you better face it!"

Ikuto blinked, but then he looked at Amu and his mouth turned into the widest smirk I had ever seen from him.

I giggled happily.

Amu's face turned even more red as he wrapped his arms around her and stuck his tongue out at Saaya.

Saaya gasped.

"She's right Saaya. This girl's _mine_."  
Amu blushed like crazy and Ikuto grabbed her hand and they ran, in the direction of their home.

Saaya stood there, completely shocked, and after a few moments of silence, she got together and ran back, looking as pissed as ever.

Then, the crowd started cheering, making me laugh.

Rima was wide eyed and there was a huge grin on her face, which I couldn't help but smile at.

Then my eyes turned-and my anticipation went down-there was Tadase.

He was a suspicious rival of Ikuto, yes. But his facial expression was clearly unexpected of his usual calm character.

His eyes were shocked and his brow was furrowed, as if in confusion.

But as I stared more into those eyes, I sensed something that made me so shocked I tried to forget it.

There was not only confusion in his eyes.

There was also anger.

Then I knew.

We have to be more cautious of Tadase.

**Ikuto's POV**

That was the BEST thing that has EVER happened to me.

We stopped running and I wrapped my arm around her, grinning like crazy.

Her face was burning red so much! It amused me.

"W-what are you grinning at?! Don't get the wrong idea, it was the only way!" She sputtered out, blinking like crazy.

I grinned wider. "You said I was your boyfriend."  
She blushed.

"You actually went against her for me."

My hormones were pounding hard now. I tried to avoid it.  
She blushed even more.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Amu's eyes widened and she pounded me hard with her fist, making me laugh.

"NO WAY!" She screeched; her face so red I smirked at her embarrassment.

We then got home, and we put down our bags and then I smirked at her, causing her to blush and step slightly back.

I stepped forward, leaning my face toward her with a big smirk on my face.

"Admit it. You were jealous."

She blushed. "No!"  
"Sure." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She blushed even harder. "You…are…just….UGH!" She groaned, and stomped off to her room.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Amu, I'm really happy." I called before she was about to shut the door. She blushed harder.

"O-oh stop grinning to yourself!" She sighed nervously and shut the door.

Sorry Amu, I didn't stop.

My grin just got even wider.

And I was afraid, too, because my hormones have strengthened a million times then before.

**Normal POV**

Saaya stomped angrily through the school courtyard, her face flushed with anger and her eyes wide and filled with hate. "That little…!"

"There has to be a way to get Ikuto to stay away from Amu. There's got to be another way."

Then she stopped, her eyes widened even more, and then her shocked mouth turned into an evil grin, her mind coming up with a devious plan.

"This will definitely work," Saaya whispered, her eyes twinkling with a dangerous expression.

**An Hour Later**

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed as I drank some water at my desk, and I turned around when I saw Amu walking past my door.

I smirked immediately of reflex, and she blushed immediately and she looked away.

"I-I'm going to shower!"  
My eyes widened, and I tried not to flinch. Shower.

_Shower._

Ugh!

Why are the hormones so stronger then before?!

I felt it, again, the strong hormones zooming up my spine, itching my fingers to go there and take her _now_.

And it felt like dying trying to reject it.

"Can't….Ikuto…don't," I panted breathlessly as I heard her turn on the water and I heard her take off her clothes.

I looked in the hallway and I realized she dropped one of her clothes.

I sighed and automatically picked it up and me, being stupid and not thinking, opened the door.

"Amu, you dropped-" I stopped, and my eyes widened seeing Amu just putting her bra on a towel rack and she turned around, her eyes wide.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! PERVERT!" She screamed, blushing like crazy and covering her chest.

The hormones shot up, causing me to almost suffocate. They were so sudden my heart was pounding crazily and my mind and body was going ballistic.

But before I could do anything, something hard slammed against my face.

"OW!" I groaned and rubbed my head, dropping the shirt on the floor.

I arched my eyebrows and glared at her, who was in a towel, eyes shut in embarrassment. Did she just hit me with a plastic water bowl?

"What the hell was tha-" I groaned, but then she threw another one at me.

"God-AMU THAT HURT! You just left a shirt!" I yelled, covering my face.

I peeked one eye open and she glared at me, the scariest look I have ever seen from her.

"God, can you at _least_ STOP LOOKING AT ME?!" She screeched, and grabbed another one, and I stepped back in shock, and gulped, because she had a dangerous look on her face and she started running towards me with a bowl in hand, ready to throw at me.

Then something _very_ unexpected occurred.

She slipped.

Yup, she _slipped_.

She gasped, and her foot slipped on some soap on the floor, and she screamed as my eyes widened and she fell _on top_ of me, causing me to wince as I banged my head onto the floor.

I groaned and I opened my eyes, causing my eyes to widen and everything seemed to stop.

I stared at her figure on top of me, her eyes wide, her cheeks cherry red, hair falling over her shoulders, but that wasn't the only the that caught my attention.

Her towel apparently slipped off.

Oh _man._

Her bare chest hovered over mine, and I gulped, feeling the hormones pound up like never before.

They shot up and down, accelerating down my nerves and I felt something on the lower part of my body rise up.

Holy…

Amu realized it and her eyes widened, her blush increasing by the second.

"U-uh…" She stuttered, and then the hormones were so strong, crazy and pounding that I couldn't control it anymore.

I felt a smirk cross my face and I sat up, leaning my face toward her, and I saw her eyes widen even more and her face turn red.

I got close, my lips to her ear, and whispered huskily, "My, my, Amu, you _clumsy_ girl."

She gasped and I immediately pressed my lips against hers, causing us to both slam into the wall.

My tongue explored her mouth, causing her to moan, and I once again held her arms over her head so she wouldn't protest.

I was too far from her legs or knees for her to kick me and she was trying pathetically to protest with her legs.

"S-stop!" She panted, and I kissed her even more, consuming every part of skin with my lips.

Her skin slowly became hotter, intriguing me, and I felt my hands linger down her neck as I bit her ear, and down to her chest.

She gasped. "I-Iku-"

I went to the center of her breast and teased it, fondling it with my thumb. She gasped and moaned, her hands tangling wildly through my hair and then I bit it slightly, causing her grip to tighten.

I stopped, and panted, this was too much for me.

"S-Stop! I-Ikuto, I need…to go shower…t-the water's hot already," She moaned, and I smirked, and whispered again into her ear, my breath making her cheeks become redder.

"Then I guess I'll join you."

"HUH?!" She screamed, her eyes wide, and her breath hitched cutely as she saw me pull my shirt over my head.

"What the-!?" She screeched, as if she wasn't expecting me to actually do it.

"N-no, Ikuto," She whispered, and her face entirely turned red as I took off everything.

But before she could react, I pressed my lips hard against hers causing her to run out of breath, and she was gasping for air.

I pushed her into the shower and felt myself become hotter as the hot water poured over us, and she moaned as I placed my knee in between her legs and my hands again entangling through her fingers.

I opened my eyes and she stared into mine, and I felt my hormones grow immensely stronger since she was wet and her cheeks, red, her mouth, moist and panting.

"_I love you_." I whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened and I whispered again as I kissed her, "I _can't_ control this feeling."

She blushed and moaned so loudly as I rolled my tongue over her breasts, and then she started kicking.

"S-stop it! P-Pervert-"

I kissed her again, and whispered, "I don't think I can stop."

"E-eh-" She stopped and moaned even louder then before.

Then I realized my hands found their way into the lower part of her body.

I smirked.

"N-not there-w-what are you d-doing..?!" She panted, and moaned even more as I pushed my fingers into her.

"Ah! Not so..suddenly! Aaah!" Amu moaned causing me to get even hotter.

"Amu….your moans…are…" I panted and kissed her roughly and sloppily, my tongue licking all over her lips.

She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her and kept on pressing my fingers into her, and she gripped her nails into my back and moaned.

I stopped kissed her again, and took out my fingers and licked them.

"It feels good, doesn't it." I teased.

Her eyes widened as she panted. "N-no! I feel really, really terrible!" She groaned, and I could tell she was lying.

But I had a plan in mind.

"Then I'll keep on doing it until you admit you enjoy it."

"H-huh?!" She gasped in shock as I pushed my fingers into her so suddenly she pierced her nails deeper into my skin, her cheeks becoming even redder and her moan turning into a yell.

"Ikuto!" She yelled, her voice quivering, causing me to get hot just hearing her yell my name like that.

"Say you'll enjoy it."  
"N-No!"

I smirked again and I pushed my fingers deeper, causing her to yell more loudly.

"Ah…stop it…I don't enjoy this….stop!" She panted, but I could tell she was lying again.

"Then I'll keep on doing it."

Then I kept on pushing so fast she started moaning so loudly and fast, and her grip weakened against mine.

I had made her so breathless she was panting, her grip was weakening, and she was probably going dizzy.

I smirked and kept on going, and she groaned and gasped as I felt something hot spill over my fingers.

"Do you enjoy it now?"

She gulped and looked at me in the face, narrowing her eyes, panting, her cheeks red.

"N-On second thought, y-yes! B-because s-since that's the only why you would stop!" She stuttered, and I chuckled.

"Alright," I whispered, and licked my fingers.

"W-what are you-GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing me out of the shower, shocking me.

"Huh-" She threw a towel at me, causing me to blink.

"GET OUT! Okay?! I want to shower ALONE and I don't want you IN HERE!" She screeched, and I chuckled.

"And for heaven sakes PUT ON THAT FREAKING TOWEL!"  
I laughed harder and wrapped it around my waist.

I turned to her, and winked.

Amu immediately turned red.

"See you."

And just before I went through the door, I called, "And Amu, you have _such_ a figure."

I heard her gasp in reply and she growled through her teeth, and I knew she was blushing like crazy.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, and I laughed hard as I shut the door.

**Amu's POV**

I groaned as I stood in the shower, my blushing spreading even more. That pervert! That freaking pervert! Why did he do things like that! _Why!?_

And why….

I blushed, covering my face with my hands.

What the heck is wrong with me!?

Why did I not stop him?! Why did I actually enjoy it!? Why did I feel _good_?!

And more importantly….

Why...did I want _more_?!

God, Amu, get yourself together!

I sighed, gripping my head, and shook it, hard.

You can't, Amu, you can't! This is highly dangerous!

Don't lose to him!

**Ikuto's POV**

_Holy shit._

Seriously, holy shit!

I sighed as I ran my hand through my wet hair, and I still felt the pounding hormones course through my body.

But man…

Who knew _that_, out of all things, would happen?!

And who knew I was _that _perverted.

I sighed again and I furrowed my brow and dropped my hand, leaning against the bathroom door.

**Ikuto and Amu's POV**

And the only thing I could think of then was one sentence.

That was one _heck_ of a shower.

**Aya: HOW WAS THAT PPLZ?! My goodness, I think that was the most perverted thing I have ever published so far.**

**Ikuto: THAT WAS EVEN HOTTER THAN CHAPTER 12….HOLY HAWTNESS.**

**Amu: *-* Holy…(faints)  
Aya: (breathes) Man, even I'm surprised! XD Well that was for you, everyone! And for the sake of Valentine's Day! XD Happy early Valentine's day! But yeah, there will be more hotness ahead…stay tuned….but since what happened in this chapter was almost a lemon…just imagine the REAL lemon..O_O**

**Ikuto: YOU ARE TORTURING ME. I WANT LEMON NOW.**

**Aya: LOL.**

**Ikuto: And I remember what you said. Why did you say, "most perverted thing I have published" instead of "written?" (smirks)**

**Aya: U-uh….**

**Ikuto: (eyes widen) So you HAVE written something even MORE PERVERTED BUT NEVER PUBLISHED IT?! WHY?! HUH?! WHY DON'T YOU PUBLISH IT!? WHY DON'T I READ IT?!**

**Aya: C-calm down! It was just a rough draft, anyways. (rolls eyes) A-Anyways, HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Ikuto: Anyways…REVIEW. PLEASE. I WANT HER TO UPDATE AND GIVE MEH MORE PERVNESS. **

**Aya: LOL he's right! Anyways, remember, THERE IS MORE COMING. SO STAY TUNED.**

**Happy Valentine's Day~and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Face the Facts

**Aya: Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! OMG. 4 MORE TILL 500!! =D Okay, im REALLY SRRY DX, I was busy again! T^T So much things that were happening the past week. Tests, homework, an essay project, and yeah. **

**Ikuto: =_=**

**Aya: But yeah…T^T This is gonna be a short A/N so I'm just going to do the disclaimer now. AMU! You haven't done it in awhile.**

**Amu: Ok…Aya-chan does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Recap**

_**Ikuto and Amu's POV**_

_And the only thing I could think of then was one sentence. _

_That was one heck of a shower._

**Chapter 15: Face the Facts**

**Amu's POV**

I sighed as I stomped down the stairs and tucked a strand of pink hair behind my ear. I grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed in my mouth. I didn't feel very hungry. My mood wasn't that great this morning.

I couldn't sleep the night before. I mean, I couldn't get what happened last night out _at all_. I groaned and slammed the door.

I had left real earlier than Ikuto, at least. I don't really think I can face him.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I remembered again what had happened.

I groaned and pounded my head. Idiot! I'm such an idiot!

Who the hell would be that clumsy?! Who the hell would let that guy do that to her?!

I sighed and folded my arms as I thought to myself, more frustrated than ever. Okay, Amu, get yourself together. Don't get yourself into any more trouble.

I opened my eyes. That's right, Amu. You've gone into enough trouble…

"Hi, Amu."  
I blinked, startled, and I looked up, and I felt myself feel a wash of relief as I stared at the familiar face of Rima, her eyes clearly curious.

"Hey, Rima," I replied, walking beside her.

She watched me as I moved towards her, and she raised her eyebrow.

"You don't look so good. Something wrong?" She asked as she walked with me to school.

Before I could respond, she added, "Thinking about Ikuto, I guess?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head fiercely. How did she know?! It's like she can read through me…and I shook my head even more. W-what the heck?!

"W-what the-Rima! D-don't jump to conclusions! Why would I be thinking of that idiotic, perverted freak, who-"I rambled, and Rima laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Amu," She sighed, and looked up at me.

"If anything's wrong, you can tell me you know. I _am_ your friend. Whether or not it has something to do with Ikuto," She added.

I smiled. "Thanks, Rima, but nothing's really wrong."

It would be awkward if I told her. I didn't feel like telling anyone so suddenly.

I felt the guilt crush me, but I tried to ignore it.

For a moment, she stared at me, almost suspiciously, but she nodded. "Okay," She said, a tint of cautiousness in her voice.

**Class**

I sighed as I sat down on my desk. I glanced at Ikuto's chair, which was empty. He wasn't here yet, which was weird. I shook my head frantically when I realized what I was doing.

What _was_ I doing? Why was I so caught up with him? I can't get him out of my mind, and all that's actually on my mind is him.

I sighed and tried to think of something else.

All of a sudden the door slid open, and I looked, and in surprise, I saw Ikuto, his expression a little irritated.

He's mad. Of course he's mad. But oh well. I wanted him to be mad. That's right.

I tried not to laugh at his irritated face. It was so annoyed it was funny.

"Ikuto, you're late," the teacher said, tapping his desk.

Ikuto slung his bag over his shoulder casually. "Yeah, yeah, I know," He sighed, and the girls whispered around him and giggled when he glanced their way.

I raised my eyebrow. Of course I've seen this before, but this is the first time I've really took notice of this.

I stiffened and turned away as he pulled out his chair. I gulped. My heart was speeding up like crazy. Why was I so panicky?!

I felt my cheeks burn up. With him so close to me….what was I going to do? I practically left without him this morning and it would be awkward.

My heart was pounding so heard I could hear it in my ears.

I breathed deeply and turned, facing the teacher, trying not to look at Ikuto.

After a few minutes of avoiding Ikuto's gaze, which was hard, because I felt him staring at me. My cheeks were increasing it's depth in redness by the second.

W-why is he staring at me like that?!

His eyes were intense, and his lips were pursed. He kept his legs locked, which he always did whenever he was around me. It was pretty weird. I've always wondered why he'd done that.

Then, my breath hitched and my eyes widened as my heart quickly accelerated as his hand quickly slid me a ripped part of a notebook.

I twitched and glanced at him nervously. What the heck was this?

I gulped, blushing even more. Why was I blushing so much?! Ugh! I gritted my teeth as I read what he'd wrote.

_You're avoiding me. Just admit it._

I turned my eyes on him, feeling irritated. Why does he always predict how I feel? (Why is he always right, anyways?)

I sighed and took a pencil. He always seemed to look right through me.

I wrote:

_I'm mad at you. _

I quickly passed it back to him, keeping my gaze distant.

Quickly he slid it back.

_Doesn't look like it. Looks more like you're embarrassed. You're blushing so much. Thinking perverted thoughts again? Admit it. You're a pervert._

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks flush violently. I felt my heart beat even faster.

W-who does he think he is?! I-Ikuto….!!!

I started writing so hard. I was obviously pissed.

_Look who's talking?! You're the perv here! You're the one who's done…um…you know last night! _

I passed it to him, and after a minute he passed it back, a smirk on his face. I blushed angrily and shifted quickly towards the note.

_Oooh, so you have been thinking about that. You looked like you enjoyed it._

My cheeks were blushing the reddest of all and I crumpled up the note angrily, and shoved it inside my desk. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stared at me.

And to my horror, he smirked his signature smirk.

_Great. _

He was planning something, wasn't he.

And this is the part where I'm going to plan how to compete with him.

**Free Period**

I gasped as familiar arms grabbed me out of nowhere again and pinned me to the wall, and my eyes widened, as I stared at Ikuto, my mouth gaping open.

"What the heck?!" I whispered, struggling out of his grasp.

He chuckled. "This seems very familiar, doesn't it?" He whispered, and I blushed as I felt his breath sweep over my face.

"W-well, what do you want?!" I tried to get out again, but his eyes changed to such a piercing expression that it held me still.

"Isn't it obvious? _You_."

My eyes widened and I bet my face turned a million shades of red at that moment.

He chuckled even more and I quickly turned away, furrowing my brow stubbornly.

"S-stop teasing me!" I groaned, and looked away from him irritably.

He stopped, and then sighed.

"Amu, are you mad again?" At the corner of my eye I saw him pout.

I narrowed my eyes even more, and stared at the blacktop.

"_Amu_."

I jumped and gasped as I felt his breath at my ear, and I gulped, feeling my cheeks flush red and my heart skip a beat.

He leaned in closer to me, his lips to my ear.

"Answer me." He whispered.

Ugh! H-Hold on a minute! W-why does he always do this to me?!

W-what the hell?!

"Y-You're a real jerk, you know that!" I scoffed, feeling uneasy because he was so close to me.

"How am I a jerk?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine. I had to blink a few times before I answered.

"W-well, you always seem to have power over me, and it's like your taking advantage of it! I'm really pissed off!" I snapped back, but it didn't feel effective because I felt so nervous!

He sighed. "Amu, I'm not taking advantage of you."  
I snorted. "Yeah, right! I'm tired of this! Treating me like a toy…!" I screeched, and before I could yell even more, his hand gently touched my cheek.

I gasped and my cheeks flushed red, and my heart just increased its pace.

His eyes held me, the power of his gaze was bizarre. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were parted.

He breathed softly as he leaned in closer to me, causing me to gulp and stop breathing.

His face was just a centimeter away from mine as he whispered, "_Amu_….please. I-"

Suddenly the bell rang, echoing across the school campus.

I snapped out of it, and he twitched in annoyance, probably because of the bell.

"It's time for class." I murmured, to my surprise, my voice wasn't as strong as it was before.

He furrowed his brow and leaned closer, his nose touching mine, making me blush.

"No."  
I blinked, and I snapped out of my daze again. Amu, what's wrong with you!"  
"I-IDIOT!" I screamed, and pushed him off, fuming to class, leaving his face shocked as he was lying on the blacktop.

I groaned as I walked away.

Ikuto, you're such an _idiot_!

I sighed and entered class.

I sat in my seat and I felt that someone was glaring at me.

I glanced around and I raised my eyebrow once I saw Saaya staring at me with an expression that it was like, to her, I was a piece of gum stuck on her shoe.

I didn't feel scared or anything, I was clearly used to this. But then again, this is one of the few times Saaya actually caught my attention by her glares.

This was _also_ rare because her little posse was now giggling and making dirty looks at me, and kept on glancing at me as they whispered to each other.

Probably gossip. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

But then, it _was_ weird. Usually they were doing their nails, putting lip gloss on, or doing anything that they thought would make them look attractive. They were too infatuated with themselves to really care.

Though I hated to admit it, I felt a little uneasy.

I mean, seriously, I wonder why they're doing this now. I mean it's pretty obvious they hate me but now it feels like that they seriously have a problem with me.

I felt my cool n' spicy character kick in and I flipped my hair, sighing.

They're all just snobs. No big deal. Like_ they_ would succeed in ruining my life.

I was grumpy _enough_ about Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

**After School**

I closed my locker and chuckled to myself. Though I did feel irritated about the way she'd pushed me off.

I scratched my head and sighed. I hope she won't ignore me again.

I was going off to meet Amu when I saw a blur of brown hair and green eyes.

"Yo, Ikuto." He nodded to me, and I sighed and smirked.

"Yo."  
"So listen, bud," Kukai laughed as he nudged me in the stomach.

"I'm listening."

"I was wondering if you could come over. You know. Like old times."  
I remembered Amu, but I didn't want to say no. Kukai was my friend and I haven't gotten time to spend time with him as much as before.

So I accepted. "Sure. I'll go tell Amu."  
Kukai smirked and nodded.

I walked over near Amu's class. I saw Amu near her locker, and she closed it and glanced at me, and I felt the hormones like the millions of time's I've felt it.

The demanding sensation almost made me go back to reject Kukai's offer, but I tried to resist.

I stiffened slightly as I walked towards Amu, and I tried not to feel intrigued as Amu blushed, but I did let myself smirk.

"Hey, Amu, I'm going to go to Kukai's house now."

Amu jumped, startled, and she blinked a few times, to my amusement, and she nodded.

"Um, that's fine, I guess. You don't have to ask me…"  
I smirked and I winked at her. "I thought you would be worried."

She blushed and she shook her head. "No way!"

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "You going home now? I could walk you home-"  
She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to stay here to do homework for a little while."

Damn. I wanted to walk her home so I could spend a little more time with her. I felt my hormones drop because of my disappointment.

Then it came back.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you want."  
Before she could react, I pressed my lips softly against her cheek to tease her.

But then again, I did it quickly so I wouldn't have time to deepen the kiss.

She gasped, and her face flushed red as I smirked and waved. "See ya."

I kept my smirk smug on my face as I turned and walked back to Kukai.

"W-what the-IKUTO!!" She screeched, obviously embarrassed.

I chuckled and just kept on walking.

**At Kukai's House**

"Hey, Kukai." I said as I sat down on the floor with him.

"Guess what's on TV," Kukai smiled and he turned it on, and my eyes widened on what I saw before me.

There was Utau singing, clearly enjoying it. She had her pigtails up, as usual, but it looked like she sang her heart out.

I smiled. _Finally_.

I glanced at Kukai and I wasn't surprised anymore when I saw his expression of slight longing.

"She looks happy." He said quietly.

I laughed. "Of course she is. It's her dream."  
"Since when have you been so fond of Utau?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Kukai had a tint of pink in his cheeks when he furrowed his brow. "I haven't been so fond before," He scoffed, and looked back at the TV.

I chuckled.

Then there were headlines at the bottom of the screen: "HOSHINA UTAU-NEW ABULM RELEASES TOMORROW!"

Hoshina? I shrugged it off. It's probably her pen name.

**Amu's POV**

I was just putting my books in my bag and going outside, when someone grabbed me from behind-except it wasn't Ikuto's hands. The hands were more feminine.

I screamed as she or he covered my mouth and pushed me fiercely on the back of the wall.

My eyes widened as I saw one of Saaya's toys infront of me and I felt anger course violently through my veins.

Saaya…you!!

Saaya smirked as her blonde little toy set me down.

"Well, what do we have here, little Amu is surrounded." Saaya beckoned to all of her posse around her, and some tall guys, probably seniors?

I narrowed my eyes. "What is going on here Saaya. Why do you have this stupid grudge on me?! This is so stupid!" I growled.

Saaya narrowed her eyes but then she turned on her smirk again. "It's not going to be stupid if you knew what was going to happen next."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do to me anyway? Not like I care, because what you'll ever do will do _nothing_ to me!"

Saaya flinched, but then she giggled and so did her posse. I felt myself trembling in anger.

"Amu, you stupid, stupid girl, I'm not going to be the one doing it."  
"Wha-" My eyes widened as one of the guys pushed me onto the floor, his eyes greedily looking at my body.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, and they laughed again.

"We are. We're going to make sure you lose the only thing you can still give Ikuto. This is your loss, Hinamori Amu, for having Ikuto all to yourself." Saaya snapped.

I trembled now, in fear, and felt my eyes widen and me gulping.

"No…no…Saaya, please…!" I begged, but she laughed even harder.

"Hinamori Amu's begging me to stop it! This is _so _amusing!"  
I widened my eyes at her, my eyebrow furrowing and my face paling.

Then she smirked the dirtiest smirk I have ever seen.

"More amusement please. Hey, you, that's your cue." She snapped at the guy onto of me, and he smirked and slammed his lips into mine.

My scream was muffled by his lips as I started kicking like crazy, but one kick and the guy slammed his foot down so hard on my leg that I felt something crack and pain overwhelmed me.

"NO!" I screamed, and I felt tears fall down my face as I heard laughter. I couldn't kick anymore. He slammed his other foot down my other leg too, they were both screaming in pain and being held down by his knees.

No…no!

I kept on trying to punch him, but I kept on missing because I couldn't see through my tears!

_No!_ I screamed in my mind because my school shirt was already off and he was unclasping my bra strap.

"STOP! NO!" I screamed louder, and more laughter filled the alley.

Someone…save me!

Anyone!

_Ikuto!_

Then the guy on top of me shoved his fist into the side of my head.

"That'll shut you up."

My eyes drooped as I felt my mind spinning, pain coursing through my body, and my hearing was getting blurry.

No! I can't collapse now! I have to…stay awake….so I'll prevent him from….raping…..

**Normal POV**

As Amu's vision slowly turned black, there was one voice that she heard before she had collapsed.

"Amu!"

But it wasn't the voice that she had desperately wanted to hear.

**Aya: OMG!!**

**Ikuto: WAT THE FREAK WHY AREN'T I'M THE-**

**Aya: SHUSH. It's for CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT and DRAMA.**

**Amu: O_O Who saved me…?**

**Aya: =D That's a surprise until the next chapter.**

**Amu: WHAT.**

**Aya: LOL. Anyways, REVIEW! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE… **

**T-T**

**For you anonymous readers I usually update every two weeks, but check weekly just in case. :D I don't update every week because my schedule's pretty busy…T-T**

**Aya: PLEASE ****REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D**

**Ikuto: REVIEW!**


	16. Realization

**Aya: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**Ikuto: (whispers to Amu) Cover your ears!**

**Amu: (blushes, puts earplugs on)**

**Aya: WOOOOOOT! 500 REVIEWS! YES! THANK YOOOUUU!**

**Ikuto: Ouch! That hurts my ears even though I cover them.**

**Aya: ROFL. Anyways, did you see the preview of Shugo Chara Encore? It was like, HOLY CRAP! I screamed when I saw ONE picture. I'm not gonna spoil, but I'm sure most of you guys know XD Anyways, I am really sorry. I got sick this week. T.T And every week is so busy! We have tests, essays, quizzes, school events, EVERYTHING. T.T**

**Amu: You're hyper…**

**Alice: Rofl…**

**Aya: LOL. Anyways, this chapter is going to have a lot of new meetings with other characters! **

**Alice: I'll do the disclaimer! Aya-chan does not own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Encore. Enjoy!**

**Recap**

_As Amu's vision slowly turned black, there was one voice that she heard before she had collapsed. _

_"Amu!"_

_But it wasn't the voice that she had desperately wanted to hear._

**Chapter 16: Realization**

**Normal POV**

A girl with knee length pink hair and a rose clip to pull her bangs back desperately ran into the alley and pushed Saaya aside.

"What the-" Saaya gasped, and Alice, glancing quickly at Amu, unconscious on the cement, glared at the guy who was about to rape Amu. The guy shrunk back in fear, for there was dangerous fire in her eyes.

"Hey, calm down, I was just helping-" He tried to lie, but he screeched in pain as Alice brought her foot back and forced it _hard_ against his weakest point down _there_.

"Freak you people!" Alice said through her teeth as she brought Amu up and put her arms around her neck, and began to carry Amu towards safety.

"Who the hell is that girl to do that to me?!" Saaya screeched loudly as Alice trotted away.

**Alice's POV**

I sighed heavily as I draped Amu on my sofa. I pulled the curtains back so sunlight shone in the room.

Before all of that happened, I had a great feeling something terribly wrong was going to happen to Amu, and Ikuto wasn't the one who would save her. Before I knew it, my legs brought me there and I pretty much saved Amu.

Why wasn't Ikuto there anyway?! I rambled angrily in my mind. It was obvious Amu wanted Ikuto to save her.

I took out my phone and was about to call Ikuto to get Amu when somebody knocked hard on my door.

I stood up, shut my phone, and opened the door, and my eyes widened as I saw the person in front of me.

There he was, the guy with red eyes, blonde hair, and Ikuto's rival. He was panting as if he was running over here.

It was Tadase.

"What the-"  
He panted slightly, and began, "I heard Amu's screams, and I asked Saaya who saved Amu, and I guess that was you. I'm in your class if you don't know," Tadase looked at me with determined eyes.

He pushed to get inside and I slammed my arm against the side of the doorway, blocking him from going inside.

"_Excuse_ me, but how did you get my address?" I said a little harshly, but I was grumpy right now.

Tadase sighed. "I had to do research on the school phonebook."  
"Ahem, sorry, but there is no Amu in this house," I lied smoothly and politely, but rudely he shoved past me inside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," He said sharply and my eyes widened as he brought Amu into his arms.

"What the-Hotori-kun!" His name left me a bitter taste on my tongue.

Without a word he quickly rushed out of the door, leaving me no time to stop him. I was too shocked he even _came_ here.

I sighed and took out my phone and dialed Ikuto's number.

Because I couldn't be the one chasing after Amu now; it had to be Ikuto.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu! Amu!"

I winced as I slowly was brought back into consciousness. The blackness faded around me as I blinked slowly, and then my eyes widened.

I felt pink slowly come into my cheeks as I saw Tadase's worried face evolve into a relieved one, and he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," He sighed, and I blushed, and I realized he was carrying me.

"T-Tadase-kun…" So he was the one who saved me. Though I thought the voice who yelled my name back in the alley sounded more feminine…oh well. Tadase's such a kind person….

He smiled and lifted me down, to my disappointment. I blushed as I brushed dirt off my skirt. "Thank you," I murmured, and he smiled at me.

"No problem. But I wasn-" He stopped, as if considering, and he continued, "It was no big deal.

I laughed uneasily. "Probably not a big deal to you. But it was to me. If you didn't come…I would've…" I whispered, and he looked like he was about to say something, but then a loud voice interrupted us as we were walking down on the sidewalk.

"Tadase-kun!" It was a loud and babyish voice, but I curiously turned my head.

There, there was a girl with a babyish face and a big smile. She had brown pigtails with red ribbons and she giggled enthusiastically. "Oooh! It's the famous Hinamori Amu-chii!"

I blinked, and I looked at the people around her. There was a guy with very long waist-length purple hair and brown eyes, and he looked surprised. I shifted my eyes and then saw another guy with green hair and glasses.

"Tadase-kun? Can I ask what led you to kidnap Hinamori-san?" The boy with long purple hair said jokingly. I blushed and fought with myself once I felt the warmth in my cheeks.

_Don't_ blush, idiot! Don't blush….

Tadase's cheeks grew pinker as her nervously laughed. "She was almost raped you know."

My eyes widened at his straightforwardness.

"_Eeeeh?!"_ The girl with brown pigtails screeched and the boy with purple hair blinked.

"Before we discuss this," The boy with purple hair started cautiously, "I think we've been very rude to you, Hinamori-san. We're very sorry about that, so I'll introduce myself-" He stopped, glanced around and the girl with brown pigtails nodded eagerly and the guy with green hair nodded once.

"My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you," He smiled warmly and bowed.

Well, he was nice…

Then the girl with brown pigtails jumped forward and pulled my hand forward with force.

I jumped in surprise. Woah. Her eyes were huge and her smile was as wide as ever as she shook my hand hard. Wow, I've never met anybody this hyper before…

"Hi Amu-chii! It's okay if I call you Amu-chii, right? So anyways, my name is Yaya Yuiki! Nice to meet you! I like candy and sweets, and-" Yaya bustled and said things super fast-so my reaction was probably uncool. I think I was just staring at her like an idiot. But then someone interrupted her, I think it was the guy in green hair with glasses.

"Ahem, Yuiki-san, I think you're frightening our guest. I suggest you cease your actions and remain silent for a moment," He said, and I blinked. He seemed very formal.

Yaya pouted and puffed up her cheeks and stopped shaking my hand.

"Hmph! Kairi, I told you a million times _not_ to call me Yuiki-san! Let me tell you, it's driving me _insane_-" Yaya ranted, and Kairi sighed.

"I apologize for Yuiki-san on her behalf, Hinamori-san. Since _Yuiki-san_ already introduced me-" He glared at Yaya, and in response Yaya stuck her tongue at him.

"Anyhow, my name is Kairi Sanjou. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

I felt my cool n' spicy mode kick in.

"S-sure. Nice to meet 'cha." In my mind, I groaned. I stuttered! It totally ruined my cool there…

Tadase laughed, making my heart feel less heavy and my mind less buzzing with scenes from when I was in the alley.

"Amu-chii! It_ is_ okay if I call you that, right?" Yaya said eagerly, and as a reflex, I replied coolly, "Doesn't matter."  
Yaya squealed and I couldn't help but laugh.

Nagihiko laughed. "Sorry about this, Hinamori-san, but we are a bit excited to meet you. It's just that whenever you're at school, you seem-"

"You're pretty intimidating at school. So, I don't know, but you were a bit hard to approach," Yaya murmured as she chewed on some candy.

"That's why we didn't approach you at first." Kairi finished, fixing his glasses.

I blinked, and I felt my brow slightly furrow. I didn't know I had this effect on everyone. Well, I guess it was pretty obvious, since I didn't have any other close friends before Rima, but still….

"Well, now you've met my friends. Now, everyone, I'm going to take her inside, and-"

"Oh no, Tadase-kun, we were just leaving. We need to run some errands. Why don't you take Hinamori-san out somewhere?" Nagihiko winked, and I blushed.

To my surprise, Tadase blushed and nodded. "Alright then."

Tadase beckoned me forward and I stumbled, still stunned as I followed him back from where we were walking before.

"Sorry about that," He laughed nervously, and I laughed.

"It's okay, but I think you should take me home." I said quietly, but immediately, he shook his head.

"No way, that perverted cat lives with you right? I think…." He paused, leaving me too shocked to respond. I was actually surprised he said no.

Was there a reason why he didn't want me to go to Ikuto? I felt blush creep back into my cheeks.

Oh no. Me and my crazy thoughts. Though I did hope… I quickly shook it off.

Stop fantasizing and get back to _reality!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"I think we should make him a little jealous," He murmured, and my eyes widened.

What? Did I just hear _Tadase_ say that? My eyes widened even more.

"What?" I said quickly, but Tadase looked at me and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing."

I sighed. Maybe it _was_ my imagination.

**Ikuto's POV**

I ran angrily through the street, my mind panicky and whirling around with concern and even more hate for Tadase.

Damn it! I _knew_ I should've walked Amu home.

Obviously, Alice called me. I had no idea where Tadase's place was, I didn't even have the school handbook, so obviously I was just running to nowhere. But it was the least I could do. Alice told me where she lives, so I just ran after I passed her house.

Panicky, I looked around. She was almost raped, dammit! I felt myself running out of breath and my energy draining, but I didn't stop.

Why hadn't I been the one who saved her? Why wasn't I there for her?

I kept on running, frustrated at myself. I'm such an idiot. Why did I stay back? Why did I let Amu be alone without thinking of what Saaya could actually do?

I was running past a small café when two colors caught my eye which made me skid to a stop.

Pink and yellow.

I hid behind a wall and peered into the window, and there I saw Amu laughing and Tadase with a grin on his face.

My eyes widened, and there was a shattering pain in my chest and my mind began twisting and my stomach twisted into knots.

I was going dizzy and my hormones quickly accelerated, so angry and the force was so strong that I felt my legs walking towards the front door.

I exhaled sharply and swiftly turned around, my back against the wall again. I breathed deeply and heavily.

The image I just saw literally tore my heart in two.

I grabbed my chest and I furrowed my brow at intense, yet sad, feeling erupting from my chest. I had no pain physically-just from my feelings.

I couldn't just burst in there. Amu….

I painfully looked away, feeling my eyes feeling warmer than usual. Amu looked happy with Tadase. Happier than she's ever looked with me.

I sighed and turned my head to the sky and kept on breathing deeply.

Idiot. Don't give up so easily.

That's right. I looked down back at the ground. I sighed and shook my head. I've got to get it together.

Now _this_ was the Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

A plan started to form in my mind. Maybe, when she's alone, I can….

I stiffened when I saw Amu and Tadase walk out of the café.

I perked my ears up, and I listened in to their conversation.

"….that's all right." Tadase said, after he said something I didn't catch.

Amu laughed. "No, you don't have to! Really…" She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"No, Amu, I want to. Now wait here. I'm going to go buy some. Chocolate, right?"

I felt the hormones pounding just looking at her. They were telling me to hurry up, take her, take her now, touch her, kiss her…

I shook it off, but when Tadase walked off to the ice cream stand, a distance away, I acted as quickly as I could.

With the reflexes of a cat, (luckily) I walked quietly behind Amu, and covered her eyes with my hands.

I heard her gasp in alarm, about to scream, but quickly, I whispered in her ear, "Guess who."

Immediately, her cheeks increased in temperature, and I couldn't help but smirk.

But quickly, I felt her trying to move away from me, to get out of my grasp so she can stand a distance from me and yell and confront me, which would bring too much attention.

I quickly slipped my hand on her waist and brought her legs up and carried her, so she was lying down on my arms.

She gasped, her eyes now open, her cheeks redder than ever.

"What the-Ikuto-" Her voice was in normal volume, which was too loud for me, so I quickly ran behind the wall and clearly she was too surprised to protest.

Then as quickly as possible, I pinned her against the wall, except my knees were on the cement and she was sitting down on her legs, staring at me in shock.

"I had to get a way for you to not escape from me." I admitted, and she blinked, as if getting back to reality.

Her faced turned red, as if embarrassed and angry, and she pounded her fists against me.

"W-what the hell!?" Luckily, her voice wasn't too loud. It was a whisper.

"Get me out of here. Tadase's waiting." She said sternly, and I put my finger to my lips.

"Shh. Quiet, would you? You'd bring too much attention."

"Well, _sorry._ Well, if you had _any_ idea what happened to me before Tadase took me out here than you would at _least_ treat me-"

Suddenly, I felt my arms wrap around tightly around her shoulders and I embraced her. I hugged her so tightly it was as if we weren't going to see each other again.

I felt her body stiffen for a moment, and I heard her gasp, but then her body slowly relaxed, as if became weak and limp. I could feel, even _hear _her heart pounding more quickly than before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her shoulder, shutting my eyes tight, my brow furrowed.

"I should've been there….." I whispered, and I felt her body weaken and I felt her slightly jolt.

Alarmed, I pulled back, and to my surprise, her face was pained and her eyes were shut and she was wiping tears out of her eyes. She was moaning and kept on wiping away tears from her eyes, but one already reached her chin.

I furrowed my brow, and my heart felt strange. It felt…almost like pain from seeing her cry, with a mix of surprise she wanted me to save her.

"Why….won't….these stupid…tears…" She sniffed, "Stop…falling…down!" She moaned.

I suddenly felt passion course through my veins. I touched her cheek and wiped away her tears, and placed my hands on her cheeks, to make her look at me.

Her cheeks reddened as I held her in place.

"I'm sorry Amu. I should've been more thoughtful. I should've beat them up," I whispered, and she blushed and she wiped her nose and eyes.

"Idiot…" She sniffed and moaned even more as she whipped her eyes, but tears kept on falling down.

"Why…am I crying?! I-It's n-not even y-your fault!" She whispered as she wiped away more tears, and I kissed her forehead gently and embraced her again.

"It is my fault. I should've thought about it." I whispered, and I buried my head in her shoulder.

I held her tightly as I heard her sniffles and even felt one tear fall out of my eye.

"I'm sorry."

She moaned louder and shook her head. "D-don't apologize…y-you didn't even know….i-it's my fault for being so c-carel-"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I pressed my lips firmly against hers and she gasped, and she furrowed her brow and her cheeks reddened.

She moaned against my lips and reluctantly, I let go.

"Don't apologize." I whispered firmly, my face pained, her eyes widened at my expression, and then they softened.

I embraced her again.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing!" I moaned and I embraced her tightly again, and I felt her cries worsen and her sniffles increase.

Then, her hands firmly wrapped around my back and held me against her, and she dropped her head on my shoulder and cried.

I held her tightly, feeling my own heart accelerating.

And I know this sounds cheesy, but it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment.

**Aya: *.* Oh my gosh….I didn't expect it to end that way. (leans back, cracks knuckles) **

**Amu: O.O (eyes wavering) **

**Aya: :O**

**Ikuto: Well…that was….(eyes wavering too) sorta touching.**

**Aya: (smirk) Sort of?**

**Ikuto: FINE. A lot. (eyes waver more)**

**Amu: (sniffle)**

**Aya: ROFL. Anyways, I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Seriously. I was sick and-no…I'm not going to annoy you with excuses (even though they're true :O) SO yeah. T.T Anyways, REVIEW. I tried my best on this chapter to finish it! :D**

**Ikuto and Amu: REVIEW PLEASE FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!**


	17. Bet

**Aya: I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING….Seriously, these weeks were CRAAZY(you have no idea)… And there was **_**immense**___**writers block…(you have NO idea…) (part of the reason why this is up so late)**

**Ikuto: ….Nice….**

**Amu: Ehhh….**

**Aya: So unenthusiastic. Whatever. Anyways, DISCLAIMER!**

**Amu: Aya-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Recap**

_Then, her hands firmly wrapped around my back and held me against her, and she dropped her head on my shoulder and cried._

_I held her tightly, feeling my own heart accelerating._

_And I know this sounds cheesy, but it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment._

**Chapter 17: Bet**

**The Next Day at School (Amu's POV)**

I shut my locker and gripped my books more firmly as I walked casually through the school hall. As I glanced around, I noticed how everybody seemed to glance at me and whisper into another person's ear.

I sighed. Probably another rumor.

"Hey, Rima!" I smiled and I fixed my bag onto my shoulder.

Rima waved and went over to me. "Hey, Amu."

"It's weird, don't you think? Everybody's whispering around us…" I rolled my eyes at them and Rima sighed.

"I wonder what stupid rumor they made up this time…" Rima shrugged, and then I saw Nagihiko walking towards us.

"Hey, Amu," Nagihiko said, waving towards us.

I waved. "Hey!"

Nagihiko smiled at Rima. "Good morning, Rima."  
Rima rolled her eyes. "Morning," She mumbled, and Nagihiko laughed.

I guess they've met….

I raised my eyebrow. "Anyways," I traveled on.

Nagihiko cleared his throat. "Yes. There's a lot of rumors been passing through the school, and I'm not sure if this is bad or not, but it came to me." His face was grim.

Rima stared at him.

"Not that I'm going to spread it, of course, but what _is_ the rumor anyway?"

Nagihiko opened his mouth to say something, but then suddenly, I heard a voice.

"_Eeeeeeh?!_ Hinamori-san did wha-" A girl, probably a freshman, shouted in the hallway.

My eyes widened, but to add to my shock, the girl next to her covered her mouth and glared at her. "Shh! She's right there you know!"

They quickly walked away from me, and the noise of the talking and whispering in the hall increased.

I felt something sink in my chest. What the hell? The rumor was about _me_?

I furrowed my brow, and when I turned my head towards Nagihiko and Rima, I saw Ikuto across the hall, his jaw clenched and his eyes looked questioning.

He heard too?

He glanced at me, and our eyes locked.

I heard and felt my heart thumping against my chest. Unexpectedly, Ikuto's face turned sly and he winked at me.

I felt relief. So he didn't hear it.

I blushed and furrowed my brow, and looked away. I finally focused my gaze on Nagihiko and Rima.

Nagihiko's face looked grim. "This is very bad, Amu. The rumor's pretty nasty…"  
I sighed. "Go ahead. I'll try not to care. I just wanna know."

Rima looked at Nagihiko curiously.

Nagihiko sighed. "Alright, well, the rumor is…."

My eyes widened as I heard Nagihiko whisper the rumor to me.

I felt my heart sink and my mind started to race. My heart thumped nervously.

Rima frowned. "Is there anything I can do?" Rima said, her voice quiet.

I tried to smile, but I knew it wasn't convincing.

I waved my hand. "No, it's okay, I can handle this myself."

"Amu-"

I turned and started to walk away.

My mind was buzzing as I hurriedly raced through the crowd.

What's going on? How did this rumor start? How the hell did they get this idea? Who in the right mind would start it?

_"Hinamori Amu is such a man stealer. First she captures Ikuto as her boyfriend and now she's toying around with Tadase-kun?! She went on a date with him, too, and even seduced him! What kind of girl is that, to cheat on _Ikuto_?"_

I sighed. It _was_ pretty stupid. I tried to comfort myself. No big deal, Amu. It's not going to do anything anyways.

I suddenly had an idea in my head.

Saaya!

Of course it has to be Saaya, it has to b-

"Boo."  
My eyes widened and my scream was muffled by a hand around my mouth.

He chuckled and I blushed angrily as I felt his breath on my neck.

I furrowed my brow and kicked him.

"Geez, feisty, aren't you Amu-_chan_?" Ikuto smirked.

I blushed and got out of his grip, and turned irritably at him.

"Oh _shut up_," I growled, and Ikuto laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes. "Hmph. I'll teach you to stop teasing me."

He raised his eyebrow and backed away, suddenly firm. He shoved his hands in his pockets and locked his legs. Strange. But he always does that.

"Hm, now that I think about it, what you just said makes me even _more_ excited. So how _will_ you teach me?" Ikuto smirked.

I realized what he was thinking and my face flushed red.

I narrowed my eyes at him, turned, and tromped away from him.

I heard his footsteps follow me. Ugh! In irritation I shut my eyes and my brows furrowed as I stomped faster.

"Amu-"

I clenched my teeth and kept on walking faster and faster. He kept on following me. Gah! Why can't he just quit it already!

Suddenly, I felt a hand firmly grip my arm and my eyes snapped open.

My eyes widened and I started at Ikuto, smirking, looking ready to laugh, but there was concern in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Amu, you were just about to hit a wall," He remarked, pointing to the wall a few feet in front of me.

I blushed and I stubbornly stomped off again, ignoring him.

"Aw, _Amu_, you're ignoring me?" I heard Ikuto say, a smirk in his voice. I kept on walking, getting more annoyed by the second. Ugh! That stupid smirk of his…

**During Class**

When I sat down on my seat I avoided his gaze and got ready for class, took out my textbook and notebook and started to take notes and listen to the teacher's endless droning.

Don't look at him…don't look at him…!

I almost jumped when I saw a note land on my arm.

Without looking at him, I curiously opened it.

_Amu, just stop ignoring me. It won't do any good you know._

I rolled my eyes.

_Do you even know the reason I'm ignoring you?_

I passed it to him and he opened it, raised his eyebrow, and started writing.

He passed it back.

_Nope._

I quietly groaned and furrowed my brow.

_You are so insensitive! You jerk._

I passed it to him angrily, and he sighed and wrote, then passed it back.

_How am I supposed to know? I'm not a jerk for not knowing. You're not giving me any details, and don't expect me to know everything._

Well, that was because…because….I bit my lip and began writing.

_I'm not expecting you to know everything. It's just that I'm in a bad mood right now, well, I just hate how you treat me like a kid sometimes._

I passed it to him and I saw him read it over, and he smirked. I raised my eyebrow. What's there to be smirking about?

He passed it to me, and I curiously opened it.

_I don't always treat you like a kid. Remember the other times? An example is when I first met you._

I blushed and realized what he was saying. The other times…I shook my head and blushed harder. No, I don't want to remember…

_Ack! Don't make me remember that._

Blushing madly, I passed it to him and to make use of my time, I wrote down some notes while waiting for his response.

He passed it back.

_Why? Amu, c'mon. You said you don't want me to treat you like a kid anymore right? So I won't._

I blushed and wrote.

_What kind of treatment do you mean…._

I passed it to him, and shortly he passed it back.

_I already told you. I won't treat you like a kid anymore. You should understand that. _

I looked at Ikuto suspiciously once I read it, and he nodded and tilted his head a few times to tell me to respond. I raised my eyebrow, but I obeyed.

Then I had a brilliant idea pop up in my mind.

_How about we have a bet?_

Eagerly I passed it back to him.

He raised his eyebrow as he read and glanced at me curiously. He started writing.

_A bet? Depends on the bet._

I wrote quickly-I was getting excited by the minute.

_Here's the bet-you can't tease me for the whole day. You can't treat me like a kid. If you can't promise that, well, you'll have to repay me by never teasing me!_

Feeling a triumphant smile on my face, I passed it to him. He started writing quickly, as if he was eager too. Then he passed it back.

_Deal. But since it's a bet, I have to decide your punishment, correct? Here's my punishment for you-if I stop teasing you for a day, I can tease you whenever I want._

I stiffened and felt the anger boil inside of me. Ugh! That…that…! I sighed. Well, it could be worse…

I picked up my pen and had this strange feeling I was getting myself into more trouble. But still, though reluctantly, I started writing.

_Deal._

**After Class**

"Alright, you're dismissed!" Mr. Nikaido said happily, and quickly I stood up, glared at Ikuto (to my annoyance he smirked back) and was on my way to the door.

I felt excitement pounding through my veins, though I tried not to show it. I really bet that he can't go without teasing me for a day! This is a perfect opportunity to stop this once and for all.

"Class, in a few days you have an overnight field trip to the mountains. Please remember to pack soon!"

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted, the chattering was becoming louder now. I smiled and was excited, too. It was going to be so much fun!

Then again…I glanced at Ikuto, and he smirked at me. I felt my irritation increase. Not with _him _there…

As I was walking through the hall to my locker, I saw a blur of blonde walk past me. My eyes widened.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled, and I smiled back. I felt amazingly relieved.

"Hey, Tadase-kun!"

Tadase laughed and so did I.

"It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since yesterday." I said shyly, and Tadase blushed.

As you can see, I've apologized to Tadase about what happened yesterday…

"It's good to see you too, Amu-chan." He smiled, and I blushed.

**Ikuto's POV**

Tch.

I tried to not run over there once I saw Amu chatting with Tadase like it's the best thing in the world. I sighed. I felt my instincts strengthen and my hormones increasing just by looking at her..

My eyes scanned over her face, and then they trailed down….

I twitched and looked away. Dammit, Ikuto, this is school!

I sighed again and perked my ears up as I picked up books from my locker.

Amu was laughing again. Well, at least she's happy….

Tadase's eyes suddenly went over to me, and I twitched in surprise. What was he thinking?

Then his eyes went back to Amu, and I felt relieved.

Again, I sighed.

I spotted Kukai walking over to me, his green eyes curiously looking over to me as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You've been sighing a lot, lately, Ikuto," Kukai said as he leaned against the wall next to my locker.

"I'm just in a bad mood," I murmured, looking at the floor, and from the corner of my eye I saw Kukai raise his eyebrow, and his eyes trailed to where Amu was standing.

Great. Now he knows.

"_Ah_." Kukai smirked and pat my head even though he was a little shorter than me.

"Poor, jealous, Ikuto."

I glared at him in annoyance and removed his hand from my head. "I'm _not _jealous!"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure you aren't."

I groaned.

Kukai laughed. "It sure is fun teasing you!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh huh. Until it's done to you, that's for sure."

Kukai smiled and looked at me. "Ikuto, you can do this. You can take care of this you know. If you really love her, then don't let her go."

I felt a pang when he said that to me. Well, Kukai was right. But…

I raised my eyebrow. "Since when do _you_ make wise comments?"

Kukai frowned. "Is it so strange for me? Do you think I always play around?"

I stared at him in the eye. "Yup."

He sighed. "So blunt."

"_Ah_." I smirked, mimicking him, and pat his head.

"In love, are you?" I smirked wider, and he furrowed his brow and glared at me in annoyance. But he did have a tiny bit of pink in his cheeks. Heh.  
"No way! And don't you dare think I'm in love with who I think you're thinking of."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be? You know, Kukai, I think you're giving me ideas."  
Kukai's eyes widened and the pink increased. His eyes lowered and he looked the other way, his brow still furrowed. "Just shut up…"

I chuckled. Looks like I've had two people say that to me today.

"Ikuto-kun!" A familiar voice rang through the hall.

I sighed and Kukai raised his eyebrow.

I turned around and saw Saaya with a desperate expression.

"_Ikuto-kun_, well, how do I explain this, but I reeeallly need you to do me a favor!" She pleaded.

I sighed as I followed her to the end of the hall. How did I end up following her anyways? I'm not sure.

Then, she stopped, and turned, and flipped her hair.

"Ikuto-kun, the photography club asked me to help them organize pictures into files because most of the club was busy today. But since there aren't enough people, I also need your help."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Me, of all people?"  
Saaya sighed, exasperated. "Pweeeaaase, Ikuto? I know you can do it! You're my last hope!"

I looked at her for a moment, her bright green eyes staring me down, and I sighed.

"Fine. How long will it be, anyways? After school, right?"

Saaya's face brightened and she clapped. "Thank you! And duh, it's after school!"

Her eyes widened and she pouted, a fake one at that.

"Ah! I'm reeaaaaallly sowwie, Ikuto-kun, I didn't mean to say it that way…"

"Whatever…"  
I sighed. Ikuto, you're getting too soft…

**After School, Amu's POV**

"Bye Rima, bye Yaya!" I shouted as I waved off to them. They waved back and went to walk home.

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. Where _was_ Ikuto, anyways?

I brought out my phone, and immediately I clicked on Ikuto in my contacts.

My eyes widened and I gulped. This was the first time I'd called him…

I sighed, and furrowed my brow. Get yourself together, Amu! Don't get nervous just because of a phone call…

I took a deep breath, clicked the call button, and pressed the phone to my ear.

After a few rings, the line picked up.

"Hello? Amu?" He sounded surprised.

I sighed.

"Where are you? It's been fifteen minutes already."

"Ikuto-kuun!" I heard a horribly familiar voice yell in the background.

My eyes widened.

"Ah, sorry Amu, I'm a bit busy…I'll be back home in an hour, okay?"

Then, he hung up.

My eyes wide, I dropped the phone down to my waist, and left my arm hanging there.

I was completely shocked. I knew that voice. But…but it couldn't be..

Saaya!?

I felt furious. Why would Ikuto be with Saaya anyways? Maybe I mistook it for someone else. But who else could it be?

I groaned, exasperated, and stuffed the phone into my pocket.

I took one step forward, and then turned my head to look back at the school.

"If that's the way you want to do it Ikuto, then fine, you _idiot_," I murmured bitterly, and started to walk home.

**An hour later**

I sighed, resting my head on my hand as I stared blankly on my computer screen. Ugh. When's Ikuto gonna come home? It's been past an hour..

I dropped my head on the keyboard. That bastard…he's probably having "fun" with her right now…

Then, I heard the front door creak open.

My head snapped up and I looked towards the door. Ikuto's home?

"Amu?"

Yup, it was Ikuto.

Blushing, I took a breath and furrowed my brow irritably and looked at the computer screen.

I kept on staring at the computer screen when he walked into my room.

"What?" I said, sounding annoyed without looking at him.

He sighed and dropped his bag. "Just tired." He yawned and fell on my bed with his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

"Eh?!" Angrily, I turned around and saw him relaxing on my bed.

My eyebrow twitched.

I pointed to the door angrily. "Get out! You have no right to relax on my bed like that!"

Ikuto popped one eye open. "Nah. I'm tired."  
I trembled with anger as I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ikuto….." I said, a dangerous aura surrounding me.

"Hmph!" I stood up and shut my eyes angrily. "If you won't go, then I will."

I started to stomp away.

"Amu!" Ikuto's voice yelled, sounding surprised and shocked about something.

I turned around, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Eh-What is it-AH!" I yelled as his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me down to the bed.

I felt the blood in my cheeks rise as he snuggled closer to me, his breath at my ear.

"Gotcha," He whispered.

I blushed even harder and furrowed my brow.

"W-what the heck, Ikuto?!" I whispered angrily.

He cuddled closer. "I'm cold," He pouted, and I groaned.

I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes at him as he kept on holding me.

"Ugh…" I groaned again, muffled by his arm, my cheeks burning.

"_Amu_," He whispered in my ear.

I jolted and I blushed. "W-what…"

All of a sudden, I felt something warm and wet slide across my ear.

I gasped and felt my whole face burn up even more. My heart started accelerating.

"I-Ikuto?!"

"I'm sorry," He murmured, sounding pained. "You said today I wasn't supposed to treat you like a kid anymore; that I wasn't supposed to tease you…"

I blushed harder, and furrowed my brow. "And?!"

"Then….how about today…we do something….that's _not_ teasing…" Ikuto whispered, panting slightly, and he suddenly pushed me a little back slightly, so I looked at him.

My eyes widened and my blush increased as I saw his piercing eyes full of lust look straight at me.

My heart skipped a beat and I froze.

Oh God, not those eyes again….

"Iku-" My eyes widened as his lips pressed fiercely against mine.

**Normal POV**

"Good work, Utau!" Yukari, her manager, encouraged the young blonde. Utau laughed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Thank you!" Utau said happily.

"Utau, you've practiced a lot lately. Since your real concert is the day after tomorrow, we've all decided for you to take a rest tomorrow. You'll be able to go back home for a day!"  
Utau's eyes widened, and her face lit up as she literally jumped.

"Really?!"  
Yukari laughed. "Of course!"  
"Thank you so much!" Utau was giggling and was as giddy as ever.

"Yukari-san!"

Yukari turned to Mrs. Hinamori-oh yes, she'd forgotten; she was allowed to call her Midori.

"Yes?"

Yukari walked over to Midori and Midori looked concerned.

"Do you think if it's alright? Besides, we haven't told Utau about Amu-chan living in her brother's house yet…"  
Yukari glanced at Utau and back at Midori.

"Oh, I think it's alright. Utau and Amu might be close friends, you never know-we should just surprise her."

Midori looked at Utau, and nodded. "I guess so."

"Utau!"

Utau happily looked back at Yukari.

"Yes?"  
"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon!"

**Aya: GASP! D: Expect a lot more drama coming in….**

**Ikuto: O_O Utau…who still likes me…is coming back…while Amu is at my house….no, while me and Amu are doing smexy stuff ;D**

**Amu: W-what the-SHUT UP! **

**Aya: LOL! Anyways…I'm so sorry for the lateness…this chapter took me forever…with the writers block…oh my gosh. **

**Aya: Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW----for the next chappy!!! :D**


	18. Holding Back

**Aya: I am VERY sorry for not updating for so long! T_T IF YOU COULD LIVE IN MY SHOES, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE SO QUICKLY. I've gotten a few complaints, and I sincerely apologize. I had a project due, a major project my class has been working on, and I've been working on this story I had to write for my school, also with PILES of homework and tests, and I've also been VERY busy and distracted with my social and family life, and very personal events and many, MANY things. And I've been having lots of writers block…and I've been really losing inspiration lately. Sorry, everybody! I'm sorry if this chapter lacks anything…**

**Ikuto: It better be good.**

**Aya: Thanks for the pressure. (sarcasm)**

**Amu: Just hurry up…**

**Aya: Okay, okay: I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Recap**

_Utau happily looked back at Yukari._

_"Yes?"  
"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon!"_

**Chapter 18: Holding Back**

**Amu's POV**

As he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened in shock. I shut my eyes, whimpering against his lips, and my eyes snapped open and I was frozen. I could hear my heart pounding through my veins.

Without thinking, I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

My cheeks burning, I stood up and furrowed my brow in frustration.

"What the-why do you always-stop doing that so suddenly!" I yelled angrily.

"You think you can kiss me just like that so easily? Jerk! Do you not care about how I feel that you just DO whatever you want?"

My eyes widened, taking in what I had just done. I…I didn't mean to be that harsh…

Ikuto stared at me, his eyes wide, and his brow was furrowed. And then, Ikuto looked down, his face now pained. Suddenly, my chest felt weak, and I was trying to rack my brain for what to do now. He just looked so…so sad.

But it was too late now. I couldn't just apologize right here. He still can't treat me this way!

"H-hmph!" I snapped, opened the door and slammed it hard behind me.

I entered my room, and shut the door miserably. Groaning, I slid against my door until I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. It was the right thing to do.

And yet…why do I have a feeling that I would regret this?

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at the closed door in front of me, devastated. I felt like I had a huge weight upon my shoulders, and my chest felt abnormally weak.

I felt _terrible_.

There was this sinking feeling in my chest, and my eyebrows were always furrowed and I gritted my teeth.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

I literally felt like crap right now.

Her words echoed through my brain.

_"What the-why do you always-stop doing that so suddenly!" _

_"You think you can kiss me just like that so easily? Jerk! Do you not care about how I feel that you just DO whatever you want?"_

I wanted to yell back, that I didn't mean to treat her that way, I only loved her, she meant so much to me, and if only she knew of my curse, if only she understood, and I had wanted to touch her, to kiss her _so badly_!

But she was right.

I didn't treat her the way she should've been treated.

I collapsed onto my bed.

I hurt her.

I hurt the person I cared about most.

**The Next Day**

**Amu's POV**

Every step I took now felt uneasy. I looked around nervously through the school halls and the buzz of passing students.

Where was Ikuto?

I realized what I was thinking, and I shook my head furiously. No, he did something without consulting your feelings again! You can't worry about him right now!

But still…I just had to.

Then, my eyes caught a speck of blue hair.

My heart started to race and I focused only on him. What was wrong with me? Staring at him like an idiot. But I couldn't take my eyes off him.

His midnight blue hair was messier than usual, and his dark midnight piercing eyes seemed to look like it was full of sorrow. He looked as if he had lack of sleep. But still…he still seemed so good-looking.

I blushed. What was that? Well, of course he was, but I'll never admit that…

Still, I couldn't help but worry. This wasn't the usual Ikuto. Was it because of what I said last night?

I furrowed my brow. Well, he _deserved_ it.

His eyes finally laid on me, and then we locked eyes. My heart was beating as fast as ever.

But then, after a few seconds, he broke his gaze, and unusually avoided looking at me.

I felt even more nervous. What was _that?_

**Lunch**

Okay, this was really messed up. Ikuto has been avoiding me and staying away from me. What the…did it have to do what happened last night?

As I sluggishly got my tray, I spotted blue hair.

I immediately turned my head and there was Ikuto walking towards me.

I felt my heart beat pound even harder, as if hopefully. Would he talk to me?

He stepped forward, his body an inch from mine, and I felt my cheeks flush and my heart skip a beat.

But he passed right by.

I lowered my eyelids and there was a wrenching feeling in my chest. What was this? Why was I so worried?

I picked up my lunch and walked to the table where Rima was sitting, her legs crossed, eating a sandwich.

I sighed and put my tray of food on the table and sat.

Rima raised her eyebrow and tucked a blonde, curly strand behind her ear.

"You don't look like yourself, Amu." She noted.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I don't know, I just feel…" I sighed again.

Rima's eyebrow was raised even higher. "Is there something going on that I don't know about..?"

I explained to her and Rima was looking at me, her brow furrowed.

"Really?" Rima asked, surprised.

I nodded. "It might've been because of last night…"

Rima folded her arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Amu, you must be worried about this, and surely I can't do anything about it, but keep this in mind; Ikuto isn't the type to do something without a reason. Surely, he has a reason for doing this."

I groaned. "You're right…and besides, it _was _the right thing to tell him."

Rima looked at me skeptically, and said, "Amu, if you want to talk to him that much, then try to talk to him! Maybe something will come out of it?" She shrugged, and took more bites of her sandwich.

"I don't know Rima. I just don't know if I want to talk to him myself just yet. I've been losing myself lately," I sighed miserably, sipping down some soda.

Rima's brown eyes stared at me for a second, and then they went back down to her food, as if she was just about to say something, but then stopped.

**Ikuto's POV-After School**

I sighed and started to walk quickly towards my house. I've been ignoring Amu all day with all my might, and it was extremely difficult to.

Whenever she was nearby me, I tried not to get near her and walk away, but I had this strong sensation-probably my hormones-to pull back and talk to her just once.

It was overwhelmingly painful to completely ignore her, and this was only the _first_ day.

It felt good to talk to her. But I couldn't. I couldn't bother her anymore.

Then, as I came to the end of the sidewalk towards the street, my eyes widened. Of course! I needed to tell someone about this first.

I took out my phone and dialed a number and put the phone to my ear.

"Alice? Meet me at the café where we always meet at. I need to tell you something. Important."

**At the Café**

"Now, what's going on?" Alice questioned curiously as she sipped her drink.

Sighing, and pulling up the courage, I began to tell her what happened last night.

Alice kept her full attention on me, and there was no look of surprise on her face.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do about it?" she asked, flipping her long, strawberry pink hair, crossing her arms, and leaning back on the chair.

I looked at her in the eye.

"From this, I've given her too much trouble. I've been selfishly doing this to her, and …it's very…it's disappointing that now I realize this. I love her, I really do, and Amu-I think this is the best I can do. I need to move on, not talk to Amu, and give up on her, so she could forget about me, and so I can forget about her. Everything…everything would be over." I stated with difficulty, trying to ignore the tearing feeling at my chest.

Alice looked at me, her eyebrows angled downward.

"Ikuto, I know for a fact you know I can't do anything about this."

I sighed, and nodded.

"But I'm going to tell you something that you should know."

I looked up, waiting for her to tell me.

"Ikuto, as blunt as this may be, there is no possible way you can forget about her."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit irritated.

Alice sighed. "It's the truth, Ikuto. Did you forget about your own curse?"

My eyes widened and it suddenly came to me.

Defeated, I laid back on my chair.

"That's right. Your curse not only draws her to you, but it has another feature. It pulled you and Amu to meet, like an incredible attraction. If you try to forget about her, you will fail. The curse will always pull you to her. You won't be able to resist it or get rid of it until you complete what you need to do to get rid of the curse," Alice explained firmly.

I blinked in shock.

"Heck, you _live _with her Ikuto. The curse will always pull on you, reminding you of her; no matter how hard you try, the attraction between you two will never cease. I'm not stopping you in doing this. It is true that Amu needs some time to herself to think. But Ikuto, think twice about this. About giving up on her. Is it really worth it? Is it really worth giving up the love of your life and living on with this curse?"

Taking this all in, I felt an uncontrollable anger flow violently through my veins.

"I know that," I said through my teeth, trembling with anger.

"I know, I've known I won't be able to forget! But still!" I looked up at her, furrowing my brow.

"I want to try! I don't want to give her anymore pain!"

Alice looked at me, her eyes piercing right through mine.

"And you think this won't give _her_ any pain?"

Now, I was confused.

Alice sighed and shook her head.

"I can't tell you what to do. But take my advice. Think about it, Ikuto."

I glared at her. "You're the one who started this mess. And you're telling _me_ about it? Thanks a lot for giving me this stupid curse." I snapped angrily, without thinking.

She took in a sharp breath, her eyes wide and her brow furrowing even more.

I stood up, glaring at her.

She lowered her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"I...I know I started this curse," She said calmly, although with difficultly.

She looked up at me, determination clear in her eyes.

"But that was before you met Amu. Don't you remember how you were back then? The heartbreaker of the school, the guy who's had a messed up life. I wanted to change that. I know my actions were immature back then! But now, I want to fix that! You've changed, Ikuto, you really have, ever since you met Amu. I'm doing the best I can!" She pleaded, and I snorted.

"You never needed to butt into my life." I snapped bitterly.  
Alice lowered her eyes, furrowing her brow painfully, as if she was about to cry.

"You don't understand, you don't understand…"

I started to walk angrily to the door.

"Remember what I said, Ikuto. Remember!" She yelled, sorrow clear in her voice.

I pushed open the door and slammed it furiously.

**5:00 P.M.**

**Amu's POV**

Sighing, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. The nervousness was getting to me. Ikuto wasn't talking to me all day. There _must _be something up.

Still, this really irritated me. Just because I told him off like that doesn't mean he has to ignore me all the time.

I almost jumped when I heard footsteps from the stairs behind me, and I flinched when I realized it was Ikuto.

His footsteps echoed through the hallway and slowly, his figure passed right by me.

Furrowing my brow, I was more irritated than ever.  
"Ikuto," I whispered, the anger building up inside of me.

He kept on walking.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled, stepping forward furiously.

Ikuto stopped, causing me to catch my breath.

"What's going on with you? Why are you suddenly acting like I'm not here? If you're playing this game with me, it's not funny!" I continued, shouting in anger, determined for him to hear this.

Ikuto began to walk again, and my eyes widened.

What the….what the hell…

I gritted my teeth and felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Iku-"  
All of a sudden, there was a light knock on the door.

"Ikuto!" A familiar, feminine voice resounded from outside. I raised my eyebrow and I was trying to remember who that voice belonged to. It sounded so familiar…

Ikuto quickly rushed to the door and opened it slowly, as if he was cautious.

My eyes widened as I saw amethyst, brilliant purple eyes and two long blonde pigtails and a bright smile.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Utau?"

Utau!

Utau stepped in. "Ikuto, I—" She froze, and her eyes widened as they laid on me.

Ikuto, as if irritated, looked away from me and Utau.

I furrowed my brow. What the hell? The way he's acting right now is _seriously_ confusing me.

But right now, the biggest turn of events was Utau coming in, and I'll deal with Ikuto when I get to.

I slowly stepped back. Utau's eyes were wide and she didn't move. Crap. I had a feeling she was going to snap….

I nervously smiled and waved. "Hi…Utau,"

Utau blinked at my greeting, and then suddenly her eyes narrowed and her face was slowly turning red.

I gasped in alarm and I moved back more, because this was clearly getting dangerous.

"What are _you_ doing here? Why are in our house?" Utau demanded, and aggressively took out her phone.

"This is trespassing you know, I can call the police if you don't get out!" She threatened, glaring at me.

I gulped and tried to stay confident and calm. "No, Utau-"

"Don't you _dare_ make a move on Ikuto! Why are you even at this house! Moreover," She pointed, her face in clear shock and confusion, her eyes bright and furious.

"You guys aren't d-dating right? I mean, that's surely impossible," My face flushed and my cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Stop blushing, Amu! Ikuto's bound to notice! I glanced at him, and he was still looking away from me.

I looked away bitterly. Like he would actually care.

"Why are you wearing pajamas? Don't tell me you stayed overnight…" Utau turned pale.

I felt as if I was just about to explode. My whole face was probably red by now.

"Utau! You've got it all wrong. I _live_ here!" I declared without thinking, my cheeks burning.

Utau's eyes widened.

"W-what? B-but how is that-no one told-"

"My parents, I'm sure you've heard of them, Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, are working at your studio. Because of this, I'm staying at Ikuto's house until they come back."

Utau's eyes turned from shock to pure anger, which caused me to step back.

"I-I can't believe this! I will _not_ accept this!" She yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I raised my eyebrow and held up my hands in defense.

"Wait, hold on a sec-"

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Ikuto turned his back toward us.

"I'm going to go get some milk, we're running out." He walked out and slammed the door behind him before we could say anything.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was obvious that Ikuto just wanted to get away from this.

Utau groaned and shook her head, her long pigtails flailing all over the place.

She stared at the ground, and for a moment I almost felt sorry for her. Her piercing eyes seemed sad and lonely, but then her eyes snapped back to me and those emotions were clean right off her face.

"I'm going to cook dinner," Utau stated, still angry, looking around the room.

I was surprised at her rudeness.

"Uhm, excu-"

"I've always cooked for Ikuto before, before _you _came. I want to cook, so I'll cook! This is _my_ home." Utau snapped, making me shut my mouth.

Utau stomped to the stove and took out a few materials and switched on the stove.

I felt a sharp pang of jealousy and I felt terrible.

She _always_ cooked for Ikuto?

Wait, what am I thinking! I shook my head. Ridiculous. Utau is Ikuto's _sister_!

I sighed, pulled a chair, and sat on it.

"Um, Utau, do you…what made you start liking Ikuto?"

"Hm? Oh, the start of our love?" Utau replied, her voice getting dreamy as if she was already thinking about Ikuto as she was cooking.

"We were only kids back then, and you see-Ikuto used to play the violin. He used to play it all the time, and it was wonderful, really. It was beautiful; its sound made you feel strong emotion. So, I sang along to his violin, and it quickly became a habit back then. I loved the way he played his violin for me, and how at peace he looked when he played it. Ikuto always took care of me, and of course, immediately I began to love him," Utau sighed dreamily. She took a utensil and started to stir the contents in the pan, the delicious aroma already entering my nostrils. Pasta.

"Oh…that-that's wonderful. I never knew Ikuto played the violin"

I blinked, and looked down at the floor again. For a few seconds, I frowned. Ikuto and Utau must have a really good connection. And Utau seems perfect…I mean, she's a good cook, she can sing. And Ikuto used to play the violin?

I never knew that…well…

He just never told me.

Groaning, I shook my head. What the hell? Amu, of course they have a good connection; they're brother and sister!

I shouldn't get jealous of Ikuto's own _sister!_

My eyes widened at that thought just now.

Hold on a minute, _jealous?_

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I absolutely am _not_ jealous.

**A Few Hours Later**

Okay, this was _insanely_ awkward.

We were sitting by the kitchen counter, eating the pasta that Utau just made. It was delicious, but I couldn't really concentrate on the food.

A heavy, tense feeling was around the room, and we were looking away from each other as we ate.

Ikuto didn't look at me, and Utau kept on staring at Ikuto.

"Ikuto, how was your time when I was away?" She asked happily, and Ikuto looked up at her.

"It was okay, I guess."

Utau's bright face dimmed and she sighed.

There was an awkward silence after that.

I cleared my throat and rolled my fork around the noodles once more. Both of them haven't spoken to me once ever since we were eating. What the heck? I furrowed my brow, immediately pissed off. It was like they completely ignored the fact I was here.

"…So, Utau, how was your time making your debut?" Ikuto finally asked, putting his fork down.

Utau's face immediately brightened and she smiled. Her eyes became dreamy.

"Ah! It was real exciting, and…" She kept on going on and on about her recording and how fun it was, and I couldn't help but laugh a few times.

Suddenly, a cell phone went off.

Utau jumped and she fished in her pocket for her phone. Finally, she took it out and she slid it open.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, of course. Yes. Okay. See you soon." Utau slipped the phone into her pocket and sighed.

"Ikuto, I have to go now. It was great to see you. I need to go back to the studio; my manager scheduled me a TV interview and I need to practice."  
I almost, literally, spit out my water.

"T-TV interview?" I asked, bewildered.

Utau glared at me. "Don't be so surprised. I've just recently debuted, and so this will be the start of my career." Utau scoffed, and straightened herself up.

Utau opened the door and slipped her bag across her shoulder. She glanced at Ikuto, her face cool, and her eyes sad.

"Goodbye, Ikuto."

"Bye." Ikuto said silently, and Utau shut the door.

There was a long silence after that.

I opened my mouth to say something, to break the tension, but Ikuto roughly pushed his chair back and went upstairs.

I winced, feeling undeniably hurt. I looked down at my feet.

Suddenly, there were drops of water falling down on my lap.

My eyes widened. I looked up, and touched my cheek.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment and anger.

Why…why was I crying?

I quickly rubbed my eyes and felt even more frustrated when the tears couldn't stop.

Ikuto…

**Three Weeks Later**

Feeling utterly depressed and annoyed, I tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind my ear.

For the past three weeks (more like three _years_), Ikuto has been ignoring me and avoiding my gaze. Whenever I try to talk to him, he either walks away or completely ignores me.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I raised my head towards the sky.

The sky was clear today, a beautiful light blue. The sun was brighter than usual today.

Ugh, it was just _too_ hot. Isn't it already almost summer?

"Why does P.E. have to be outside today?" I groaned, and rolled up my sleeves.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me and I automatically turned.

I blushed, and my heart suddenly started to pound against my chest.

Of course, it was Ikuto.

There he was, walking to the field, and as again, to my disappointment; totally ignored me and walked away from me.

Still, I couldn't look away from him.

Another thing I've noticed from these incredibly long three weeks is that somehow, every single day I've noticed a little things about Ikuto.

I find myself staring at him, and of course directly after that I start blushing as red as a tomato.

Humiliating enough, I've noticed the way he runs his hands through his hair, wipes the sweat off his forehead, wets his lips, rubs his neck, and much more.

My eyes widened as I found myself smiling at the thought. What the…?

I know, it sounds creepy how I know this, but then again, I just can't stop to notice these things.

Sighing, I stretched my arms high into the air. This was insanely weird. Why was I acting like this ever since Ikuto started to ignore me?

The most painful thing of this was that everyday; the pain just keeps on increasing.

"Amu, Ikuto! It's your guys' turn to put the balls away," A loud voice boomed, and I turned to see my P.E. teacher, and I gulped. With Ikuto?

Reluctantly, I went to my teacher and Ikuto came beside me to the teacher.

I looked away from him, feeling my cheeks burn red. My brow furrowed and my heart was accelerating.

Our teacher dumped some balls into our arms and we walked towards the equipment shed.

**Ikuto's POV**

Okay, out of all people, our teacher just had to pick me and Amu?

I held back a sigh. I tried to block out every single feeling of talking to Amu, or worse, to touch her just this once. These three weeks were pure agony.

I personally didn't want to do this from the start. I wanted to be with Amu, and everyday without even talking with her just _hurts_.

You wouldn't understand, I wanted to touch her, to kiss her so _badly_.

But I couldn't. I couldn't be selfish like that.

I looked down, shameful of myself.

It seemed too tense when I walked with Amu. I tried not to glance at her or even look. She was bound to notice.

Finally, we arrived. I glanced at the path we just walked over here. Surprisingly, the shed was a bit far from the field.

I slid open the door of the shed, and there were a bunch of baskets and boxes full of balls and other equipment. It was surprisingly a bit large for an equipment shed. There were some cushioned mats on the floor.

I went to one of the baskets and started to dump some of the balls into them.

I heard Amu dumping some balls into one also.

Suddenly, I heard a loud slam and the light behind us suddenly disappeared.

I jumped, and my eyes widened.

Don't tell me…

I turned around, and the shed door was closed.

I quickly went to the door and so did Amu, and I couldn't help but glance at her. It was dark in here, anyways.

Her eyes were wide, and her face was a noticeably pinker than before.

I tried to pull open the door, and so did Amu.

"What the…it just-wont-open!" Amu cried, frustrated as she tried to pull it open.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Someone must've locked it from the outside," I sighed.

"Really!" She gasped, and I tried not to laugh or tease her about how surprised she was.

Suddenly, it became silent, and I felt even more nervous than usual.

I mean, this reminds me of something…

My eyes widened as I saw Amu, looking away from me, her cheeks a dark shade of red.

Uh oh.

I clenched my hands into fists and fought the feeling of going over there. _Dammit_—these hormones—

My breathing suddenly became shallow.

Dammit, don't be a pervert, I'm _not_ a _freaking_ pervert!

I clenched my teeth. Why was I feeling so excited?

Why must it be, whenever I'm alone with her, I get annoyingly attacked by my hormones, or in other words, curse?

I mean—just looking at her, her delicious strawberry blush, her smell, her hai-

Aw, crap.

I really _am_ a pervert.

I furrowed my brow and shut my eyes, feeling warmth creeping onto my cheeks.

God, what am I _doing_?

"Ikuto," I heard Amu's voice whisper quietly on the other side of the shed.

I gulped and dug my fingers harder onto my palms.

"It's been three weeks already," Amu said, her voice trembling.

I gritted my teeth and felt a drop of sweat come down my chin.

"Really, Ikuto, what's with you lately? I know what I've said must've been harsh—" She stood up, so suddenly that her body bumped against one of the baskets behind her.

My eyes widened as I saw the baskets start to rock.

"But what could've made you ignore me for three whole weeks! You know…Ikuto—" The basket on the top started to fall.

Without thinking, I jumped forward, grabbed her, and pulled her out of the way.

_CRASH!_

I coughed and winced when dust filled the air and I felt a sharp pain on my elbow and knees.

Rubbing my head, I looked up, and my eyes widened as I took in a sharp breath. Something started to pound hard against my chest, and something…my hormones were going crazy!

I was right on top of Amu.

My face was so close to hers, we could hardly speak.

Her face was overwhelmed, and her eyes were red and her cheeks were a dark shade of red. Her pink hair was messy her pink, delicate lips were slightly parted…

No…no…Ikuto…you can't…don't get so carried away—

_Click._

**Amu's POV**

At that moment, there wasn't anything I was thinking of. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my head and our own breathing.

His dark, midnight blue eyes pierced through me once more as they hadn't done so for so long. I felt my face flush and my heart increase its speed.

He…he was so close…

My eyes widened as his hand softly touched my cheek.

I blushed and my heart skipped a beat.

Then, his hand softly slid from my cheek, to down my neck, and I gasped as his hands slid down my waist, and suddenly his hand tugged onto mine, and he wound his fingers through mine.

I bit my lip and I furrowed my brow, my blush increasing its heat by the second.

I wonder, why wasn't I resisting? Why wasn't I kicking him or getting out of his grasp?

I decided not to think about it right now.

Because, simply, I didn't want to resist.

His brow furrowed and his eyes were full of pain, but there was lust clear in his eyes.

"Dammit, Amu," He cussed quietly, but him saying my name caused me to take in a breath.

Gently, he brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and then, his eyes almost wild, he leaned in, his lips unbelievably close to mine.

I bit my lip even harder and shut my eyes tight, my heart beating harder and faster than ever, my cheeks pinker than before.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" A voice was heard from outside the door. Coach.

Then, suddenly, Ikuto stopped.

I blinked, and then he sharply exhaled and pushed himself off of me.

Ikuto, standing up, glanced at me, and then ran his hands through his hair, furrowing his brow and quickly turning from me.

Blinking, a sinking, tearing feeling in my chest, I tried to sit up. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. I was unbelievably hurt.

The shed door slid open, and blinding sunlight cut through the darkness.

Ikuto, without a word, walked quickly past coach and towards the field.

Suddenly, I felt unexplainably terrible.

My eyes began to overflow and water was pricking at my eyes. No…Amu…don't cry…

I was blinking hard now as the coach raised his eyebrow and Ikuto's retreating figure.

"A student locked you guys in. And what's this?" Coach pointed to the fallen basket on the floor with balls rolling around everywhere. "Clean up and get back!" He stomped away and left me alone with the dim, dusty shed.

Then, I just couldn't hold it any longer.

The tears spilled out of my eyes as soon as coach left and the small space was filled with my agonized sobs.

"W-why…why does this have to be…." I sobbed, my brow furrowed and I quickly rubbed my eyes, desperately trying to erase these tears.

But they just kept on going!

Grabbing a ball, I slammed it against the floor as hard as I could.

"Ikuto, stupid, stupid, stupid jerk! Heartless, dummy, perverted bastard…!" I cried furiously, my eyes narrowing and I kept on hitting it against the floor, and I grit my teeth and slammed it so hard that it bounced off and rolled in the opposite direction.

My brow furrowed even more, I shut my eyes and leaned back against the basket, wiping my eyes like mad.

I couldn't stay here for long. Coach or maybe students would come by here and see me, causing all this commotion.

But…

I stay put there, crying quietly, rubbing my eyes, already itchy and aching.

Dammit, dammit, damn it!

My breathing slowed and my anger slowly cooled down, but I still felt as frustrated as ever.

Ikuto, that stupid, heartless, perverted jerk has done it.

He made me fall in love with him.

And now; I wanted him more than ever.

**Aya: This chapter took FOREVER to finish. I'm not even kidding. T_T I'm SO VERY SORRY it took this long to update. I hope this chapter was satisfying, and I'm sorry if it seemed to lack anything. My inspiration has been lacking VERY much and I've been very busy with school and many other things. It's very close to summer for me, so I'll be able to update more quickly.**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Amu: O_O…oh my….**

**Aya: Anyways…I hope you enjoyed it! I worked very hard on this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. Confession

**Aya: O.O 700+ reviews. OH MY GAWD. XD I can't thank you guys enough! These give me enough confidence to update! Thanks for the love and support! =DDD XDDD Anyways, its UPDATE TIME! =D I'm so sorry it took so long to update…I mean…I was losing inspiration again…and I had more writers block…T-T Summer summer~ (even though I've been very focused/obssessed with my youtube account/summer hw and has been affected by laziness + writers block and addiction to Audition DX) **

**Ikuto: YES. FINALLY. **

**Amu: T^T**

**Ikuto: Need…more…LUV 3**

**Aya: I think you get plenty of that…. *stares at all my readers and reviewers and last but not least Amu***

**Amu: (blush)**

**Aya: Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Recap**

_My breathing slowed and my anger slowly cooled down, but I still felt as frustrated as ever. _

_Ikuto, that stupid, heartless, perverted jerk has done it._

_He made me fall in love with him._

_And now; I wanted him more than ever._

**Chapter 19: Confession**

**Saaya's POV**

"Ayane, give me an update." I demanded, crossing my legs on my luxurious couch.

My personal gossip tracker, that I hired in school, stood in front of me.

"Well, Saaya-sama, what would you want to hear about?"

"Ikuto and that bitch Amu." I replied hastily and quickly, eager to know.

Ayane nodded and stated, "Well, the students have been saying that Ikuto Tsukiyomi has been ignoring Amu for 3 weeks for a reason they think is because she broke up with him, or he broke up with her. They think Amu might've done something and right now they are avoiding each other."

My eyes widened and confidence began to charge into my body.

I snapped. "Perfect," I whispered, and sent Ayane away.

And then, I had the perfect plan to break those two off for good.

I giggled and took out my phone and dialed a few numbers.

"I just need a few favors…" I smirked, narrowing my eyes.

**At School (Amu's POV)**

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. A week has passed since the incident in the shed, and Ikuto _still_ ignored me.

I opened my locker and gathered a few books for my next class. Furrowing my brow, I walked absent-mindedly towards class. What happened last week was…well…strange.

I mean, it's like Ikuto is trying to act like he doesn't have feelings for me…

I bit my lip. Ugh. It sounds like I'm trying to give myself hope….

But still, I mean, he almost…

I blushed.

He almost…kissed me.

I blinked at that and started to realize something. Ikuto wouldn't want to kiss me if he didn't have feelings for me…but he almost did.

Blushing even more, I put my hand to my mouth, and my heart started to race.

Ack! No, this is so embarrassing! Why am I acting so _weird_…?

I sighed. But..still…

"Amu-cha-" My eyes widened as I got back to reality and I bumped against an actual human body.

"Ah-!" I gasped and I suddenly fell down, landing hard on my butt. Wincing, I bit my lip and realized my books and somebody else's were on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I-" I looked up, and my eyes widened.

The person I just bumped into, sat across from me, scratching his head and was laughing quietly.

"T-Tadase!" I stuttered, embarrassed, and he smiled, causing me to blush.

I straightened myself up and bowed my head.

"I'm really, really sorry-"

I felt Tadase's hand on my shoulder and I looked up, my eyes wide.

"Amu-chan, you don't need to apologize, it's alright!" He reassured me, his brow slightly furrowed as he smiled.

I sighed as I picked up my books and Tadase's hand reached over to help.

"No, no, I'll help pick up your books!" I insisted, flustered as ever.

Tadase laughed. "It's okay, Amu-chan, it's okay! I've…well, I've never seen you this way before. Is something wrong?" He asked, moving forward a little, as if he was ready to hear it.

I blushed and shook my head. "Nothings wrong!" I laughed uneasily, looking at the floor.

Without even looking at him, I knew he wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, the bell rang, echoing throughout the hallway, causing all the students to stir.

Saved by the bell.

My eyes widened and I quickly got my books and stood up, and smiled.

"Time for class! See you later, Tadase!" Quickly, I hurried towards class, not looking at Tadase.

I sighed. I hope he doesn't think that anything's wrong…

**Tadase's POV**

I furrowed my brow and stared at Amu's retreating figure. I couldn't help but

worry even more. Sighing, I walked towards class.

What happened, Amu?

_Tadase, you have to do it sooner or later. That girl's going to be stolen by that Ikuto anytime soon! _I thought angrily.

_But…_

I sighed as I slid open the door to class.

_Amu's looks like she's troubled enough. I don't want to do it so quickly. _

I tightened my fist.

_But if that guy ever hurts you, I swear….!_

**Lunch**

**Amu's POV**

Sighing, I walked lazily towards the cafeteria. I felt a lot more tired than usual. What's wrong with me..?

"Amu-chan!" A horribily familiar voice rang from behind me.

Widening my eyes, I looked behind me, and there was Saaya, the person that I had wanted to meet the least.

Blinking, I tried to get my act together and put my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrow.

"Eh? What do you want?" I demanded, glaring at her.

Saaya giggled and she furrowed her brow, smiling.

"Amu-chan, don't be so cold!" She came up to me, causing me to back away a few steps.

"Um…Saaya—"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, and bowed her head.

I blinked.

"What?"

Saaya's head was still bowed down.

"I'm sorry I did such a horrible thing to you and Ikuto! I was really, really not myself…so please...I'm over it now!" She raised her head.

"So…I was wondering…if you could go with me somewhere, as my apology! C'mon, it'll be fun!" She finished, raising her head, smiling.

I blinked even more. Woah…she was…apologizing?

But still I…I felt a bad feeling about this.

I sighed, rubbing my head. Oh…well, it couldn't hurt just to go somewhere with her once.

I smiled a little, my brow furrowing a little in confusion.

"Um…sure!"

Her eyes brightened and she jumped.

"Yay! Okay, meet me at the café that's nearby around 8! See you there, Amu!" She smiled and ran to the cafeteria, waving at me.

I laughed uneasily and when I couldn't see her anymore, I sighed, looking down on the floor.

Well…maybe she's changed?

**8:00, The Café**

Sighing, I went through the door of the café and saw Saaya eagerly waiting at a table. My eyes widened. What was..she wearing? Saaya had her hair tied up in a curly ponytail and had a short, strapless sparkly dress hugging her body.

"Amu-chan!" She waved at me, smiling and tilting her head.

I waved, and to my surprise she stood up, grabbed my hand, and walked out the door, dragging me behind her.

My eyes widened and I tried to slow her down, but she was surprisingly strong!

"Saaya, what are you-"

"I have a place I want you to go to!" She said so excitedly, but then I could feel that she was a bit annoyed at me asking that question.

I raised my eyebrow and I tried to tug my hand away, and she just wouldn't let go.

"W-wait, Saaya!" I gasped as she ran even faster. Who knew she could go this fast? I looked up worringly at the sky as I realized it was sprinkling a little.

"Slow down!" I cried as we ran past the lights of the cars and stoplights.

Then, a long while after running, she stopped abruptly, infront of a building that looked sort of…sketchy. There was loud music echoing from the building and I heard a crowd laughing and talking inside.

I gulped. "Um…Saaya, what is this place?"

She looked and me and smiled.

"A club!"

My eyes widened.

"I-Is this even legal! I mean, we're only 17-"

She laughed, almost mockingly.

"Oh my, Amu, no one really cares! C'mon, its really fun!"

Before I could protest, she dragged me into the door.

I looked around nervously as Saaya talked to the guy at the door that was holding a barrier rope.

I sighed, looking around anxiously while shoving my hands into my pockets.

Saaya turned and smiled at me, pulled my hand and tugged me in.

My eyes widened. What the…

Once I was pulled in that door, colored lights were everywhere and music was blasting in my ear.

"Saaya, I really think we shouldn't be here-" I yelled, but she interrupted me.

"What?" She yelled, and I sighed.

"Nevemind," I murmured, and quickly I settled onto a small glass table.

Saaya beckoned me over to the dance floor, where a bunch of people were dancing already. "Dance?" She yelled, and I shook my head.

"Uh…thanks…" I leaned in my seat, and she looked at me again, and then she smiled and nodded and went to the dance floor.

Sighing, I watched people dancing with each other while the loud volume of the music was blasting my ears.

A waiter passed by and asked me if I was thirsty.

"Um…water, please?" The waiter looked at me strangely, but then he nodded and went away, and a few seconds later he came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you," I murmured as he set the glass down on the table.

I sipped some of the cold water and stared at my feet through the glass table.

I sighed. What was I doing here?

I sat there for about 10 minutes drinking my water.

"Baby, you alone?" A male, husky voice called, and I jumped, and I felt an instant irritation as I looked up. _Baby?_

I stared at his face a bit more. His eyebrows were very define and arched, and his skin was tanned and his hair a messy dark brown. He smiled at me, and I felt something tug at my gut.

He seemed…sketchy.

I smiled uneasily. "Um…no…I'm with a friend."  
He laughed, sat down next to me, and folded his arms. "Doesn't look like it."

I raised my eyebrow and pointed to Saaya, dancing with some random guy I didn't know. "That's her right there."

He glanced at her, and immediately his gaze went back to me.

Suddenly, almost causing me to jump, he touched my hand.

"Listen, do you wanna talk someplace more…private?" He winked, and his hand slid from my hand to my thigh.

I blinked and then immediately I felt something yell at me; "_Don't, Amu, don't trust this guy!_"

"Uh, well, I was just about to leave," I replied nervously, and I got my bag, stood up, and walked quickly towards the exit, losing all thoughts of Saaya at the moment.

My heart was racing fearfully as I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey, wait, slow down!" He called, and was next to me again.

Sighing, I walked outside into the dark street. Oh God, no. It was raining. Hard. Damn, why didn't I bring a jacket?

"I should at least walk you home- "

"No, I'm _fine_!" I cried firmly, and walked quickly away from him.

I gasped as I felt his firm hand grip my arm so forcefully I winced in pain.

I turned to see his eyebrows furrowed, his lips turning into a menacing smirk.

"Hey, don't you want to go with me somewhere? It'll be fun…"

My eyes widened and I ripped my arm away from him, hearing my heartbeat pulsating through my body.

"N-no!" I cried as I broke into a run, and I still saw that shadow running behind me, his voice calling out to me.

"Hey! Slow down, sugar—"

I kept on running as hard as I could, feeling the cold rain pound against my body, until I saw Ikuto's house ahead. There!

But that guy was still behind me.

Gasping and panting for breath as I approached the house, suddenly his firm hand slammed me hard into the wall, and I winced and groaned in pain. He must've scraped or cut my hand…

Before I could break free, his hands gripped both of mine and he pinned them to the wall, keeping me from escaping.

"Fiesty, aren't you?" He whispered. I didn't like that tone. And his breath! It reeked of alcohol.

I winced, trembling in fear. No…

He leaned in closer to me.

"Just my type…"

Shutting my eyes and kicking and pushing, I yelled as loud as possible;

"_NO!"_

Suddenly, the weight was slammed off of me as I heard the man that was just pinning me into the wall groan in pain.

Opening my eyes and blinking in shock, I saw a tall figure kicking the guy in the stomach and knocking him into the ground with a loud splash.

"What the-"

I stared in shock as I saw my mystery savior punch him hard in the face and spat, "Get lost."

My eyes widened. That…that voice…

The guy stood up, wincing, and quickly ran away from the scene.

I collapsed onto the ground, my heart still accelerating. My breathing was still short and hollow, and I suddenly felt very tired and dizzy.

It was hard to see my savior's face. My mind ached and it was dark, it was a new moon tonight. I could only see a dark figure.

He leaned over, and I felt too weak to budge. I've been running for a long time…

"Amu," I could feel his breath now, and it all seemed too familiar. Why couldn't I..remember…

Before I could speak or peer closer into his face, my vision blurred and faded to black.

Suddenly, consciousness came to me as I felt my eyes twitch, then blink, and I winced as light flooded into my vision.

I rubbed my eyes, but I could feel a shadow…or someone…leaning over me.

In alarm, I snapped open my eyes and unexpectedly, I saw Ikuto's face leaning over mine, and I felt a cold towel on my forehead.

"Eh-" I gasped, my eyes wide and incredible warmth flooding my cheeks.

He blinked, and then he quickly sat back in his seat.

I sat up, but not so high that the towel on my forehead would slip off.

He stared at me, concerned. "Better?"

I blinked, still shocked that Ikuto was the one who saved me, I slowly nodded, my heart beating even faster than before. My cheeks were burning.

"W-what…why do I have a towel…" I looked at him questioningly as I weakly tried to get up.

Ikuto's hand firmly pressed me down against the bed, and I stared at him, confused.

"You have a fever, you know. You've been out in the cold rain for a while."

I sighed, and I put my hand to my forehead. And to my shock, it was unbelievably hot. I _did_ feel extremely weak…

Then, suddenly, a horrible idea came to my mind. If it was raining…and my clothes were cold…then why do I feel so warm?

My heart pounding hard against my chest, I slowly looked down at myself through the blanket.

W-WHY AM I IN ONLY A T-SHIRT?

My gaze snapped back at him and I glared.

"W-what… have you done with my…. c-clothes?" My words were a bit slurred, to my surprise.  
Ikuto looked away, and to my shock his cheeks were a bit pink and his legs suddenly tightened together. "I…uh…I had to do whatever I could! You were so cold, and could I just have let you sleep in your bed with those wet clothes?"

I sighed and looked away from him.

Damn. He had a point.

Blushing, I still looked away, my face turning red now at the thought. Just…just what did he see!

Moreover….what did he DO!

I buried my face into the blanket, my face on fire. Oh God no, please, no…

Grah! Amu, stop blushing! Wouldn't this put my health to even more risk?

But…something felt strange…I mean….he was…talking to me! This was the first time he had talked to me ever since what happened in the shed…

I looked up at the ceiling, letting myself relax.

"…Ikuto," I began cautiously.

"What?"

"Well…I'm just…a bit surprised…"

"Why?" I felt a bit of irritation in his voice, like he was insulted that I was surprised he did something like that for me.

"Well….you're…" I looked at him, my brows furrowed, my cheeks still red.

"Talking to me…" I breathed, feeling sort of…happy.

His eyes widened and he looked down, as if he was remembering something.

Then, he stood up and turned his back on me, going towards the door.

"It's only because you're sick. Besides, who else would take care of you? After this, it'll go back to normal. In fact, I find it much better that we stop talking to each other."

A thousand emotions filled my head in that moment. Before I could think to stop myself, I flung myself to sit up on the bed and I yelled, "You're lying!"

He turned to me, surprised, and my heart was pounding even more and my cheeks were burning even more.  
Stumbling over myself, I got out of my bed and blinked hard, tears swelling at my eyes.

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVED ME?" I shouted as hard as I could, his eyes widening.

"The way you looked at me, how you saved me…everything! There had to be _something_! You wanted to be with me, you showed that when you saved me! You kept lying to yourself just because I told you I hated how you treated me! But….but I was wrong!" I shouted even louder, the words flowing out without thinking, my body feeling even hotter than before.

I shut my eyes tightly and looked at the ground.

"When you stopped talking to me I…I…I felt miserable!" I yelled in misery, tears falling from my face as I looked up at him, his figure frozen.

"I'm stupid, I know that! I'm horrible, I know that! I'm the stupidest, most annoying girl you've ever known! But ever since the beginning, you've accepted that…" I cried, collapsing onto the floor, wiping hard at my eyes.

"But now…why are you acting this way! I've been denying myself, _over_ and _over_ again…I….never wanted to be _hated_ by you…" I cried more, my feelings spilling out of control.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me, and warm breath at my ear.

"I never hated you."

I opened my eyes, blushing, and his eyes were pained, and his cheeks pink, as if he was giving in.

"You're right. I was lying to myself."

I furrowed my brow as more tears spilled out, feeling relieved and angry at the same time.

I pounded my fists against his chest as more tears fell out of my eyes. "Idiot, baka, you STUPID, JERK!" I yelled, burying my face in his chest.

His arms tightened around me. "I'm sorry…Amu…I'm sorry I caused you this much pain…"

I shut my eyes, crying, still blushing.

I felt…I felt…happy he came back…and yet…my feelings could stop pouring out…

Suddenly, his lips pressed hard against mine.

My eyes flashed open, my cheeks burning even more, as his kisses quickly became deeper.

My heart skipped a beat. It seemed so long ever since he had kissed me…

Blinking, I pushed him away, looking away, still on the floor.

"W-what the…hell? I-I'm sick, you know! You'll get sick since you kissed me!"

His face was so close to mine, and his eyes pierced right through me.

"I don't care."

Then, he pressed his lips against mine again, with such force I fell onto the ground, practically melting from his kisses.

"I love you…" He breathed, and I whimpered, still worried about his health.

"Stop it…Ikuto! You'll get….sick…" I cried between his kisses, feeling incredibly weak against him.

But still….for one second…just one, _one_ second…I felt like I didn't want him to stop.

**Two Days Later**

I blinked, and winced, feeling the light from the curtains blind me.

Rubbing my eyes, I got up from my bed, yawned, and stretched.

I sat down onto my bed after stretching, and sat for a moment.

Then, suddenly, I started to remember what happened two days ago. I blushed.

**Flashback**

_Ikuto kissed me like never before. He kissed me until I was surely breathless, and I was giving in. I panted as he kissed my forehead, and down my cheeks and neck…_

_"Ikuto…" I breathed, and he looked up at me, his eyes filled with such passion my heart melted. His hand softly touched my cheek._

_"You're tired. You should go to bed now." He breathed, his breathing still hollow._

_"You still need to get better," He insisted, and I gasped as he lifted me up and plopped me onto the bed. "H-hey!" I groaned, and he covered the blankets over me and dipped the towel into cold water again, and placed it on my forehead._

_"There. Now…get to sleep."_

_I blushed as he pressed his lips softly against my forehead._

_"Good night."_

_He got up and walked away, towards the door._

_"I-Idiot…" I mumbled…and the last thing I heard was him chuckling as I fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

G-God…I pressed my hands against my cheeks. That pervert, that idiot! I groaned.

What have gotten me so crazy enough to say those words without thinking…?

I sighed…well…at least he was talking to me now..

And that idiot! _He_ was the one sick now, though! Good thing today we didn't have school…

Of course, I got better the night after he kissed me. Although, he got sick himself.

I sighed, got up to brush my teeth, and then I went over to Ikuto's room, sighing as I saw him all bundled up in bed, a cold towel on his forehead, his face slightly pink, and still asleep.

I went to his bed, and couldn't help but stare at his sleeping, innocent face.

He looked cute like this. I giggled softly as I bent down to replace his towel with a fresh, cold one again.

I sighed. "Damn idiot...getting himself sick…"  
I jumped as I heard my phone ring from my room. Luckily, Ikuto didn't wake up. I quickly got up, went to my room, and grabbed my cell phone. A text?

_Amu, if you weren't busy, I was wondering if I could take you out somewhere. If you can go, meet me at the café again._

_-Tadase_

My eyes widened.

Quickly, I texted back.

_Sure, Tadase! I'll be on my way._

_-Amu_

Quickly, I got dressed, combed my hair and put on my x clip.

"There," I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. That should do.

I took one more glance at Ikuto in his room and I decided to write a note.

Taking a piece of paper, I scribbled:

_I'll be out. If I'm out long, there's going to be a hot bowl of ramen waiting for you in the microwave. If its cold when you wake up, warm it again in the microwave for about a minute. _

_-Amu_

Sighing, I left the note on his desk and quickly went to make instant ramen. Then, I went out the door, whispering behind me, "I'll be leaving."

**At the Café**

I was approaching the Café until I saw Tadase waiting outside of the café, waiting patiently for me. Tadase smiled and waved. "Amu-chan!"

I waved back and ran over to him.

"Hey, Tadase! Now, where's that place you wanted to show me?"

Tadase smiled and he walked away from the café, and I followed behind him.

After a long walk, we found ourselves into meadow, with blooming flowers and sunlight beams peering out through the leaves of the trees surrounding us and there was a golden glow to this place. My eyes widened and I gasped in amazement.

"Wow, Tadase! This is so beautiful!" I knelt down and picked up a pretty pink flower.

Tadase laughed and looked around the place, as if remembering a good memory.

"Yes, I spent lots of time here when I was a child."

He continued staring at the place, and then he focused on me.

"Amu…the truth is…there's been something I wanted to tell you."

I stood up, smiling at him. "What is it?"

Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eye, his brow furrowed and his cheeks pink.

My eyes widened.

"Amu-chan, I-I like you! Please…please accept my feelings!"

_To be continued…._

**Aya: Oh my gawd…..*stretches* I'm so tired…this took FOREVER to finish…SERIOUSLY. I tried my absolute best on this chapter! I'm sorry for the TWO MONTHS DELAY. –cries- **

**By the way...if you guys are wondering why Amu had a such an outburst of feelings now, it's because of her fever. When Amu's sick, she tends to have less control of her feelings and so because she was in a fever she wasn't strong enough to hold her emotions in. **

**Ikuto: ….*speechless*  
Amu: *still blinking* You…YOU END IT THERE?**

**Aya: Well..yeah…I love ending it in cliffhangers 8D**

**Ikuto: In other words…YOU LOVE TO TORTURE PEOPLE?**

**Aya: LOL. Anyways…did you guys read the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore! ;_; I'm so sad it ended…but anyways…YES. WE GET OUR DOSE OF KUTAU AND AMUTO. 3 ~ At least we know she ends up with Ikuto…anyways…I'm sorry…again…for the late update…now I needa go do summer hwk...**

**Ikuto: _ REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Important Please read!

**A/N: I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter. But please, read this.**

**It's been forever since I've updated, I know. But I seem to have…lost inspiration, not because I've lost interest in Shugo Chara but because this story is so embarrassing to me that I just can't really write on when I really don't like what I wrote so far Dx;;**

**I know it's really cruel to say this right on the brink of a cliffhanger but please, if it's not too much, I want to rewrite this story. I don't plan on giving this story up just yet, but my writing has improved and after reading a bunch of fanfictions, I believe my story can be loads better.**

**So I just wanted to know if you guys were okay if I rewrote it, before I start deleting the past chapters and start posting rewritten ones. I don't want to give up this story. Because of your guys' support, I'm still able to be inspired to rewrite this fanfiction to be better for you all.**

**I have been busy lately, but I'll try my best to update on the weekends.**

**When I rewrite it though, a couple of important things will be different, but let me assure you there will be no more random moments and everything will be much more clearer.**

**Give me your feedback—are you ok with me rewriting this story?**


End file.
